A Parallel Fight
by NovaShifter15
Summary: Meeting their personal hero's, the Transformers, was #1 on their to do list. Gaining dangerous powers, falling in love and ending an intergalactic war was not. Oh and they also weren't planning on stopping time and space from splitting open and destroying everything. Partnered with two mischievous twin Lamborghini's, Jade and Icel find something they always wanted, a family again.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys guess what. this is my third time editing, i realized i had mistakes relevent to the plot so here the final update hopefully, sorry about the confusion. ~Nova R &R**

Megatron:

The Nemesis glided silently forward through the dark black clouds. Megatron watched the jagged shapes pass as he looked through the space shield of his ship. He couldn't stop thinking about the Autobots, and more specifically Optimus Prime. The war for Cybertron had been quite grand, and Megatron wanted nothing more than to see the light leave his enemy's optics. He was in such a foul mood, that when a Vehicon warrior came in and told him that they had picked up a strange Energon reading and the Autobots were closing fast on its position, he screamed to the Vehicon.

"CONFRONT THEM, IMMEDIATELY!" When the soldier stood their stupidly he blew a smoking hole in his chest. He had to stop killing his soldiers if he wanted them to do what he ordered. But at the particular moment he didn't care. He commed Soundwave.

" **See to it that the Autobot's are taken care of, will you Soundwave?"** He growled to the open comm link. He heard no reply but the sound of a groundbridge opening through the comm. He turned back to the clouds outside. He growled again seeing that they were now approaching an abandoned highway. He turned to the scanner. The signal was coming from right below them. Just as Megatron was about to go out and confront Optimus, Soundwave threw up a quick recording on the mainscreen. Megatron watched as Optimus ran back through his own groundbrigde. He turned back to the scanner, the Energon signal was still on the radar. He was surprised.

"Most unlike you Optimus." He mused to himself. Megatron would have expected his enemy to take any Energon he might be able to get his servos on seeing that the Decepticons controlled all the known Energon deposits on earth. Curious why Optimus might have left something so valuable behind he walked to the yellow transport tube to see for himself. Why he arrived down on the abandon highway he saw a crowd of Vehicon's looking at something on the ground.

"What is it," Megatron said attempting to step around his troops.

"Out of my way!" He growled at them. The instantly scurried aside to let their master through. There unconscious on the ground were two human girls. Both emitting the faint blue hum, of Energon.

 **3 DAYS BEFORE**

Jade:

Jade sighed as the clock stopped ticking, again. It was a common problem with all the school clocks. They stopped working 5 minutes before school got out and Jade hated having to wait an extra few minutes for the teacher to be like. "Oh my goodness is that the time already." And then let them out 10 minutes late. She sighed again as she watched the broken clock. Hours seemed to pass and then,

"Oh dear, the clock must have stopped working again. Well it's only been a couple extra minutes, have a good weekend kids." Her teacher announced cheerily. Jade rolled her eyes and then quickly scooped up her stuff and sped through the door. _Goodbye school, hello weekend._ She thought enthusiastically. She even ignored all the whispering and looks she earned as she passed. Yes, Jade was not the most popular girl in the 8th grade. In fact, she was probably the least popular, and it was only because she and her twin, Icel, were extremely and weirdly smart. Jade was in all the advanced math, science, history, etc. Other kids were in advanced classes, but no one else was in all of them. And other kids treated her like an alien because of it. The school had no focus on kindness or environment. So the school had all kinds of things, gossip, bullying, hall fights. Just about your stereotypical high school. Except it was Middle school and ten times worse. Jade and Icel would go to a nicer school but ever since their parents died, they couldn't afford anything better. They didn't have foster parents, they just kept the deaths on the low and went on living, depressed and miserable. Foster homes looked awful and since Icel looked old enough to be 16 she had found a job while Jade survived school and taught her the curriculum. The girls were completely identical except Icel looked older and had white blonde hair, and Jade's was jet black almost blue. Except for silver streaks she dyed in the front. Jade rushed through the halls eager just to leave and go home. A weekend with just her and her sister. No one staring, whispering or bumping into her. Jade slipped outside into the cool fresh air. Spring had arrived and a chilling breeze and mist had taken to the afternoon air. Jade saw Icel standing by the sidewalk and began to make her way over. Icel smiled a little and they began to make their way home together. As they walked in silence they both began to think. About the one wish they had made on every candle on every penny on every star since the horrible deaths of their parents, that their greatest heroes would come and save them, would come and protect them. But they knew such fantasies were only existent in their deepest dreams, the Transformers couldn't be real, they were beings created by someone's great imagination. Beings who were franchised and watched. They were as real as, Snow White or Sleeping Beauty. And deep down the girls knew it. But that didn't mean they didn't still look. The girls always looked for something that could be, more than meets the eye.

Their favorite place to look was by the caves, which ran behind the school. They walked by and saw all the cars running along the freeway, their engines humming loudly as the sped through. The girls proceeded to climbing to the top of a very large boulder. Then they looked into the deep valley below. The girls would sit there for hours occasionally exchanging words but mostly watching and listening. And today was just a day like any other. They watched, did homework, listened, did more homework. Then like every day as Icel continued powering through the schoolwork Jade brought home, Jade grew restless. She began to climb other boulders and jump upon the wide flat surfaces. She called into the caves and leapt the stream. And Icel kept doing homework. When she was finished she would go and join Jade, but far more cautiously. Then they would watch the road some more while their thoughts ran away from them. Jade began to feel the mist and chill in the air soak into her bones, making her shiver. The low sun cast orange gold rays across the caves and rocks as it sank lower and faster. Jade breathed deeply as she watched the clouds change from white to blue to purple as the sun set. That day, they stayed until the sliver of moon and speckle of stars took the suns high place. Jade could really feel the cold chill come on as night swept into the caves valley. And as night seeped in, they found their eyes drifting back to the road. As they sat there watching they didn't notice vehicles beginning to drive in behind them, their engine hums blending in with the road noise they so carefully monitored. But they did hear the laser shots beginning to pick up, and the familiar whirrs and gears of a car morphing into a metal being. The girls turned to each other wide eyed their minds both screaming the same word. Transformers!

They raced over the boulders side by side and then dropped to a crouch behind an overhang, where they could see the action. The firefight was more intense than the girls had imagined. The could feel the searing heat of the lasers as they streaked by, the felt their bones vibrate as explosions shook the ground. They felt the weight of the transformers peds as they struck the ground. The saw the kick of their blasters jar the Autobots and Decepticons arms back forcefully. All for a small pile of blue crystal that lay on the ground in a heap. The watched the battle with fearful yet awestruck eyes. Then they heard a sharp clear voice slice through the air, one they most certainly knew.

"I'll saw you in half for that scratch!" A red con screamed, quick as lightning jumped upon a smaller black and gold bot and brought an infamous rotary saw to the bot's face. In the nick of time the gold bot reached up and held onto Knockout's wrist and holding the lethal blade away from him, but his strength was failing fast. Jade watched in horror as the blade came down in a jolt and throwing up sparks nearly cutting his helm, He cried in frustration as the blade came ever closer. Jade couldn't take another second of it, jumping up and despite Icel's cries she ran down and yelled an insult she and her twin had come up with, to annoy one red mech in particular.

"Hey you," Jade called to the shiny red mech. Knockout looked over with clear annoyance and frustration in his optics. Also a look that rather said, "you can't possibly mean me." Jade knew this look well. Although it was traced with a hint of surprise that the shout had come from a human, nevertheless the same disgusted look. As it happened often when she tried to talk to people at school.

"Yeah you!" She called feeling a familiar anger bubble up from within her.

"Get off him, you pile of slagging ugly filth!" She shouted angrily. His optics narrowed as pure and immediate hate rushed through his faceplates. He brought the deadly blade off the bot, and held it upon the tiny girl menacingly. Jade gulped and realized that she hadn't exactly planned further than the insult.

Just as the blade came down a blonde girl shoved Jade out of the way. It was Icel. She tackled Jade out of the way, and the two landed in an uncomfortable heap on the rough ground.

"Jade!" Icel growled. Pulling her behind another rock as the blade cracked the ground where they were standing. Jade proceeded to pulling Icel to next rock as the blade continued to smash each rock they tried to take refuge under. They kept running until they ran right into large blue crystals. They ran behind the blue crystals thinking that Knockout wouldn't destroy the Energon to kill two humans. And they were right.

"Come on little fleshies. Come on out and play." The red con coaxed. The girls both shivered at the well-known metallic voice that hissed at them now. Jade and Icel stumbled back into the glowing shards and they half melted to the girls' touch, Jade and Icel felt the sting of the melting crystal as it rubbed against their skin.

"Jade, if we get out of this alive, you and I are going to have a little talk about taunting Cons without a plan!" She said in the, "I'm more responsible" voice. Just as Knockout was about to come around the melted Energon and find them, they heard the familiar engine, of a semi. They turned as the blue and red semi-truck barreled through, launched through the air and transformed slamming into the much smaller bot, Knockout was sent sprawling across the battle field and slammed into a rock. He fell in an instant power down and crumpled at the stone's base. Optimus turned around and scooped up the Energon. The Vehicon's were all defeated and their bodies lay in smoking heaps strewn on the ground.

The girls watched quietly as the Autobot's dragged the remains of the Vehicon's into a groundbridge which led, who knew where. But somewhere surely out of the eyes and ears of humans. The girls had not yet been noticed by the Autobot's and they were now out in the open due to the fact that Optimus had removed the Energon they had been hiding under. They were about to decide what to do when two sharp metallic voices rang out from above them.

"Well, what do we have here." The gold bot said smirking as he stood beside a red one who came up behind him and threw his arm up and leaned against the gold one's shoulder.

"Hey, get off! I _just_ buffed this morning." The gold one growled. The red one threw his servos up in surrender and backed away a little.

"Were not what's," Jade challenged as she was lifted into the air, the red one scooped up Icel.

"Were who." She corrected nervously looking over the side of the golden transformers servo.

"Alright, who then?" The gold bot asked staring her down. Jade swallowed since she didn't know this particular bot by name. In fact, Jade was pretty sure that he never made an appearance in the Prime series.

"I'm Jade, and that's my sister Icel." Jade replied and hoped with all her might that this bot was friendly. The red one spoke up.

"You don't seem frightened to see us, the other little human started freaking out like, worse than an angry Hatchet. I seriously thought he would die from shock. But your like so calm. Is it like dependent on the human or something. You guys are so, so strange." Jade looked up at the one who currently held her twin.

"Sides, slow down a little." Said the gold one. _Sides_! Jade knew that name from somewhere. Yes, they were the Autobot twins. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe.

Sunstreaker:

Sunstreaker looked down at the young girl he held, who after hearing Sideswipes nickname, began to reel more questions at him than he thought possible.

"Are you an artist? What do you transform into? What's your name? Do you have a nickname?" She ranted looking up at him expectantly. Sunstreaker sighed as he heard a similar but reversed one sided conversation happing between his brother and the blonde girl. He looked back to the darker girl.

"You talk a lot. Like my brother." He noted. He then overheard the blonde girl say, after Sides had stopped hitting her with questions.

"You talk a lot, like my sister." Sunstreaker quenched a smile. He then looked back to the girl,

"I'd better take you to Optimus." He muttered quietly. She didn't say it but he could tell she heard since her eyes widened. But that would be silly, she didn't know who Optimus was, why would him mentioning the name, put recognition in this girl's eyes. Sunstreaker didn't know but was unsettled but the prospect that these humans knew more than they should.

 **Well there hope that cleared some stuff a bit, i will also be reposting chapters 2 and 3, thanks Nova out. ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the updated version guys, R &R thx~ Nova**

After Optimus explained to the girls who they were and where they were from, and basically everything else he had explained to Kristopher, there other human ally, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were deemed their Guardians. Optimus believed it was "time to receive new responsibility." Whatever that meant. They ground bridged back to base. Sunstreaker vented as he showed Jade around the base. He couldn't stop thinking about how unnerving it was that they didn't seem surprised at Optimus's speech and seemed to magically guess the answer to every important question Kris had come up with. He knew that they knew something, but he didn't know what. Sunstreaker was secretly excited to have a ward though, he spent the rest of the afternoon with Jade and learned about her. Jade was an extremely talkative and energetic person much like Sideswipe. Which was worrisome, mostly to his paint job and somewhat to his audio receptors.

 **2 DAYS BEFORE**

Sideswipe:

Sideswipe honked several times to try and gain Icel's attention from through the walls of the house where she and her sister lived. Jade and Sunstreaker had already arrived at base ages ago. What could possibly be taking Icel so long. She was even taking longer than Kris did in the morning, and that kid took for _ever_. Suddenly he saw slow movement and turned so his headlights shone upon a small blonde girl.

"What are you doing here." Icel hissed through the crack of the door.

"Um, picking you up?" Sideswipe tried.

"It's 7:30." She replied haughtily looking at her watch.

"Everyone else is already at base, even Kris. And besides. I was bored." He said casually. Icel narrowed her eyes but came out anyways. Sighing she opened his door and plunked herself down inside.

"Come on Icel, you can watch a cartoon back at base with Kris." He said revving his engine.

"Me, watch morning cartoons. As if. I have way too much homework to catch up on." She replied scratching away at the white fluttery papers that now occupied Sideswipes back seats.

"Homework, you mean all the study work Kris is always doing. Come on Icel, you gotta have a little fun." Sideswipe said picking up speed on purpose. Icel just sighed and continued scratching at the paper. Sideswipe was disappointed, he was hoping that Icel would be fun, but like all the other teenage humans he observed, Icel was fun deprived. It was far too drastic for him to wrap his processor around.

Third person:

Back at Base Kris and Jazz were working on decoding some frequencies the scanners had picked up when Agent Fowler walked in.

"Prime! Where's Prime, I need to talk to him about the recruits he picked up without government permission." Kris looked up.

"Icel's on her way, with Sideswipe. But Jade's in the back with Sunstreaker." He told Fowler.

"I don't need them. I want Prime." Fowler demanded. Now Jazz looked up.

"Sorry buh Prime's out righ' now. Ya'll jus' have ta wait till he gets back." Jazz told him from his computer.

"Till' he gets back?!" Fowler echoed.

"Yeah, thas wha' I jus' said ain't it?" Jazz said sounding annoyed. Fowler frowned deeply unimpressed by Jazz's response. Fowler sighed.

"Well let me know if he comes back." He said as he began to march out. Just as he was entering the elevator a blur streak of Energy flew over his head and blasted a good size hole in the wall.

"What, in the name of Sam's Hill, was THAT!" Fowler shouted. Sunstreaker and Jade suddenly rushed out of the training room.

Jade and Sunstreaker:

"Sorry, Sir." Jade said in a voice that made Fowler think of Sideswipe.

"Why are you apologizing Missy." Fowler said confused.

"Umm because that totally _wasn't_ me." She said slowly backing away.

"Sunstreaker was just testing his gun." She said. Sunstreaker shook his head frantically but too late. "Sunstreaker doesn't have, guns. He uses blades like his brother Sideswipe." Fowler replied slowly his brow furrowing.

"Um they're new," Jade said nervously. "Watch." She said pushing Sunstreaker's arm out then she drew the newfound Energon within her and blasted a new hole in the wall from under her bot's arm. Fowler looked unconvinced but sighed and walked back through the elevator. They watched it smoke as it rose back to the surface.

"Well that was close." Jade said letting out a breath.

"You may get away from Fowler that easily but you're still explaining to me." Sunstreaker growled fiercely.

"Explain what," Jade asked. But after see the look on Sunstreaker's face changed her question. "I mean, what do you want to know?" She said smiling nervously.

"How and when?" Sunstreaker said staring her down.

"How no clue, when umm just now I guess. It's never happened before, except..." Jade said trailing off.

"Except! Except what!" Sunstreaker exclaimed.

"Except that yesterday the Energon we were hiding behind melted a little and scratched us when we touched it. Maybe that could mean something." Jade realized. Sunstreaker looked at the small girl worriedly.

"I'm taking you to Ratchet. And I'm still mad at you for touching my arm, I detailed only this morning." He replied swiftly scooping her into his servo. Jade just rolled her eyes.

"Readings say that her health is in perfect, even above standard, status. There is nothing wrong but certainly something unusual." Ratchet said re-running his scan.

"What's unusual?" Sunstreaker asked looking concerned.

"The Energon she has come in contact with has reacted differently than it does with most humans. I'm not sure why. Or how for that matter, but it looks as if the Energon her skin came in contact with was shot before they touched it-"

"But then wouldn't have it exploded?" Sunstreaker interrupted.

"No, not if it was in a crystalized form. Then when she touched it, it melted. Most likely into her systems. Her body like all human bodies is not immune to Energon in the form of liquid or ammunition. But in its purest form it simply strengthened her body and allowed her to produce a more specific form of it. I almost wonder if she would be able to make it in other forms." Ratchet concluded looking at Jade in curiosity.

"No absolutely not, for all we know it could be dangerous. What if it, it, it, drains her or something." Sunstreaker snapped.

"It won't drain her, her body can now produce a natural Energon for herself, in fact I think if she doesn't rid of it often enough, her body may produce more than she can take." Ratchet explained.

"Sunny this could be the answers to all your Energon problems. Icel touched it too, which means she probably got the powers as well, we could help you guys!" Jade exclaimed.

"No Jade, they're not, powers. It's not good." Sunny said worriedly.

"It can be Sunny; you just have to look at it in a positive light." Jade complained.

"What positive light," Sunny asked bitterly. "This is far from good. That is my final opinion." He said setting Jade down carefully on the catwalk. Jade sighed as she watched her bot walk off towards the back part of base. She was sad, poor Sunny didn't know fun, at least not like she did.

Jade wandered sadly through base as she looked for Sunny. She decided to check the time to see how long he had moping for. 3:30! Oh no, I'm going to be late! Jade thought running to the front of base.

"Ratchet I need a bridge!" She called. Ratchet looked up.

"Where to?" Asked placing a servo over the controls.

"Um." Jade thought then gave him a good street name close by.

"I can't bridge you there." He replied after looking up the coordinates.

"Why not?!" Jade nearly shouted.

"Because a green vortex might freak some people out." He grumped. Jade sighed. Too populated.

"Bridge us hidden nearby, I can drive her from there." A familiar voice rang out.

"Sunstreaker!" Jade cried and ran over to her bot. He scooped her up in his servo.

"Hello Jade." Sunstreaker replied. Jade smiled scaled his arm to sit upon his shoulder, she leaned over and whispered.

"Thanks for coming back." Sunstreaker smiled and transformed Jade landing lightly in his front seat.

"Where to?" Sunstreaker asked. Jade smiled and told him where to go. She and Sunny drove off leaving the ring of an engine echoing through base.

Jade hopped out of Sunny and thanked him for the ride.

"Where are you going though?" He asked looking at the large fields with strange lines written across their surfaces.

"To that field there." Jade said pointing. Then she grabbed her round sphere and ran off calling,

"Just watch!"

As she ran towards other humans wearing the same colors as she. Sunstreaker watched in curiosity as Jade and the other humans began to smack the ball around with their feet. Jade seemed to be very good at keeping the sphere away from the other colored humans. Jade always seemed quite happy when the sphere would go into the red colored goal. And as Sunny watched he began to understand. The black team and Jade tried to get the ball into the red goal while the red tried to stop them. And the same reversed for the red dressed humans. Sunny counted the number of times it went into the red goal. Most of them Jade's handy work. In all the black humans got the sphere in 6 times and the red only 4 times. And then the yellow human in the middle blew the horrible screeching machine and the players stopped. Then they congratulated each other and Sunny watched as Jade came running back to him.

"So, what was that called?" Sunny asked.

"That was soccer. And that was my soccer team. Teams are always there for each other, that's why we'll be such a good team." Jade said breathing deeply.

"Your soccer team?" Sunny asked curiously.

"Yeah the other black players were my soccer team," Jade replied. "We train together and play together." She explained.

"It is a sport correct?" Sunny questioned.

"Uh huh." Jade breathed.

"You humans certainly have creative ideas." Sunny said starting up his engine.

"Yeah, really creative." Jade replied sounding spaced. Sunny heard a scratching noise. Jade had a little white pad and was sketching away at it. Sunny looked in his review mirror, he was surprised to see the usually upstart girl sit quiet and draw. He quieted down and watched in curiosity and she scratched and scratched at the paper. She certainly had talent. Sunstreaker looked in curiosity as she added the last few touches to a… he wasn't actually sure what it was. It looked like a predacon but was not made of gears and metal. It was smoother and looked like an organic predacon. He marveled again at the way human minds worked. But remained quiet as he drove into base. Jade didn't even flinch or look up as he transformed and set her on his shoulder. So he sat down and remained as still as possible as she just scratched away. He had always taken an interest to art. Maybe Jade could teach him a few tricks.

Sideswipe:

Sideswipe waited as Icel ran out her door with her usual papers in hand. He vented but greeted her happily as she piled into his door.

"Hey Icel!" He said cheerily.

"Hey Sides." She replied as she began working on her homework. He sighed as they began their usual quiet ride to base. But suddenly a great idea sprang into his processor. He began to slow rise the volume on his radio as they drove. Icel didn't notice at first but Sides saw her head perk up what he turned it up a few more notches. Icel continued working on the homework but slowly Sides audio-receptors began to pick up something that wasn't the radio. Icel, was humming. Her quiet yet soothing vocal voice washed over Sides. He was never a huge fan of quieter human music but Icel made it different somehow. Her voiced moved in time with beat and every note she hit was just, perfect. Before long she grew a bit louder, not noticing as she focused on her work and song at the same time. Icel stopped humming immediately as they arrived at base. She thanked Sides and then to his surprise she slipped into the back room.

"Hey where's Sunny?" Sides asked Ratchet.

"Off with Jade, you know you should take Icel somewhere." He suggested then turned back to his work. Sides was about to thank him for the idea when he heard something that really, really surprised him. He slipped quietly around the back side of the base to hear better. Icel wasn't just humming, now she was singing:

 _It's been too short to call it love, but far too long for friends_

 _I know my home is where I live but without you things seem to end_

 _When I leave here soon I know that you'll miss me_

 _But we all must remember this memory_

 _Were now at the days end and I can't see you or me_

 _have lost where to go in this wild dream_

 _When I leave here soon I know that you'll miss me_

 _But we must never forget this memory_

Icel finished the song softly and then all Sides could hear was her quiet breathing as she wandered further into base.

 **And there finished, one more to update. Keep reading keep writing, Nova out. ; )**


	3. Chapter 3

Girl Twins:

"Icel, you know what I just had the most best idea and the strangest question." Jade said one day while they were sitting around the table doing the homework Jade had brought back from school.

"Well, fire away." Replied Icel not looking up from the Geometry she was working on.

"Well, I was thinking, in all the Fanfiction we read, the characters always did something to meet the transformers and then, all the franchise on the internet disappeared in the story. Remember?" Jade said.

"Mmm hhmm." Murmured Icel, half listening.

"Well I looked and all of it is still there, yet we have met the bot's. So people must know about them but not believe in them, like we did. But if there are movies of them then whoever made the movies must know about them. Which means Jeff Kline must know about them, but the Prime series had Bulkhead Arcee and Bumblebee, not the twins and Jazz, so did he just come up with different bots? And if there is

franchise about the Transformers then why doesn't the world know about them?"

"Well Jade, I can only answer that last one about why the world doesn't know. Think about it. If the Transformers were a movie and TV show and fanfiction, who's going to believe it. You don't believe in My Little Ponies, because it is a TV show. People just think it's _movie magic_. If the transformers were not in a movie people might have noticed some weird things happening. But if it's a movie people just think, _that's silly, I only saw that semi because I just saw transformers._ They trick themselves." Icel explained.

"That," Said Jade. _"Is_ tricky." Icel smiled.

"And didn't you also have an idea?" She reminded her sister.

"Oh yeah, but you're not going to like it. And neither will Sunstreaker."

Sideswipe:

Sideswipe stared at the two humans who had just proposed a very dangerous, but smart idea.

"I don't think it's safe. You two don't know what the cons' are like. And what if something goes wrong when we try to rescue you?" Sides asked.

"Sides, please. You're the only one who sees past the danger and can actually see the brilliance of this plan." Icel pleaded.

"I'm still surprised you of all people agreed to this." Sides countered.

"I have a persuasive sister." Icel replied nudging Jade.

"I'm confused what is it exactly your wanting to do?" Sides asked again. Jade sighed but explained once more.

"Our bodies can produce an unlimited amount of Energon correct?" Jade said. Sides nodded.

"Well, if we were say _found_ by cons' and they found out that we could provide them with an infinite Energon source. Then you guys could excavate the remaining and abandoned Energon that the cons' left behind since they have us. Then when you guys are done with the mining you could come and rescue us." Jade explained. Sides vented his processer re-wrapping around the crazy idea. He knew Optimus, and Sunstreaker, and Ratchet would never even consider such a risky idea. And he also knew that the girls had come to him because he was the only one would could see past all the crazy. But on top of that the others would expect him to be responsible, that is why he assigned Icel's Guardian, so she might shape him up a bit, yet here she was, asking him to do something totally _Sideswipe,_ as Sunny would put it. Sides vented unsure of what to do.

"I…can't," He told them sadly looking down and closing his optics. "I'm sorry, but I just, can't do that." Icel looked disappointed. Sides was too, he wanted Icel to have more fun, bend some rules, lighten up. Yet here he was telling them no to the most perfect idea.

"We don't need him; Icel. Come on let's do this." Jade said tugging her sisters arm. Icel looked at Sides for a second then turned away to follow her sister. Sides thought about following them, but decided against it, he felt he already disgraced his rep and name enough. He didn't break the rules, but he certainly wasn't about to enforce them. He just watched them go and thought, _Sunny's going to kill me._

 **DAY OF**

Kris:

Kris looked up from the project he and Jazz were completing. Sunstreaker had been pacing the same 20 feet for 3 hours now and Kris was becoming worried. The girls had not shown at base since they left last night. Sideswipe was acting very strange since they left and they weren't at their house.

"Jazz, where do you think the girls are? Maybe they're in trouble." Kris asked looking up at his guardian.

"Nowh Kris, don be worryin' yerself abouh them. I'm sure thah the girls will be jus fine." Jazz assured him not looking up from his work.

"But Jazz it's been 3 hours since they were supposed to be here."

"Three? You sure bout' thah?" He asked looking up at last.

"Yes Jazz and they haven't showed." He told him.

"Well. Thah migh be a problem." Jazz said looking at where Sunstreaker was pacing.

"Yo, Sunshine. You doin alrigh, Maybeh it's time ta go lookin for em." Jazz called.

"Yes, we should look, I worried about what kind of trouble Jade might get herself into." Sunstreaker called back, for once ignoring the nickname.

"Sides, there you are, come on were going to look for the girls." Sunstreaker called to his twin.

"Sunny, about that." Sides said looking at the ground.

Ratchet:

From the Ratchet heard Sunstreaker yelling.

"YOU LET THEM DO WHAT!" Then Sideswipe's voice.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't stop them. I didn't know how!" Sideswipe cried back. Ratchet vented, not minutes ago the young red mech had told him what he let happen and asked for Ratchet's advice about how to break it to his twin. Ratchet having no thought on the matter simply advised him to drop it on his brother, clearly this information was incorrect. Ratchet had already told Optimus who was already in search of their newest recruits. Sunstreaker ran in with Kris and then Jazz and then poor Sides on his heels.

"Ratchet alert Optimus, Jazz, Sideswipe! Anyone!" Sunstreaker demanded.

"Optimus is already looking." Ratchet informed him.

" _YOU_ KNEW," Sunstreaker shouted his optics flaring with a sudden light. "AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!" He demanded.

"It wasn't my place to say." Ratchet said simply and with that he ignored the yelling and turned back to his computers.

"Do you even care." Sunstreaker spat his voice turning dangerously soft. Ratchet ignored this and replied.

"Personally I thought we already established that humans were most certainly not my strength. And to be fair, you have no right to reprimand me, since you and your devil twin have a certain hobby of plain bugging me. So unless you want to be wrenched, Sunstreaker, I suggest you _get out._ _ **Now**_." Ratchet growled. Sunstreaker growled right back but marched out pulling his helpless twin with him.

 **BACK TO PRESENT TIME**

Girl Twins:

"Remember Jade be still and quiet. Emphasis on quiet." Icel whispered as the lay upon the highway watching the Nemesis glide ever closer. They had already been found by Optimus.

Optimus watched with worried optics from their hiding place. He didn't want the girls to follow through with this but they had refused to let him take them back. And he found that they were not afraid to let him know that they would not let him take them back by demonstrating a particularly nasty shock on a nearby tree. Clearly they could protect themselves if needed. But Optimus was still extremely unsettled by the fact that he was giving humans up to his archenemy. As the Nemesis was about to land he decided to bridge back since he had a feeling he would do something rash if he stayed. He ran through the green vortex and guilt dragged on Optimus's spark like scrap. Back on the highway the twins fell silent as curious Vehicon's surrounded them. Then they heard a raspy yet powerful voice.

"What is it? Out of my way!" Megatron growled. The twins could tell from his voice that he was in a bad mood.

"Knockout, come here." He ordered. The twins heard running peds.

"Yes my liege, what do you need." A clear voice rang out.

"Attend to these… _new guests."_ Megatron said stepping aside to let his medic have a look.

"Hmm, I feel like I know these two from somewhere." Knockout said poking Jade's chest with a pointed digit. Jade tried with all her might to not wince at the sharp poke. Icel's steady breathing beside calmed Jade and she relaxed under the con's point.

Knockout:

"My mistake, must be somehuman else I was thinking of. I'll bring them in and um. Explain us?" Knockout asked looking at his master.

"Yes, and try to make it seem more welcoming than we might usually. We might find a use for them." Megatron said walking back to the ship. Jade and Icel were scooped up by a Vehicon's cold servo and passed to a surprisingly warm one, which was Knockout's. He brought them towards the dark ship and straight to his lab. He lay them down upon a cold berth. He leaned over them wondering what to say when they woke. _Hi you got abducted by alien robots and we think you might have an energy form that we use inside of you. Yeah that'll be welcoming won't it._ Knockout thought. He looked at the girls and thought some more but his processor came up empty. Suddenly the black and silver one stirred. The white one's mouth opened and whispered something. They were already awake. Knockout walked over and said the first words on mind.

"Wakey, wakey." The white one's eyes shot open widened in fear then slammed shut again. The black one did the same but instead of closing her eyes again she jumped up.

"Icel! We have been abducted by robots!" She said over her shoulder with great drama.

"Well I wouldn't say abducted." Knockout replied more under his breath than to the humans.

"What do you want from us?!" The dark one demanded and stepping back.

"It's ju-just a dream Jade." The white one whispered sounding frightened.

"You're wrong there." Knockout said stepping towards the white haired human. The dark one jumped, more or less _in his way._ He frowned. "

You aren't in trouble." He tried to assure her. She looked skeptical but scared.

"What do you want?" She asked again.

"You um…have something that may we need. Something that our planet lost in a long war." Knockout said while feeling words for a good explanation began to fill his processor.

"In a war?" the one called Jade asked.

"Another planet?" Said the other, Icel.

"Yes we are autonomous robotic organisms from a planet by the name of Cybertron. We were fighting in a war against the merciless Autobots. The sought to enslave and rule our planet. But further into the war both sides were desperately in need of Energon, our planets source of power and the lifeblood of both Decepticons and Autobots alike." Knockout explained as he twisted the story to make the girls feel like they were the _"good guys."_

"But why are you guys called Decepticons then." Icel asked catching him of guard.

"A name given to us by the Autobots, who claimed our cause was a lie and making many despise us. But we accepted the name because if what we said was deception, then I guess that means, we will gladly deceive." Knockout said with the same air of Decepticon superiority.

"I guess that makes sense, I think." Jade said tilting her helm…head? Whatever.

"Of course it does!" Knockout snapped staring the tiny human down. She took a step back.

"Yup perfect sense." Icel said pulling her twin back.

"Wait, what did you mean by, we have something you lost in the war?" Jade asked.

"Oh, when we found you we picked up on a strong Energon reading, we believe you may be able to, produce a stable form of it. And if you are willing, you might just be our last chance to win this war." Knockout informed them and looked extremely hopeful.

"Stay on an alien warship with alien robots and help them win an inter galactic war for the rest of the schoolyear." Jade summed up.

"Yup." Stated Icel.

"Well sounds like fun!" Jade exclaimed.

"Sounds dangerous." Icel countered.

"Come on Icel, when are going to get another chance to help aliens." Jade argued gesturing at the red con before them. Icel sighed but gave in. She looked up at Knockout.

"What do we call you?" She asked.

"You may call me Knockout." Knockout replied.

"Well Knockout, nice to meet you." Icel said nodding to him.

"Now what," Asked Jade. "Do you, _take us to your leader_." She said in a joking voice. Icel gave her a playful shove but to their surprise Knockout nodded and gestured for them to follow. The girls gulped realizing that they were about to meet one of the most feared Decepticons of all, Lord Megatron.

 **At last the final edits, and a cliffy, DUN DUN DUN. Keep writing, Keep reading. Nova out ; )**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry nother short chapter, but its still good, and i know my editing is scrap but hey, just read review and enjoy. Thx~Nova**

Sunstreaker:

Sunstreaker paced the floor anxiously waiting for the other to come through the groundbridge. "Sunstreakeh' you gonna blow a fuse pacin' there." Jazz said watching the young mech worriedly. Sunstreaker did not answer but simply sat down frustrated the others had not returned. Then he heard a familiar sound behind him. He turned as Optimus came trudging through the groundbridge.

"Did you get them?" He asked hopefully. Optimus shook his head.

"We watched as the Nemesis glided away." Optimus rumbled in his usually strong now defeated voice.

"They're gone?!" Kris asked worriedly.

"Yes, Sunstreaker, I am so sorry." Optimus said looking down. Sunstreaker just hissed and kicked over the closest object in pure anger, much to Ratchet's anger who muttered, that he needed the item Sunstreaker kicked in frustration. Sunstreaker ignored this.

"I should have been there." He said dully.

"She told me that's what teams do, there supposed to be there for each other. And I wasn't." Sunstreaker growled bitterly.

"Do not blame yourself, Sunstreaker." Optimus advised.

"No Optimus, it's my fault. I should have been more responsible. But clearly I wasn't ready for a new responsibility. At least not one as big as Jade." He vented angrily. Then with those words he stomped of towards the other side of base.

Sideswipe:

Sideswipe sat miserably in one corner of the base. He could feel sudden bursts of anger and sadness coming from his spark link with Sunny. He had tried to talk to him but had been forcefully shoved out by the madness in Sunny's spark. So he sat quietly and guilty waiting for his twin to calm down. Sideswipe knew it was his fault. But deep down he also knew in a way this action of his was going to lead to a series of events that weren't going to be necessarily bad. He wasn't sure how he knew this because he had no actual idea. It was more just a human thing called superstition. He was pretty sure anyways. He could just feel that in a way he made the right choice. But the others also had to take action, the Energon mines would be empty of Decepticons now. There was a chance that they never left, however Sideswipe knew that the wisest decision would be to use the girls' abilities rather than wasting time and resources mining Energon which they already had. And Sideswipe knew Megatron may have been an evil war lord but make no mistake, he was still in the war, he knew how to manage his resources. Sideswipe finally made a decision, he needed to talk to Optimus about it. He got up and found him sulking in the main room.

"Optimus, I need to talk to you," He said walking slowly up to him.

"Yes Sideswipe what is it." Optimus said not looking up.

"It's about why the girls wanted to do this." Sideswipe replied anxiously. Optimus finally looked up.

"Why?" He asked looking sad yet curious. Sideswipe quickly explained the idea while he had Optimus's attention. Optimus nodded slowly understanding.

"We must begin immediately. But I fear your brothers anger will cloud his judgment. It may be best if we invite him along later, when we have thoroughly established a routine and when the shock of losing the girls wears off on him." Optimus announced.

"I'll go tell the others, shall I sir." Sideswipe asked.

"Yes thank you Sideswipe. Oh and your decision may not have been the smartest, but if we rescue the girls, I do believe I understand your reasons." Optimus told him and then nodded Sideswipe off.

Girl Twins:

Jade and Icel shivered in the cold dark warship as they waited for Knockout to return and bring them in to meet Lord Megatron. He already told them about the Energon powers they already knew they had, they didn't say so of course but found acting surprised rather hard. Especially in the presence of Decepticons. They had pulled together a pretty believable act when pretending to be meeting giant alien robots but Knockout was clearly suspicious. They were both just glad they could tell when he was lying to them. Like when he told them Optimus was the war lord and Megatron the peace fighter. Jade and Icel sometimes wondered how long the Decepticons expected them to believe that. But despite the lies Jade was impressed with the idea they had come up with for their name, Decepticons. It was certainly creative, and had she not known the real story she would have believed it. That part was worry some, they would trick anyone so easily, so quickly. She was beginning to see why there were so many Decepticons. Icel and Jade heard the familiar sound of the Nemesis's door springing open and looked up. Knockout came out. He looked rather blue in the faceplates which Jade had perceived as a form of blushing or quite possibly paling. Either way Knockout looked worried.

"Lord Megatron, wishes to speak with you both alone." He informed them. Icel nodded and Jade followed suit. They stood quietly and pretended to nervously edge around Knockout and into the room. Before the sealing door slammed behind them they heard Knockout vent a sigh of dread and anxiety. The room was by far larger and much colder than they imagined. Heck the whole warship was freezing. Megatron stood high at the front of the ship. The girls cautiously approached.

"Ah, humans. May I be one of the first to, welcome you aboard." He rasped in a voice that grinded knifes upon rocks.

"You already were informed of your reason being here and ours I presume, from our medic. Knockout." He assumed. Jade and Icel nodded simultaneously wanting nothing more than to be out of the war lord's presence.

"Well then I highly doubt I have much explaining to do, Soundwave will be in charge of showing you around and making sure you have everything you need while you stay aboard the Nemesis." Megatron explained waving his hand through the air. Jade didn't fail to notice that unlike Optimus, Megatron didn't bother to bend to their height, he stood high above them, glowering. "Wait, you mean we have to stay here on the warship like 24/7?" Icel asked nervously looking up at the silver mech. "Affirmative, that won't be, a problem will it?" He asked menacingly. "N-no, it's ju just that well, um, never mind." Icel squeaked looking down once more. "Good, very good." Megatron rasped you may go Soundwave is here to pick you up." He said turning away from them. The girls both turned to find themselves facing the Decepticon communications chief. Soundwave nodded to them and they quickly followed him out. But Jade and Icel could both feel the Decepticon leader's optics trace their every move as the left the cold dark room.

Soundwave:

Soundwave remained silent as he walked the well-known tunnels of the warship. When Megatron had asked him to show the humans around he immediately fell to his master order. He was extremely loyal to Megatron, who had let him join Decepticon ranks when he was much younger when the war had first begun. Soundwave was proud of his leader and was grateful for the fact that instead of seeing his blank screen unnatural welcomed it and deemed it useful. For this Soundwave was grateful and vowed to never leave the Decepticons and Megatron. He heard the quiet breathing and quick steps of the humans behind him as he treaded the hallways. They whispered to each other in the earth language. Soundwave audio receptors strained to pick up their whispers and he recorded each drop of sound.

"You can't." One was saying.

"Oh come on, he doesn't seem so bad, just as long as he knows we are _all for Megatron_ , we'll be fine." Hissed the other. Soundwave didn't like the way she said that. But he knew suspicion was his go-to and so he let the matter fall from his processor. Then he heard quicker footsteps and the dark girl was next to him.

"Hello, Soundwave is it. I'm Jade by the way." She said a shy smile lighting her mouth. Soundwave looked at her but like always said nothing.

"Um, can you understand what I say?"" The dark girl asked quietly. Soundwave nodded without looking down and continued his walk. He hated talkers, he couldn't understand why someone would talk rather than just do. Just doing and not stopping to talk seemed like a much better use of time to him. But unfortunately this human seemed like a talker, not the other though she was perfectly quiet and seemed too nervous to approach. Which was all as well, Soundwave was all too use to being an intimidating figure. He could tell the other began to concentrate on the halls and leave small sticky papers with writing on forks and intersections of the warship. He almost vented in exasperation before remembering his Swear to Silence. He dared not looked back when his vocal box made a strange noise preventing the vent, and the drew the dark haired girls attention. She followed him a little closer not but still behind him as he turned another hall. He pointed towards the Energon supply room and stopped to allow the girls to peer inside before moving on. He showed them the and the 8 control rooms and finally the small area where they would let their new human recruits stay. He turned to the girls and ushered them inside, where Knockout waited. Soundwave though their commanding officer would be leaving them in the care of the ships medic, who knew the majority of human behavior. "Ah Soundwave, the girls are with you?" Echoed Knockouts voice through the hall. Soundwave gave a slight nod and then left the girls, turned and walked off. Back to patrolling the empty corridors of the Nemesis.

Icel:

Icel was deathly quiet until Soundwave left. She needed to have a talk with Jade about acting first thinking later. Which she had done for the fiftieth time that day. They were now back with Knockout and in a new room which contained of the bare essentials for humans. There were two cots, water a fridge undoubtedly with food and a few blankets strew across the floor. Icel tipped her head and marveled at the nest like look of it, but at the same time mixed with a house kind of look. "Um, did I do it right." Knockout asked coming up next to her. "Hmm, oh, yes it's fine, an interesting design I must say. Is that how Cybertronians live?" She asked wonderingly. "Oh no of course not, I thought that was how humans live!" Knockout exclaimed sounding rather embarrassed. Jade smiled dryly. "Yeah pretty close, but the blankets are a bit odd." She commented. Icel sighed. Again with the thinking second. "Well, I'm not human am I. So how was I to know!" Knockout snapped more like himself than the good yet fake personality he had mustered. Icel raised an eyebrow but said nothing. Knockout muttered something under his breath that sounded much like, "Completely unappreciative." And that was when Icel remembered that this bot like to be recognized and admired. At least now she knew how to make him less angry. "Thanks very much Knockout." She said before Jade could say something else stupid. Knockout almost smiled but regained composure. "Your welcome." He said much brighter. Jade just gaped as Icel smiled at the red bot. "Well let me know if you need anything." He said addressing more Icel than Jade. Icel nodded and waved as he walked out the door. Then she turned to her sister her anger immediately boiling over. "What were you thinking!" Icel nearly yelled. Jade shrugged and replied, "I wasn't, really." Icel glowered. "Well clearly we need to go over all the Decepticons again and review exactly what makes them angry." Icel spat dragging her sister by the arm towards the blankets. "I know, I know. Knockout likes appreciation and admiration." Jade sighed as Icel sat her down on the cots while grabbing some blankets from the floor. "Yes, that's right. And it would do us good to remember that, at least until the bot's can come and get us out." Icel said thinking sadly of Sides, whom she missed more than she realized. He probably missed her too. Icel was worried, who knew how long it would take the bots to mine all the Energon deposits on Earth. Already more than she realized. She just hoped they could do their parts with surviving the cons'.

 **I'm done, so proud to! Even though this chapter was so short there will be another one up real quick, stay notified. Nova out ; )**


	5. Chapter 5

Kris:

Kristopher sighed sadly as he sat next to his recharging bot. He hadn't really known the twin girls very well and they were only with them for two days before staging capture with the cons. He looked at Jazz who went on recharging. His bot always had answers for him. But usually not about things like this. Kris stood and hopped down deciding to try something he had wanted to once the twins were "captured." He slipped out of Jazz's messy quarters and into his own. Which contained the few things he managed to save from his house. Which had been blown up by cons', his only parent, his father along with it. There hadn't been much left after the houses destruction but Kris had found, a few books which were in the bathtub for some reason and protected, his science gear which he created with his father. A sideways telescope, night vision goggles, a broken flight pack, an energy blaster also damaged in the explosion.

The only things Kris had to remember his father was a cracked frame of a picture of his and his father at the international science competition. But the edges were burned and you could barely make it out. Kris walked to the back and found the device which he and Jazz created not long ago. A signaler. It would put out frequency waves which could match any frequency once picked up and send and receive a strong connection through it no matter what breakers stood in its way. Kris slipped back out and approached the groundbridge. He climbed up and began punching coordinates. Jumping on the lever pushing it down Kris slid off to the ground landing skillfully on his feet. He may still have been that shy sweet 13-year-old but Kris though not looking it was extremely agile and athletic. He ran towards the open ground bridge and disappeared through it. He turned around to make sure it would close behind him then ran to the Cliffside edge which he had bridged to. He sat upon the edge and set up the tech. Then sliding the dial on he placed the headphones over his head and closed his eyes listening hard. Many radio stations flew in and out as the signaler scanned through many frequencies. He sat there until a sliver of hot orange rose above the distant mountains. When he heard it. It was quiet at first and static-filled. But the harder he listened he realized he could make out a quiet ship engine and then finally voices.

 **Knockout to the Nemesis, do you read me.** Knockouts voice rang in Kris's ears shattering the silence.

 **Loud and clear shinester.** Jade's voice! Kris began breathing rapidly.

 **Jade, you really don't need to breathing that hard do you?** Knockout retorted.

 **I'm hardly breathing!** Jade complained. Kris almost gasped before holding his breath and listening harder, realizing the signaler went two ways.

 **Well it wasn't me either, Knockout are you ready for pickup?** Icel's voice. Kris was ecstatic, the girls were fine, and getting along surprising well with the con's.

 **I don't like this, out comm link feels…breached. Let's meet up back at the Nemesis and shut it down, maybe soundwave can look at it.** Knockout said uneasily. And Kris listened as the audio click snapped loudly and the voices drowned him in a new sudden silence. He sighed, at least they were alright. He closed the lid on the signaler and slid the headphones of. He put the useful device away and made his quiet way back into the woods where he could safely groundbridge away. He was walking to a large oak when he heard a twig snap in the distance. Then a low growl. The bushes began to shake then a huge looking furry shape burst out of the trees and Kris frightened fell backwards. It was a Wolf. It bared down upon Kris hungrily and snarled. Kris scooted back on the earthen floor. The Wolf began to pull back its hind legs, preparing the spring. WHOOSH! It was in the air. Kris watched as it seemed to slow down as it was about to land upon him. Then before Kris a large white and blue striped figure flew over his head and tackled the Wolf out of the way. Kris looked up to see the Wolf baring its teeth at something, then whimper and run off.

"Well, thah'll teach 'im." A familiar voice gloated.

"Jazz!" Kris cried running to his bot and hugging his leg. Jazz bent down and scooped the small boy into his servo.

"Now don' think I didn' notice yer absence Kris." Jazz said bringing him eye level.

"You mean too much ta me." Jazz said holding the small boy close.

"Thanks Jazz." Kris said all smiley, he lay back in Jazz's servo.

"Wher to, lil' fella." Jazz asked.

"Home." Kris said sleepily.

"Alrighty than." Jazz replied warmly marching towards the open groundbridge.

"Hey Kris, hows' thah signaler work for ya." Jazz asked quietly as they crossed the now silent grounds of the forest.

"Oh Jazz, it works great, I was able to tap into the Decepticon frequencies, I heard the girls, but it's a two-way signal, they shut it off from the other end." Kris said disappointed but his energy still returning with the exciting news.

"Well, I'll be. We did put a ridiculos mount' of work inta it didn' we." Jazz said looking proudly at the small boy he held within his servo.

"yeah." Said Kris yawning.

"We…did." Jazz smiled at the child and walked through the green portal. He took the sleeping kid right to his berth lay him down on his little blanket pile then lay back down on his berth and began to recharge himself. When Jazz powered on he found Kris was still asleep on the blankets. Jazz smiled to himself and slipped quietly out of the dark room.

Kris was still sleeping but not for much longer. His dream was frightening him and Kris struggled with himself mentally. He was back at his house; his loving father was walking out when bright hot flames exploded outward engulfing his father. The ships that flew overhead flew down and then changed, into living metal robots. Kris his behind the wreckage as the silver one spoke.

"Goodbye inventor. Pleasure knowing you." The silver one's voice scraped down Kris's spine and he shivered with fear. He crouched lower hoping that the evil robots would not see him. Then they changed again and flew away. Kris let out a breath and his tears came thick and fast. He was only ten. Then after Kris thought they left a huge hand scooped him into the air. Kris shrieked as he stared into hidden blue eyes covered by a visor.

"Calm down wouldja." A friendly voice said as Kris scrambled up and down trying to get away. When the robot caught him Kris could see many more coming over.

"I'm not gonna hurt ya." The robot said holding Kris tightly as so he would try to run off again. Kris began breathing really hard as the other robots approached.

"No lemme go!" Kris cried pounding feebly on the robot's metal hand. Ignoring this the robot carefully brought towards a green vortex.

"Daddy! Help!" Kris cried terrified as the vortex grew ever closer.

"No!"

Kris woke in a cold sweat and breathing hard. He remembered how Jazz had found him and brought him to base. How Ratchet had healed his burns and Jazz took care of him and taught him. Kris remembered how he stayed here for two long years of the war, alone, with only the bots to take care of him. He had helped them learn and blend into earth throughout the war, which he had been such a big part of. That was Kris the war ravaged orphan who slipped his way into Jazz's Spark. Who looked to the bot's now as his family and the base his home. Not every ten-year-old moves in with aliens at war. But Kris was lucky, or maybe unlucky. Either way he was here, and his nightmare never stopped haunting him. Kris sat down on the edge of the shelf Jazz had undoubtedly placed him upon once they had arrived back at base. Kris held his head in his hands as tears began to pour down his face. Minutes later Jazz walked back in his heavy peds making that familiar sound as the hit the ground. Kris did his best to dry his tears and hide his face as his guardian walked in. But Jazz noticed everything.

"Now whatcha cryin over." He asked gently coming over and helping Kris down from the ledge and into his servo.

"N-nothing." Kris sobbed drying the new wave of tears that poured down his face.

"Oh come now, it's gotta be something." Jazz pressed.

"It was t-the s-same n-nightmare." Kris whispered hugging his knees to his chest.

"Oh, Kris I toldja, you gotta forget bout thah." Jazz said calmly holding the boy close.

"I k-know." Kris said his breathing slowing down know that he felt safe in Jazz's servo.

"Why don'tcha come on out, an say hi ta everyone, maybe that'll help ya forget bout the nightmare, then you can leave latah if it ain't helpin." Jazz suggested rubbing Kris's long dust colored hair with a digit.

"O-k-kay. "Kris breathed trying to get his voice under control. Jazz nodded and carried the small boy out to the main room where Ratchet had sent Optimus and Sideswipe and the others on the third Energon mission. Ratchet turned back to his computers and began working again. Jazz walked over to him.

"Hey Ratchet, do ya think Kris could hang with ya for awhile, he's feelin a bit down." Jazz said setting Kris on the catwalk.

"Sure Jazz, but don't leave him here two long, my patience is already running short with the twins bickering." Ratchet said roughly.

"Sure thing Ratchet." Jazz said leaving towards the reopened groundbridge. Kris looked sadly up at Jazz.

"Do you have to leave?" He asked in a small voice, already knowing the answer.

"I'm sorry Kris, buh the others need me righ, now." He said turning and walking through the groundbridge.

"But, I need you." Kris whispered barely audible.

But his guardian was already gone. He turned sadly to Ratchet. Ratchet looked at him.

"umm." Was Ratchets only response to Kris's questioning look.

"I'll just sit here while you work." Kris said sadly sitting down.

"Hmm, I may not understand humans but I am a doctor. Kris what is wrong?" Ratchet asked looking genuinely concerned.

"Do you remember when I first arrived at base?" Kris replied looking up carefully at the old bot.

"Yes, you were nearly passed out and crying for your parental guardian with major burns covering your face and back. Jazz carried you here." Ratchet remembered.

"Yeah, but when my house blew up, the cons blew my father along with it. It's too hard to say goodbye to someone your love. At least, too hard when your ten." Kris explained feeling wet warm tears fill his eyes again.

Ratchet bent down to Kris's level on one knee. "I know how you feel, my advice, stay connected to Jazz. He is the closest to a, fatherly figure you're going to get. He will help you." Ratchet advised standing back up.

Kris nodded wishing the white mech were there. "I know you already miss him don't you." Ratchet asked sounding sorry.

"Yeah, he is like a second father to me, I don't think I won't have lived through all the hurt if he wasn't there." Kris admitted.

"Well, we're all here for you, Kristopher. I want you to know, that you're a part of family to. Remember that." Ratchet said at his best attempt to make the young boy feel better.

"Thanks Ratchet, I'll just let you work." Kris whispered quietly walking down the catwalk. Ratchet turned to say something but then realized Kris, by the way he was walking, had a destination. And Ratchet knew whatever it was he shouldn't hold Kris up. He hoped his reassurance helped but then focused his mind back towards his work.

Kris walked towards his and Jazz's quarters. He turned and walked swiftly into the room. He ran to his stuff and threw it into the small bag he had with him. He then slung the pack over his shoulder and fell onto his knees in the middle of the room. He slowly lifted the floor panel revealing a tunnel he once dug when he was ten in hope of escape. He never thought he might be using it. He carefully hopped down the tunnel landing on the well thought out ledges he made. It was hours in the dark of hopping downwards ledge to ledge until he came to the point where Jazz had found and stopped his digging. Slowly he began to scrape with his shovel away at the dirt. He was already at ground level since the base was in a cliff. He scraped away for hours until the dirt grew to rust colored rock and his shovel poked through the rock and sunlight filtered through pouring dirt across his jacket sleeve. He kept widening the hole until he could slip through it and tumble out into the hot Nevada sun. He brushed the dirt off him as his eyes adjusted from the sudden brightness after hours in the dark. Adjusting the pack on his shoulders he began walking away from the base, the bots. He just couldn't stand the stress and hurt anymore. But if he was by himself then certainly he would forget rather than remember all the pain he felt each time Jazz left the base away from him. No he had to leave Jazz. He was never a part of this war, he never should have been. He was his own responsibility now, he was twelve and had seen enough to face earth by himself now. No one else needed giant alien robots to protect them why should he. He could go back to the city, to Jasper. Enroll in a normal school, get adopted by humans rather than aliens. Live a normal life and put the two years with the Autobots behind him, for good.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 i feel accomplished! Read and review. Thx~Nova**

Knockout:

Knockout quietly left Lord Megatron and made his way back to the . His faceplates were dented from a completely uncalled for smack from his master. Sometimes he had to really remember why he joined the Decepticons. _Don't think that, you know what the Autobot's did to you._ He scolded himself as made longer strides. It was the dead of night and the two humans should have just about been asleep, they were jumping around the all day and Knockout hoped that surely they would have fallen asleep. He liked the twins very much despite the fact that they were humans, they were funny and smart. They hardly complained. Well Jade did a little more than her sister. He never thought he would meet such Cybertronian-like humans in all his time on earth. But Jade was extremely loud and though Icel was much quieter than her sister Knockout could tell that she had the same amount of energy as her sister. When he was about to turn the corner into his he heard an extremely strange noise. It sounded hollowed, yet soothing and clearly it was another form of human music. He stopped outside the door not wanting to scare the humans so he could listen. The sound continued the airy notes turning into somewhat of a melody. Knockout listened carefully, he had never heard sure purity such feeling in anything. He had heard many Cybertronians songs and music, however earth certainly had a better concept and feel for what music really was. But still Knockout wanted a glimpse of what could possibly be making such shivering sound. He peeked his helm through the door. The two girls were sitting on the ground with papers spread out in front of them, Icel held a small silver tube and was blowing air through it while her fingers switched across the buttons that dotted it. She was playing an earth instrument. And quite well. Her fingers flew along the keys and the beautiful melody rose and floated around his audio receptors. When she finished Jade clapped and asked her to paly something faster. Icel nodded and sifted through papers. A smile lit her lips as she pulled out a shorter piece of the papers with the dots. She placed the instrument to her mouth and blew fast air in quick successions her fingers flew faster and faster along the keys and the melody grew and grew in volume. Suddenly a powerful and not quiet hollow note blasted in Knockouts audio receptors, but it was still pure and beautiful to a degree. The high notes were so fast then the song slowed back down to a quiet little tune and then finally slowing to a stop. Knockout watched hoping Icel would pull up another piece of music and play again. But when Icel began to put it away Knockout let out a disappointed vent. Icel looked up.

"Oh, Knockout, Hi. We were just playing some music." Icel said holding up the silver tube.

"I heard…can I hear some more?" Knockout asked coming into the room.

"Sure" Icel said shrugging she pulled out another piece of music. Then as Knockout sat down she began. The instrument still playing that pure solid sound. The music started out in a happy catching tune as Icel played. But the tune slowed to a powerful strong sound, reminding Knockout of the brave Decepticon soldiers who first went to fight in the war. And once that tune ended a slow sad song came the hollowness returning and the low notes striking his audio receptors with a sudden sadness. But that tune to came to an end and again the quick lively one struck up again. Then the music grew louder and louder until it struck such a powerful note and continued no further. The last note echoed around the room and faded the tone and core of the music still drumming in Knockout's spark.

"Wow, this is earth music correct?" Knockout asked once the music's power had left him a bit more. Icel nodded and held the instrument up.

"I'm part of a band, I play the flute." Icel said. Jade smiled.

"And I play drums, and guitar, and trumpet." She said sliding cases onto the floor.

"Oh yeah, I also play clarinet and I sing." Icel replied.

"Yeah, we do a lot of music." Jade said sitting back.

"Can I hear more of them?" Knockout asked. Jade picked up the guitar and plugged it into a red box. She began to play loud and hard. It wasn't like the flute which Icel played but as Knockout listened he heard it could play softly as well. The guitar was more powerful and sounded very cool. When Icel picked up the clarinet Knockout expected something much like the flute. But the clarinet was eerie and had a sharp kind of ring to it, playing something quick and bright. Then Jade began on the drums. They didn't seem to play notes, they made clashes much like Cybertronian music. But Jade was good and Knockout sill heard the music rise and fall and finish all the rallies with a great clash by the gold metal disks. Knockout's audio receptors were still rising and falling to the drums, which were the loudest and rang in his spark the most. Icel looked at Jade,

"Why don't you do the trumpet Jade." She muttered and Knockout read half embarrassment half nervousness in her optics…eyes…whatever.

"Wait I want to know what kind of instrument a sing is." Knockout pressed hoping Icel might play it. "You, don't play a sing, you just sing, it's like running or jumping, it's an action." Jade explained and covering for Icel's loss of words.

"Can you sing then?" Knockout asked. Icel turned red and shook her head no.

"She doesn't like to in front of others." Jade replied for Icel again. But then she beckoned for Knockout to bend down as Icel turned away and began packing. Knockout with confusion clearly read in his optics bent closer to the young human.

"But if you come in here just before we go to sleep, Icel always sings something, you might be able to catch her then." Jade whispered before Icel turned back around.

Knockout nodded slowly and then requested to hear the trumpet so Icel wouldn't become suspicious. Again with Jade instrument being powerful and loud while Icel's were still powerful but more quiet, slightly softer sounds. Knockout loved this new perception of music. He never liked Cybertronian music, it all sounded like pain on his audio receptors. But earth music was so interesting, it could tell you exactly the mood or feeling of anyone. It could be sad or happy angry or spirited. Knockout always wanted the other Decepticons to understand how he felt.

He hated being pushed aside constantly by Starscream, ignored by Soundwave, who never even tried to communicate with him like he did with Megatron or Starscream. Honestly even Breakdown just seemed exasperated with him most of the time, when he wasn't helping him with injured Vehicon's. No one aboard ever took him seriously. But you can't push music away, or ignore, and he would laugh out loud if Breakdown tried to be exasperated at it. Yes, Knockout liked the earthen idea of music very much. He only wondered how much more impact and power it could have…with words.

Jade smiled at Knockout, or more liked smirked. He had this really dull blank look on his faceplates, the same one Icel got when she was thinking too hard. Jade wondered if he was thinking the she wasn't as smart or talented as her twin. Which a lot of people thought. But it wasn't true, Jade just didn't work as hard as Icel, she did the same amount of sports and instruments and extracurricular activities and classes.

Icel just revolved her life around her work whereas Jade used it to gain more experience in hands on scenarios. Mostly to avoid getting the look Knockout had now, on her face. Icel nudged her.

"Stop smirking." She hissed.

"Was I that obvious?" Jade asked sarcastically. Icel just rolled her eyes and turned away while pulling out her cellphone. Jade's eyes got huge.

"You brought your phone! Lucky." She whined feeling the absence of a familiar pocket weight. Icel ignored this and looked down at her phone. Now it was her turn to get wide eyed.

"Dang I have to be at fencing tournament in 10 minutes!" She yelled. Knockout looked out from his daze.

"A what?" He asked blankly.

"A…human sport, and I have to play." Icel explained looking questioningly up at the red mech. Knockout nodded and set the groundbridge coordinates from the access. Icel told him where to go and he adjusted to the correct coordinates and transformed. Jade followed Icel into the red Austin martin and they went through their first groundbridge accompanied by a Decepticon. Jade watched as the groundbridge closed behind them then turned around. They bridged to an empty unused road next to the arena in which Icel fenced.

"Thanks Knockout!" She called hopping out of the car. Jade watched her leave and the continued pretending to admire the interior. She hoped she wasn't being to dramatic.

"Wow." She breathed softly. Knockout's engine revved.

"Where to next Jade?" He asked too brightly.

"Ooh I know just the place where we can watch Icel fence." She replied pointing onward. Knockout's lights flashed and he began driving forward again. Jade then instructed him to stop and gave him the all clear to transform. Jade looked into the arena where the gold team sat waiting. Icel's team was an iridescent blue and Jade could see Icel's white hair through the crowd.

Icel was still gearing up. The first round began. Knockout began making odd noises as he watched the intense sport build up. Jade looked over, his faceplates were a mix between interest and surprise. The violence must not have been new to him, but the fact that he was told it was a sport for humans.

"What's wrong KO, never seen a gladiator sport before?" Jade asked.

"No, I have. I just never expected Icel to do something like this." He acknowledged.

"Just watch, she destroys out there." Jade responded with a usual smirk playing to her lips. Knockout tried smirking like she did, she did it so perfect so maliciously. He needed to learn how to do that. He also needed to gain that sense of authority and respect Icel had when she was around, he wasn't quite sure what it was but it was certainly useful to have around Decepticons. An air that said, _Don't even try picking on me, you will so regret doing that._

Knockout liked the way these twins handled things, it made them seem more powerful even for humans. He should take a cue from them, it certainly seemed to help them survive the rest of the bitter harsh Decepticons.

"Ohh Icel's going now." Jade whispered faintly. Knockout looked out of his daze. Icel indeed was spinning the thin whip-like sword in one hand while she stared down her opponent. Then the gold fighter charged. He leveled his swords at Icel's armor and flung the sword back and forth. Icel sidestepped the whirling blade and parried it while her opponent was still faced in the direction she was in seconds before. He pulled his sword off hers and turned quickly. But not quickly enough. Icel was already striking at him from an awkward angle to defend at as he turned his head. He brought his sword up in the nick of time and the had a push fight between the thin blades, Icel being onto began to press her sword towards him.

He was failing fast, but before he could try to rise to one knee Icel blade slipped. Knockout gasped, Jade smiled knowing her sisters signature move was just put into play. The opponent slipped in surprise and Icel's blade came out. But he regained his balance even quicker this time as Icel pretended to be recovering. They began to really lock swords back and forth across the dusty arena. Icel was pushed back further into the wall until she felt her back hit the arenas edge. The opponent smirked through his mask but Icel smirked right back.

Jumping and twisting she pushed off the wall in a twist and landed the flip on the other side of the opponent. She struck him down three times with quick flicks of her sword and the boy played with the act falling to the dust in defeat. The audience grew in loud applause and shouting and Icel bowed.

"Wow." Knockout vented.

"She is really good." He said in astonishment. Jade just smiled proudly as her sister continued with the tournament, her list of signature moves allowing her to change her playing style every time she fought a new opponent.

Knockout was amazed and Jade was so happy her sister decided to try fencing. Usually Jade did the dangerous high risk activities while Icel did the hacking computer science and problem solving. It wasn't that they both couldn't do it, but Icel enjoyed working through problems with exact precision while Jade was more happy-go-lucky kind of girl.

She turned to Knockout, he was still a Decepticon, Jade sometimes found it hard to remember he wasn't an Autobot. He seemed so different from the Tv show she knew so well. Knockout always was a loved laughable character to talk about since he was somewhat of a mixture of both of them. But this Knockout seemed to have serious self-esteem issues with the other Decepticons and almost scared of everyone rather than being more like, I'm boss, got that.

Jade began thinking about the real world and the Tv show transformers. They seemed somewhat the same from Transformers Prime but there were more characters from G1, Jade began to wonder which universe really existed, which backstories and all that.

 _Wait._

Maybe it was all one universe but before the Prime series started. Yes, that would make sense since Cliffjumper and Jazz and Sunny and Sides were all a part of the Autobot teams. And Cliffjumper wasn't dead yet. And they did live in Jasper which was the main reason they started watching the show. But Jack Raf and Miko weren't apart of the Autobot's team yet, so reason would stand that they were a part of a time section that happened before Prime.

But then how would you explain the making of the Prime series, in which case Icel's theory didn't fit. Now Jades head hurt, she would need to consult Icel again. Sometimes she wished her brain didn't come up with the most ridiculous questions with the most impossible answers.

Jade didn't even notice when Icel walked up out of her gear and ready to go.

"Jade!" Icel's sharp voice brought her from her thoughts. Jade looked up. Icel was already in Knockout and ready to go.

"Oh sorry she said hopping in and sliding down the seat row and slamming the buckle into place.

"Hey, watch that!" Knockout growled as he started his engine. Jade raised an eyebrow but remained true to the promised silence she gave to Icel. Knockout began driving and soon Jade saw the groundbridge ahead of them. They zipped through and it sealed the gap in space once more. The girls climbed out and Knockout transformed.

"Ok, I've been thinking, we need to work this Energon ability thing, that is the whole reason we needed you after all." Knockout told them sternly.

"Kay, whatcha want to know?" Jade asked drawing the Energon from within her somewhere.

"What exactly can you do with it?" Knockout asked. Jade smiled and fired a shot at a nearby wall. Knockout ducked as the shot blasted black markings in the wall.

"Jade, you really don't want to attract unwanted attention in this ship." Knockout told her angrily. Jade sheepishly smiled.

"Sorry." She whispered looking down. Knockout vented.

"Alright I want you to show me once more, but actually at a target. Jade whirled on her sister.

"Oh no, you are not using me as target practice." Icel said reading her sisters thoughts exactly.

"Aww come on Icel, I was just kidding "Jade laughed.

"Knockout, just gimme one of your sharp thingys." Jade supplied eyeing his supply table. Knockout raised an optic ridge.

"I think not. Aim at this empty Energon Capacity Filter." He responded holding up a familiar empty cylinder. Jade fake sighed but began taking aim. She missed.

"You don't have some sort of optic aim?" Knockout asked. Jade looked up at him as if he were retarded.

"No duh, we don't have mechanisms built into our eyeballs." She replied sarcastically.

"Oh right, well I'll have to build one right away." Knockout noted clearly trying to ignore the look he received from Jade.

"I should probably try to do more advanced things with it just to see exactly what it can and can't do." Icel said retreating to a corner. Knockout nodded in agreement. Jade watched her sister retreat and then turned her short attention back to aiming at the Energon Capacity Filter. Knockout watched intrigued as Jade aimed at the cylinder once more. He watched how her hand rose to a warm blue and then the energy would blast out with no kick but with a very powerful force. When it did finally hit the glass it shattered into millions of fragments. Knockout then soon after heard a high pitched shrill noise, and Jade took a step back as he whirled frantically.

"Um, Knockout, I just whistled." She said bringing him back to earth.

"Oh, can you do it again? It doesn't come from Energon does it?" He asked. Jade shook her head and whistled again.

"It's the air and speed which make the noise." she explained. Knockout nodded and then went to investigate the glass shards.

"Jade come look!" He called from the shattered glass on the floor. Jade sauntered over.

"What'd you find?" She asked curiously.

"When you broke the glass, you left Energon in its liquid form all over the place." He said scraping up a sample.

"Cool, so step one towards helping you with your Energon problems." She said brightly while thinking, _one step towards covert secret double agent spy plan, Energon Tricks is making way._ Knockout's known smile he had in the show reappeared on his faceplates.

"I bet Icel is having great results to." He said none to brightly. Jade watched as that look changed from proud and smirky to bright and cheerful, which was making Jade feel like, _oh my gosh why don't you go jump off a cliff, no really why are still smiling like that!_ And was extremely derpy. Knockout walked over to Icel.

"Hey anything good?" He asked with a new derp voice as well. Jade sighed and resisted the urge to facepalm.

"No but some really interesting results for sure. Not quite positive if they're good or bad yet." She said looking up from a page of notes she most likely carried around with her to take notes.

"I found that if I concentrate hard enough and blast lightly into the glass without breaking it, it fills up. But I only got it halfway before feeling weirdly drained. Then I found that if, also you concentrate really hard you can play with it and control it between two finger. It umm…oh it creates a weak energy shield that can withstand about 3 to 4 shots. But that broke relatively quickly and there were visible cracks." She reeled off while running one finger down her list of notes. Knockout nodded. "

Good work Icel, I'll take all this into processor and come up with some extra results or possible new tech to help you with a possible fighting advantage in the field." He said the last part quietly and quickly. But his voice was bigger and louder to human ears and was not missed.

"On the field!" Icel snapped staring him down with such a fierce look Jade almost thought that Knockout just might be Icel's next fencing victim.

"Well, it was Lord Megatron's idea really, he thought it would be and experiment." Knockout explained sheepishly. Icel's gaze did not deter from Knockout's and it was Jade who broke the silence.

"Well, won't that be an, _interesting_ experiment. It's getting late now, maybe we should go to bed and sleep on it. Icel continued boring into Knockout's optics with her death stare. Then finally she turned and stalked off to the blanket heap on the other side of the . Knockout left to his quarters but then remembered something Jade had told him. . _._

 _"But if you come in here just before we go to sleep, Icel always sings something, you might be able to catch her then."_ Knockout turned and pressed an audio receptor to the door.

"This is stupid, why did we ever think of this." Icel was saying.

"I'm sorry Icel. It seemed like a good idea at the time, I had no clue they would make us fight the Autobot's." Jade countered.

"Your just as bad as Sides." Icel said her voice cracking.

Silence.

"I miss them to." Jade said quietly.

"I miss Sunny just as much as you miss Sides." Jade said in such a soft voice that Knockout had to strain to hear. How could they personally know the twins!

"I think the Sides heard me singing once. But I wish I had done it more for him." Icel was crying now.

"I remember which one it was to. The one I made up." And then Knockout learned what singing was.

It's been too short to call it love, but far too long for friends

I know my home is where I live but without you things seem to end

When I leave here soon I know that you'll miss me

But we all must remember this memory

Were now at the day's end and I can't see you or me

have lost where to go in this wild dream

When I leave here soon I know that you'll miss me

But we must never forget this memory.

It was music. But with words.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ha, i have mastered chapter number 7 and im sooo pleased with myself, thanks to Dragonjg for following and liking my story, hope for maybe some reviews? That would be helpful Thx~Nova.**

Sideswipe:

Sides kept thinking about Icel. He missed her so bad. He even went to her house before remembering his decision. He missed the long drives to base with Icel scratching at paper in his seat while music played and she was quietly humming. His processor kept playing the one song she sung over and over. It was one of the only things he could remember in the short days she was with them.

Hours ago the wall that Sunny put up through the bond was taken down and to add to Sides pain from missing Icel he felt Sunny's missing Jade.

 _Hey doing all right Sunny?_ He asked through the tender pain waves his brother had.

 _Yeah just fine_ came his brothers response. But Sides could tell he was lying cause of the bond.

 _I'm sorry Sunny, I don't know what I was thinking._ He tried apologizing.

 _Well, I don't know what you were thinking either._ Came his reply.

 _I miss Icel just as much as you miss Jade._ He tried.

 _No you really have no idea, not even the bond could show you._ His twin was probably crying off somewhere right now.

 _Just leave me alone._ Sunny shot at him.

 _Aww come on Sunny lemme help you._ Sides pleaded.

 _No, and stop calling me that._ Was Sunny's last thought as he resealed an old wall. And Side's spark was left by itself again. Sides vented. He wanted his twin to feel better and just forget about all the pain it was causing him. But Sides didn't know how. And he was pretty sure it was all his fault.

Sunny didn't know what he wanted, but he knew it wasn't his twin's sympathy. He was either really miserable or really angry. He was sure there was an earth word for the feeling. If Jade were there she would tell him what it was. He couldn't ever seem to think straight now without her. All he did now most days was sit in his quarters and try to think about something other than his missing friend.

His processor kept circling around to the Decepticons and the war then to soccer and then finally back to Jade. Sunny vented for the umpteenth time that hour. He was feeling what he believed humans call stress.

At the moment he was having an internal argument about whether or not to go see Ratchet. At last the yes side winning he stood and left his chamber and made his way towards the . He walked in while Ratchet was working on some...thing or whatever. Science wasn't his field. No special air ops was his and his twin's specialty. Ratchet looked up as he heard Sunny's pedes as he walked in.

"Something I can do for you, Sunstreaker?" Ratchet asked pausing his work.

"Yes, I've been meaning to talk to you, about…the girls absence." He finished feeling new waves of sadness push forth through his spark.

"You are feeling sad, possibly lonely with the absence of a well found friend." Ratchet said simply.

"Yes, I figured out that much, but why? And how can I make it go away?!" Sunny questioned while getting louder.

"Well, it's like a friend bond. When a Cybertronian makes a friend both their sparks grow closer them being an energy but not making any sort of contact. When an Earthling makes a friend the only difference is a great care for the other, much like a friend bond. Your spark has clearly wanted to be friends with Jade however since she has no spark to grow closer to, the effect did not work. But Earthlings if you will remember, do not require a bond to become friends so Jade was your friends to the Earth way. That Is at least what I believe happened." Ratchet explained. Sunny rolled his optics.

"I figured out that much, but how do I make it go away?" He repeated feeling frustrated. Ratchet looked at Sunny curiously.

"Funny, how when back on Cybertron, aboard the ark, the only reason you and your brother would set foot in the was to bring me misfortune, so what is it now that brings you here without your devil of a twin?" Ratchet asked the rising curiosity finally rising over the top.

"Wha, I don't, why? Umm. Say what?" Sunny asked.

"There's your answer. Sideswipe will most certainly help your sadness grow better." Ratchet replied to Sunny's confusion.

"Sides! But this is all his fault anyways." Sunny complained.

"Indeed, but you need to look past the anger and blame and see your brother as a figure of comfort, only seeking to help you. Once you can accept this, he will be able to relieve you of your sadness. After all, he should be going through sadness as well, after all he did lose Icel. Who seemed to almost shape him up a little into something more of a responsible mech, if that's even possible for Sideswipe." Ratchet said trying to help the gold mech. Sunny nodded.

"I guess that does makes sense." He said turning to leave.

"Thanks Ratchet." He said walking out.

"Your welcome Sunstreaker." Ratchet replied as the gold mech began to search for his brother.

Nevada was much hotter than Kris realized. The barren deserts in which surrounded him simmered in heat. Kris knew that if he kept going like this heatstroke would probably be eminent so he fell to the shade of a stone in pure exhaustion. The town of Jasper was still several miles away and Kris could only watch as the cold moon rose into the sky and a sudden coolness washed over the dangers of the deserts which lay all around the young ten-year-old Kris now shivered violently as night enveloped Nevada. With nothing to eat or drink Kris fell into an uncomfortable sleep only to wake at the slightest breeze every hour or so. Kris spent hours fighting consciousness as the night wore on. At last Kris watched as the crack of dawn shredded the edge of the night and the sun began to rise into the sky, at the other end of the earth the moon began sink back down. Kris stood up and slung his backpack over his shoulder, deciding to start before the heat of the sun began to wash over the desert.

Kris walked for hours upon hours finally struggling on until the small town of Jasper was visible just outlining the horizon. Another few hours and Kris was walking by the city limits sign and into town. The streets were busy as he remembered them the school in session still. The drive in burger place was busy as ever and each house in the neighborhood stood tall in the heat towards the other side of Jasper. Just as Kris was making his way towards the burger drive through he heard a familiar sound, of a sports car engine.

He dared turn his head as bright red sports car turned the corner it's headlights glaring right at Kris. In a menacing Decepticon sort of way. But instead of rushing him Knockout's door opened and two girls, twins to be exact came rushing out.

"Kris!" cried the darker one and swooped down and squeezed him.

"Kristopher, are you ok?" Icel asked kneeling down and placing a hand on his shoulder. She used his full name and Kris was reminded strangely of Optimus. Jade didn't remind him of any other bots' but he always admired her bright enthusiasm. He looked back to Icel.

"I'm fine." He whispered unconvincingly.

"Where is Jazz?" She whispered as to not attract Knockout's attention.

"He's back at base. He doesn't know I'm here." Kris mumbled.

"Kris, you ran away, didn't you." Icel asked sternly.

"Yeah, I'm sorry Icel I couldn't take it anymore." Kris said feeling tears well up in his eyes.

"Kris, Jazz can take care of you , you have to go back." Icel said worriedly. Kris looked away.

"Please Kris, I want to make sure your safe. These can be dangerous times for all of us." Icel said quietly to the small boy. Kris looked at the white haired girl.

"Ok I'll go back." He said in small voice. "Thank you Kris, you have no idea what your safety means to me. The bots' can protect you best." Icel said ruffling the small boys hair. Kris ducked away and nodded then began to head back in the direction of the base.

"Kris!" Icel called. He looked back.

"I'd offer you a ride, but, under the circumstances I don't think that is the wisest idea." Icel said waving him off. Kris smiled.

"Don't worry I'll call a ride, some great _taxi_ services around here." He said so only the twins could know he meant Jazz. Icel nodded and the twins disappeared into Knockouts interior once more. Kris smiled knowing that they were the exact people he needed to see in order to be talked out of running away. Gladness spreading into him because of the fact that he had coincidentally come across the twins out here and glad too know they easily got along with Decepticons and were not having struggles. With a renewed energy he began to make his way back towards the desert, towards home.

Icel shivered as she thought about the dark times ahead. How they were going to pretend to fight the Autobot's she didn't know. She had spent the last three hours thinking with a quiet song in between. But nevertheless it had been a restless night for her.

 _Maybe we could pretend to get injured and be ejected from the fight._ She thought. _No that's stupid Knockout's a medic, he would suspect something._ She countered herself. _What if I refuse to fight? Then Megatron would kill me for uselessness for sure._ She continued. Having idea after idea and then discarding them just as fast.

Finally not having the energy to even think any more her head hit the pillow and her body forced her into a needed sleep. When she woke to Jade's morning drumming she sat up remembering the battle that was to be held for once forgetting to snap at Jade for drumming so early. When Jade noticed this she stopped.

"What?" She asked.

"Too predictable or something else?" she said clearly curious of Icel's abnormal behavior.

"I'm worried about the battle today." Icel said.

"Don't worry about that. I dreamt of the perfect plan last night." Jade said happily.

"Oh and what is it?" Icel asked skeptically.

"The bots' can _capture_ us and Knockout then we reveal ourselves and convince him to switch sides!" Jade called ecstatic now. Icel raised an eyebrow.

"You have said some pretty crazy things before but I think that that one wins the prize." Icel said with sarcasm dripping from every word.

"So you think we should do it?!" Jade asked happily. Icel resisted the urge to face palm.

"No Jade, for one the bots won't be able to capture all three of us. Two, Knockout will never switch sides. And three if they take us back without finishing the Energon mining, the plan will be for nothing." Icel said flatly staring her sister down.

"We just have to fight. And try not to hurt the bot's too much." She finished.

"One, if we can get a hold of the Autobot's beforehand, capturing us will be easy. Two Knockout's chance of switching sides is high with the right persuasion. And three, Sunny told me last night they have mined all easy and known Energon deposits on Earth with the help of an Energon purifier relic they found." Jade said looking at her sister with hidden smugness.

"One, I see the smug look in your eye. Two I'm not convinced, Knockout will switch sides, and three, how on Earth and Cybertron did you contact Sunny?" Icel asked.

"Through the commlink he gave me on our second day at base." Jade explained.

"But Autobot frequencies are blocked." Icel said with confusion.

"We made a new frequency altogether." Jade said.

"Pretty neat huh." She said showing Icel the small device attached to her denim jacket.

"Yeah I wish Sides had given me one." Icel said wistfully.

"Admit it Icel, you miss him." Jade said playfully shoving her twin.

"No, I just think commlinks are an extremely suitable and reliable source or communications." Icel stated flatly.

"Uh huh. No other reason?" Jade asked slyly. Icel just gave her a blank look.

"No." She said simply.

"But use the comm to tell Sunny about your plan." She said eyeing the brilliant device once more.

* _Hey Sunny, you read me? *_ Jade asked pressing a finger to the device.

* _Loud and clear, go ahead Jade. *_ Sunny's voice came through.

* _Were sticking with operation 1. *_ Jade said.

* _Copy that, I'll be ready. *_ Sunny replied.

"Wait, he already knew about this.?" Icel asked.

"Umm, yeah. We left you in the dark, didn't we?" Jade asked with realization and guilt.

"Mmm Hmm." Icel said looking at her twin disapprovingly.

"Sorry, I'll communicate better next time." Jade replied guiltily.

"It's ok, right now we need to focus on the plan. Explanation please." Icel said looking to her sister.

"All we have to do is make it look dramatic." Jade said with a smile. Icel returned the smile.

"Now that, I can do." She said. The two twins grinned at each other before leaving to go stage a fight. Now they were ready, and if you looked at them closely you would be able to see a real, blue Energon fire lighting their eyes with determination.

Knockout:

Knockout wasn't sure yet, but the fact that the twins knew the Autobot twins was…unnerving. Also he was 99% sure they were the same humans that called him a very, very bad word back at the last fight between them and the Autobots. He didn't know what to make of it. The girls though knowing Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, did not seem to show any signs of betrayal.

Knowing the Autobots proved nothing, but missing their company, that was a whole new story. Processing and pondering throughout a recharge-less night Knockout stopped pacing his quarters and made up his mind. Until he investigated further into the matter he would leave it alone. He grabbed the new tech he had created for the girls unique abilities, and walked out.

He made his memorable way towards the and walked in to find the girls gearing up in heavy duty clothing that was multiple shades of greens with rope and wires sticking up in weird awkward angles. They were currently lacing up high combat boots when Jade looked up.

"Hey K.O. what you think?" She asked standing tall and spreading her arms wide.

"Umm? Looks…tough?" Knockout tried complimenting.

"Scrap, yeah it does!" She called excitedly. Knockout did a double take, he was unaware that Jade knew Cybertronian swear words, as humans liked to call them. Icel looked up sharply.

"Language!" She said angrily.

"Sorry sis, I'm just so excited!" Jade whooped.

"Yeah, real excited." Icel growled under her breath.

"Hey Icel look, I'm really sorry about all this." Knockout said apologetically.

"Save your breath Knockout, I think I've heard enough already." She growled looking up. Knockout flinched at the bright fiery blue her eyes were. Even more so than usual. He vented and nodded rapidly. She sighed and went back to lacing up her combat boots.

"Umm, I brought you both some new tech to maybe, provide you with an occasional edge in the, umm, field." He said holding up the new gadget she built last night.

"Cool!" Jade called hopping up and taking one.

"What's it do? Shield? Shoot lasers?" She asked happily.

"Close. It helps you fire your lasers. Aim through the eye piece." He instructed. Jade aimed and fired hitting her target directly.

"Awesome, here Icel try it out!" She called tossing her sister a gadget as well. Icel disregarded it with cold eyes but selected a target, and hit.

"Better not have time to try them all, but this one will give you a reading of your vitals and energy depletion. But right now we've gotta get going." Knockout said handing out the last instruments. Then he led the girls out into the cold warship and towards the groundbridge. There the other Decepticons were waiting, rather impatiently for the humans to arrive.

"Ah Knockout, decided to show up at last." Starscream sneered. Several Vehicon's sniggered.

"I see you finally decided to fix you dented wings!" Knockout countered.

"More sharp than usual aren't we dear doctor." Starscream growled getting closer.

"Hey! Screamer, lay off won't ya!" Jade yelled up angrily.

"Oh, the little humans want to play. Don't you know little girl, Decepticons don't usually play, _nice."_ Starscream hissed at Jade. More scoffing from the troops. Then heavy pedsteps could be heard and a raspy voice cut through the chatter.

"Now Starscream, we don't want to be upsetting are guests now do we." Megatron rasped at his second in command.

"Of, of course not." Starscream replied backing down.

"Good, now if we aren't in any disagreement, DECEPTICONS FORWARD!" Megatron screamed and raced through the bridge. The Decepticons cried and ran through after him. Out of the bridge into the heat of battle and bright sunlight, the twins raced crying alongside their enemies, crying in excitement to once again see their friends. Megatron and Optimus already locked swords and blades and dueled in the center of the rest of the battle. There towards the middle of the heat and firefight were the twins, cutting viciously through each Vehicon they ran into. There moves were in perfect unison and under and over they cut through Decepticon troops until they were mere feet from the human twins.

"Sunny!" Jade called running over. Sunstreaker looked down.

"Jade!" He cried running over with Sides hot on his peds. The two Cybertronians crouched and scooped up the girls into their servos with bright smiles.

"I knew it." Said a quiet voice. It was Knockout.

"All along, you were Autobot allies weren't you. How could you, we trusted you, I thought we might be friends, clearly I was mistaken." Knockout growled.

"Knockout please we-" Jade started.

"No! I've heard enough, at least to know you aren't one of us, and you never were." Knockout growled feeling lubricant build up within his optics.

"Of course we were never Decepticons at heart. You of all bot's should recognize that. We aren't dirty or cruel, and neither are you." Icel said. Knockout simply shook his head blankly. Icel got down and walked over to the now sitting bot.

"Knockout, you never were a Decepticon at spark, you have good in you, I can feel it. Just reach deep down, you know it too. And you also know that we're still your friends, and wouldn't do anything to hurt you. This is so, so much deeper than the Factions, look past Autobot Decepticons. We're still just humans, not really on a side, just helping the side that happens to not consider killing us. Your part of the side that doesn't consider it, but the Decepticons are. You have to make a choice Knockout, but the choice is yours, and your alone."

Icel explained her eyes not wavering from his. Knockout shivered. How was it that such a tiny beings words could have such power, such effect.

This way past science, and medical work. This was something far from his or anyone in the area's understanding. But the one thing he did know was that he knew what his choice would be. Icel was right, he wasn't like the other Decepticons, never was.

"Let me come with you?" He asked his whisper barely audible. But Icel and Jade heard.

They nodded in twin perfected unison and then Knockout powered down, weather in shock or something else, they never knew.

The group picked up their newest, possible recruit and carried him down to the ground bridge. Jade and Icel upon seeing the vortex, forgot everything in the past 24 hours and only thought.

 _Finally, we're returning home._

 **Well i really hope you enjoyed the story yall, chapter 8 and 9 are coming soon, hope your liking it. Till next time, Till all are one. Nova out ; )**


	8. Chapter 8

**Wow these chapters are rolling, hope you read and review! Thx~Nova**

Chapter 2

Autobot Twins:

"Where are they?" Sides asked.

"Asleep, for now." His twin replied.

"Good, they're nowhere near the con, right?" Sides asked worriedly.

"Yup, he's on the opposite side of base, they're safe." Sunny assured his twin.

"They've been through a lot, best we let them sleep." Sunny said leading his brother away.

"Good point." Sides agreed and followed his brother through the base.

"Where is said con?" Sides asked. Sunny gestured for him to follow. They walked over to the where the red mech recharged in the same power down he fell into when they found him.

"You think he's for real?" Sides asked.

"I do, knowing the girls, I don't doubt they convinced him to switch. And besides he's always been a bit soft." Sunny replied with certainty. Sides nodded.

"I just don't want him near the girls so much, con or no con." He said his optics narrowing.

"Agreed, we keep them safe and far until he actually proves himself with an act of pure selflessness." Sunny agreed.

"Settled?" Sides asked.

"Settled." Replied Sunny.

Kris:

"Are you sure Ratchet?" I asked looking with uncertainty upon the other Doctor.

"Optimus believes everybot deserves…redemption. Personally I believe Knockout has secured his fate when he chose the Decepticons." Ratchet replied.

"The girls seem to trust him." Kris countered.

"Yes, and the girls are explicit and more than willing to risk the lives we have here. They may know Knockout; however, they do not know the Decepticons as well as we Autobots." He said roughly. Kris nodded.

"Ok, that makes sense, I'm gonna go find Jazz, kay." He said hopping down.

"Very well." Replied Ratchet curtly not looking down. Kris walked off in search of his companion.

"Hey Jazz." He said when he found his guardian.

"Hello Kris, wha' are ya doin up so late?" Jazz asked.

"I was checking in on our, guest." He said carefully.

"Ah, ol' Knockout troublin ya?" Jazz asked.

"Not really, it's just that I'd hate for anything to end badly and have been wondering whether or not he means it." Kris explained.

"Yeah, well, we've all bin wondrin tha now haven't we." Jazz said with thought written in his optics.

"What do you think?" Kris asked.

"Oh, I don know, I think he's fur real, jus hard ta tell with them cons' ya know." Jazz said. Kris remembered painful memories.

"Yes, I think I see your point." He answered. Then he left without saying another word. He was asking what everyone else thought, since he wasn't sure what he thought. Maybe Knockout was ok. Just maybe.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Jade:

Jade squinted in the bright light that filled her eyes when she opened them. She had just woken up after ages of good sleep back at base. The last few hours hit her hard. She had been holding a lot of emotion lately. Mostly about Knockout. She hoped he wasn't still mad. He seemed just scared about the fact that he switched factions. She still remembered Icel's words to him before he passed out…powered down…whatever. She stretched and turned to Icel who lay above her in the top bunk.

"Are you awake?" She asked upwards.

"Hardly. "Pretending I haven't woken up yet." Was her sisters tight reply.

"Same, too much too fast." Jade groaned.

"And too soon." Icel chimed in. Jade sighed and rolled onto her stomach while Icel leaned over the rail of the bunk.

"You to tired to get up?" Icel asked.

"Too tired? Heck no! In fact, I'm extremely late for a certain drumming routine." Jade replied grinning wickedly.

"Pretend I said nothing." Icel groaned.

But Jade began banging away anyways receiving a dirty look from her twin. Her hands flew across the drums and symbols and like always she could feel the drums beat straight to her heart. Her heart the metronome and her hands music. She loved the drums, they were powerful and outright, thye never sounded quiet or afraid. Always loud and powerful, like herself.

Suddenly the door burst open.

"What's going on! Sunny yelled in a fighting stance.

"Nothing Sunny, I'm just playing the drums." Jade said calming him down.

"That noise maker, I swear I'll never understand you humans." He said exasperated.

"Making noise first thing you wake up." He said confused.

"No, only Jade." Icel said smirking. Jade gave him a sheepish grin.

"What, it wakes _you_ up." Jade replied. Icel rolled her eyes and turned over back in bed.

"Well call me if you need anything." Sunny let them know.

"Actually, is Sideswipe here right now." Icel asked looking at the gold bot.

"Yeah, I'll go get him." Sunny replied. Then he turned and walked out. Jade began drumming again. Icel sighed.

"Here we go again." She hissed. Jade just closed her eyes and put her headphones on to block out her sisters groaning and sighing. The only thing she heard was the music, ringing forever in her heart.

Knockout:

I opened my eyes to a dark yet welcoming medical bay. I practically jumped out of my metal at the sight of it. Then I remembered what had happened. Lubricant filled my optics but I refused to let them fall. Everyone would probably just hate me. They wouldn't probably even here me out, they would kill at the first time I admit one of my wrongs. I would have to leave, sometime when no one was here, so I could escape, maybe become rouge, but either way away from all the trauma, and all the decisions. I was never good at making decisions for myself, back on Cybertron my friend Breakdown would help me. But here, here I was all alone. But then I remembered the twins, the human twins. Yes of course, they were here for me. They had taken an interest in helping me. Being friends to me. More decisions, stay…or leave. I can't decide, I probably never will. But then what. What can I do if I don't decide to stay, an don't decide to leave. My helm started spinning, this is why I hate thinking about options. I like having a straight clear path, like when I drive. Stay on the road wherever it may go. Intersection? Follow the one that had a faster speed limit. Always a clear option. But unfortunately, life was all the same speed limit, and there were usually more than just two roads in which to pick.

"Ah Knockout, you're awake, I've been meaning to talk to you." Came a deep voice. Knockout jumped and turned. It was Optimus.

"It is good to see you are awake and well." He started. Knockout cut him off.

"Iknowi'vedonesomanybadthingsandicanmakeupforthemalljustgivemeachanceifnoticanjustleaveIrealizeyouprobablydon'ttrustmeandidon'tdeserveasecondchance." He blurted before Optimus could say another word.

(Translation: I know I've done some so many bad things and I can make up for them all just give me a chance, if not I can just leave I realize you probably don't trust me and I don't deserve a second chance.)

Knockout vented in relief, glad to have put the decision on somebot else. But Optimus clearly had other plans.

"Knockout, I believe every bot deserves a second chance, as to if you prefer to leave or not, I leave this decision to you." He said calmly.

"I…understand." Knockout said looking at his peds.

"That is not what I intended our conversation to be about." Optimus explained.

"Oh, um what did you want to say then?" Knockout asked.

"I merely wanted to know what made you have a change of spark." Optimus explained.

"Oh, it was the girls, I mean, what they said to me. They told me I wasn't the kind of bot who wanted to kill, and cause destruction. They wanted to be friends with me, they noticed me. No one had really done that before." Knockout explained.

"Thank you doctor; this information has been most valuable. And if you chose so to stay, know you shall always matter and be recognized." Optimus replied warmly. Knockout smiled.

"Thank you." He replied. Optimus smiled back.

"Most of us secretly look forward to your joining the team." He said then he left Knockout to his own thoughts.

And his decisions.

Sideswipe:

 _What is that infernal racket!_ Sideswipe thought maliciously as he made his way towards the twin's room. Icel had apparently requested him. He slowly cracked the door open and much to his _surprise_ it was Jade on the floor bashing at some hard cylinders harshly while up in the top bunk lay Icel, who had her hands over her ears and was tightly closing her eyes.

"Sides! Get me down and get me out!" She called scrambling down off her bunk and straight into his servo.

"What's she doing!" He yelled over the noise.

"Drumming, but never mind that, let's just please get out of here!" She yelled back. He nodded and carried her out of the noisy room.

"Where to?" He asked the drumming echoing behind him.

"let' go for a drive, for a while now I haven't been able to just enjoy a ride." She said.

"Ok, where do you want to drive then?" Sides asked.

"Anywhere, as long as your radio works." She replied. Sides raised an optic ridge at this but transformed Icel landing in his front seat. Then he drove out of base. Immediately he turned on the radio.

"Oh! I know this song!" Icel exclaimed. She took a deep breath and then did something that really surprised Sideswipe. Once again Icel began to sing. Right out loud.

 _Nature Nurture_

 _Heaven and home_

 _Sum of all and by them driven_

 _To conquer every mountain shown_

 _But I've never made it over the river_

 _Angle, angle what have I done_

 _I've faced the quakes the wind the fire_

 _Braved them beat them on my own_

 _Why can't I cross this river_

 _It'll take a lot more than words and guns_

 _A whole lot more than rage and muscle_

 _the hands of many must join as one_

 _or you'll never make it over the river._

Icel finished the song with flourish and silence just like she had last time.

"Wow." Sides vented.

"That was beautiful." He said praising her. She turned red.

"Thanks." She whispered. The next song began to play.

"Will you keep going?" Sides asked cautiously. She smiled.

"If thou insist upon it." She said happily and once more began to sing the beautiful songs that played to Sideswipe's audio receptors in such a daunting yet wonderful way. Icel had a beautiful voice and each note was perfection. Pure perfection. One thing was for sure, Icel and Jade knew music like the back of their hand. They knew every nook and cranny and prospect of it. Musical would've been one of the best words to describe their human partners, no question. And Sides was beginning to understand it now to. It played more to the spark than it did to the audio receptor. Or as the humans might say. Listen with your heart, not your ear.

Kris:

Unable to come to any decision Kris decided to head up to the top of base. The sun was just beginning to rise above the Nevada peaks. Kris truly did love it here in Nevada. The hot rocks the blue skies, sure it was dusty, but past the dust and dryness, Nevada was the real golden state. From the bright sunrise to the dark yet powerful gold sunset in the evening. Even the day was washed in the suns gold light. Kris smiled as he basked in the new and glorious morn. (Sorry that was cheesy; ) Kris sighed and relieved himself of all his thoughts lately. He liked nothing better than to simply allow his thoughts to run away from him. So he sat there, unaware of his surroundings simply letting his thoughts slip away further and further…further and further…

"KRIS!" Someone screamed. And suddenly he was falling, reality punch to the gut and Kris screamed out as the hard ground came rushing to meet him. He slammed his eyes shut, no, this wasn't happening. He was still on the very edge of the cliff watching the sun go down. He opened his eyes again. Nope still falling, deathly fast. "HELP!" He yelled. "JAZZ, HELP ME!" He screamed as the ground got to close. No no no no no. He was dead, he was watching now as his lifeline came faster and faster. Closer and Closer. Tears began to stream upward and he flipped around and kept falling. Then here came to ground feet away and then, BAM. Nothing, but the ground was cold and Kris knew he already gone. Then nothing, Kris thought nothing, felt nothing, was nothing, he was gone.

A thought sparked. From a ceased mind, a mind that should have been out of existence. Where was he. Who was he, what was happening. _Curious, in most of the stings of fate that happened, and you perished._ Said the voice. The little thought found it to had a voice. _What do you mean? Where am I, what am I. What is this._ The thought wondered. _I mean, in most of the paths, you died, but now you are just on the brink of death, you are in the center, the time continuum of life and death, few homo sapiens make it out, but you are in the hands of Cyber econdimans, so you have many paths to take, each in which brings a different scenario._ The voice replied. _I don't know anything, I am just a little thought. I don't know how or when I got here, or what is here. I know nothing of what you speak._ The thought replied. _You're a mere consciousness. But you can be so much more. Want me to show you._ The voice asked. _Yes, but first, what are_ _ **you.**_ The little thought asked. _I've never been asked, I watch over all living beings, everywhere. I see what paths lead to what, I guess you could call me the watcher of fate._ The voice reasoned. _I'm not sure what fate is, nor do I know of these living beings, but please enlighten me._ The thought replied. _Gladly_. The Fate Watcher said and the thought was lifted into a brightness.

Before the thought was an image. A blue and silver figure was holding a much smaller figure with brown fluff upon his head. They were different. But they were clearly happy with the other. _What is it?_ The thought asked. _More._ The voice replied. Then the image changed and there was violence and more tall hard figures were hurting each other. _Oh why?_ The thought asked. _Betrayal._ Was the voices answer. The thought began to feel something unpleasant, for he knew not of what the voice spoke of. It was hard and made the thought wonder more, but was met with no explanation. _I do not like this, I want to understand._ The thought pressed the Watcher. _Think of what you request, to understand is to be one. And to come back from the brink of death, the center, shall be no easy task._ Replied the voice. _I can't stand not knowing, I must know, I want to know, I_ _ **hate**_ _not understanding._ The voice growled. _Very well, come, let me put the thought back into you._ The Watcher replied. _After that, I am not sure what may happen to you._ The voice explained. _If it gives me a chance to know again, I'll take it._ The thought replied bravely. _Ok, and little thought, good luck._ Was the voice's final words before the brightness slammed into the thought.

He jumped, he could move!

"Wha-?" He could speak! Suddenly hurt rushed into his back. What was going on, what had happened. Now he was supposed to know. But know what?!

"Kris! Thank Primus, just rest, don't strain yourself, you had quite a fall." Said a new voice. One he knew well. What had the voice called him? Kris? Yes. Kris, and he had fallen, he wasn't sure from where yet. Or who owned the voice from which spoke to him. As to where he was he still didn't know.

"Who? Where?" He managed to croak out two of the several questions that he had.

"Who?!" Repeated the voice. Kris blinked his new eyes.

"Who." He repeated.

"Kris, don't you remember, oh. Oh no. That's not good." Said the voice.

"What?" Kris croaked again.

"Kris, do you remember me, my name is Ratchet." The voice said.

"Ratchet? Voice. I recognize, voice. Not know Ratchet." Kris groaned. The voice let out a breath. A sad breath. "Do you remember Jazz?" He asked carefully. "J-Jazz, y-yes. Rember Jazz." Kris said remembering him as the silver tall figure in the image, he must have been the small brown fluffy figure. "That's good." Ratchet said. Then suddenly the image came clearer. An orange and white figure towered over him. Kris jumped again. "Who?" He asked again. "I'm Ratchet child." The figure spoke. Kris sighed in relief knowing he was in no danger, the voice was familiar. And that was all Kris needed. A blue and silver figure walked in. "Jazz?" Kris asked looking up. "Yes Kris, you're safe now, must thank dear Knockout later." The silver and blue figure answered. "Jazz." Kris affirmed. "Um, he ok doc." Jazz asked. "No, he has suffered memory loss." Ratchet said gravely. "What! Kris, you remember me right?" Jazz asked nervously. "Rember Jazz." Kris repeated. Jazz vented in relief, his little friend at least remembered him. "Don't worry, I'll always be here for you." Jazz whispered stroking his little friends fuzzed up hair. Kris felt a smile light his mouth. He vaguely remembered the silver figure, always watching out for him. "I am contacting Agent Fowler. He may be in touch with people in the medical department." Ratchet said attempting to settle Jazz. Kris frowned, he felt like he was missing something vital, but what. Something he just wasn't getting at. He had to figure it out. He didn't think he could bear the frustration any longer. What was he missing, what had he _forgotten?_

 **DUN DUN DUN, nother cliffy, wow i suck, but im getting more in promise. And any ideas would be appreciated. Nova out ; )**


	9. Chapter 9

**Super short one guys bear with me, but it is important i will say that, Read and plz review. Thx~Nova**

Knockout: The darkness of the berthroom was only slightly daunting as Knockout sat in the silence. He kept going over what had happened. He wondered if the small child was living still. The image kept replaying in his helm. The boy slipping, then falling for what seemed like forever. Then himself driving around the corner and watching him fall. The quick transformation the jump, the catch, then the sickening sound of the boy hitting his servo and falling unconscious. The rush, everyone running to him, whispering things to him. Taking the boy after he never wanted to let him go, never wanted the small child to fall, ever again. Ratchet taking him, Knockout and him checking him over and hooking him up to life support. Knockout hadn't yet met the boy; he only knew the twins. But the boy had been kind to him when he had been awake for moments after his betrayal, no his change of spark as Optimus had said.

He heard voices suddenly in the medical bay. He quietly stood and walked out of his offered room. The boy, Kris Knockout was pretty sure his name was, was sitting up with a glazed look in his eyes.

"Kris? How are you feeling?" He asked quietly approaching him.

"Who?" Was the boy's response. Knockout did a double take.

"Who?" the boy repeated pointing at Knockout.

"Kris, my name is Knockout, do you remember?" He asked worriedly. Kris shook his head violently.

"Rember only Jazz, not know Knockout. Voice recognize voice." He stuttered.

"Dear Primus, he's forgotten almost everything." Knockout whispered to himself. Kris looked up at him with creepy glazed eyes, eyes that hold nothing. Not like before, before they held a happy light, but behind it secrets. Knockout had always noticed. But now they were empty, they held no more memories.

"Oh Kris, don't worry, I'll help you remember one day. But you've got to promise to try and remember everything, please try." Knockout said.

"Trying, I'm trying, I don't remember much." Kris said now clearly trying to not speak oddly.

"Don't worry, I'll help you, we'll get there." Knockout promised. Kris looked up.

"Th-thank you." He said nodding, and then he smiled a little light returning to his eyes as he looked upon Knockout.

"One day, I will understand." He assured Knockout.

"Yes maybe one day." Knockout smiled softly vowing in his helm to be there for the child, as the child had once been there for him.

 _The voice sat in his quiet nothingness. He wondered what would have happened if he let the thoughts stay, and keep him company in his oblivion. The thoughts who had belonged to the small child by the name of Kristopher, would certainly have a hard time getting back into the right life in the waking world. Kristopher counterpart had a near death experience as well. But Rafael had more luck and no trouble getting back into his life. The voice decided to go and check on the parallel fight between the other Autobot and Decepticons. And check on little Rafael to see how he was doing. For he was the tie between the parallel universes, and he alone could travel between them. Both Kris and Rafael had interacted with him, he wondered what they might do to the time and space continuum. If they happened to both be trying at the same time._

 **I shall explain, that is a promise! But keep reading to find out what happens next! Nova out ; )**


	10. Chapter 10

**WARNING: this chapter will get confusing! Bear the confusion, embrace the confusion! Or it shall consume you! R &R Thx~Nova**

Jade and Icel were both sitting by a confused Kris.

"What about this one?" Jade asked holding up another picture on her phone. Kris again shook his head. The twins sighed. It had been a few days and the only improvement was Kris's grammar and he had now successfully remembered who the transformers were and fleeting seconds of his past. But none other than that.

"Please try a tiny bit harder Kris, I know it's difficult but it's so important. Please." Icel begged.

"I told you, I can't remember, I am trying, really." Kris complained. Icel sighed.

"I know Kris; you'll get there one day." She replied placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I hope so. I really do."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe:

"Sides, do me a favor." Sunny said, his brother looked up.

"What, you want me to buff the hard to reach spots behind you?" Sides asked sarcastically.

"No, that would be nice, but no. I want you to help me with a prank." He explained.

"What did you have it processor?" Sides asked an old sly grin appearing on his faceplates.

"I was thinking your processor would be over loaded on some." Sunny replied.

"oh yes, I have thousands of ideas." Sides replied grinning maliciously.

"But who to prank?" Sunny asked beginning the brainstorming fiasco.

"Everyone at once, trust me I've got the perfect plan." Sides replied.

"Must you keep me waiting to bear the it?" Sunny asked leaning forward. Sides grinned again and whispered in his brothers audio receptors.

"That, is despicable, I love it!" Sunny agreed. The corner of Sideswipe's mouth drew up in a quirky smirk.

"I knew you would." And right away the two twins began to draw out plans of attack and setup for their prank, it had been so long since they had a good laugh at someone else's misfortune, and no one would really be expecting it. Yes the masters of pranksters had bided their time, possible just enough that no one would see it coming until it hit them in the optics.

Ratchet:

Ratchet sighed as he finally closed down the medical bay. It was late and Kris had just finally fallen asleep. The poor kid wasn't doing much better and Ratchet was beginning to wonder if his memories would ever come back. The girls had been such a help, as had surprisingly Knock Out. But so far the only one Kris remembered was Jazz, which made sense, but was rather unlucky in hindsight.

"Ratchet?" A voice suddenly called, it was Sideswipe.

"Yes, what do you need Sideswipe?" Ratchet replied looking at the young red mech.

"Huh?" Sideswipe said looking at him funny.

"I asked what you needed, is something wrong, because if not then I have some very important work to catch up on." Ratchet said irritably.

"Why'd you call me Sideswipe, did you finally mix our names up?" Sideswipe asked.

"What?!" Ratchet asked in shock.

"Why did you call me Sideswipe, I'm Sunny remember." Sideswipe said gesturing to himself.

"Why don't you go get your brother and come see me in the medical bay." He said stepping back in minor disturbance.

"Uh, ok, don't see why not." Side/Sunny acknowledged. Ratchet vented he truly thought he'd seen it all. Clearly he was wrong.

The twins walked back in a few minutes later.

"Ok, Sunny, please raise your servo." Ratchet said getting straight down to business. Sideswipe hesitated for a second and then raised his servo in the air.

"Hmm. Sunny, please go into the medical bay and check on yourself in the mirror. Sideswipe looked appalled but rather excited at the new instruction, Sunny would never pass up a chance to look in a mirror. Suddenly both the Sunstreaker yet Sideswipe bot and Ratchet heard a scream and the Sideswipe yet Sunstreaker came rushing out. He looked at the Sunstreaker.

"You took my paint!" He cried dramatically. The Sunstreaker jumped and looked down at his servos in wonder.

"No Sunny!" Said the Sunstreaker.

"You took mine!" He said angrily.

"Red is such a horrid color." The Sideswipe who was Sunny whined.

"Sunswipe and Sidestreaker. Well this is new." Ratchet grumbled appalled himself. He knew that this wasn't going to be easy, he would have to figure how this happened and how to switch them back, it certainly was going to be a downside to his life. Most of the downsides involved the twins though, and Ratchet simply found it hard to be surprised that they screwed something up, everyone knew it was only a matter of time before something went wrong or some prank was pulled, but secretly he was glad it wasn't the latter.

"Sunswipe, I'm going to call you that until we fix this." He said addressing the Sunstreaker who held Sideswipe's consciousness.

"And I'm calling you Sidestreaker." He said addressing the Sideswipe who held Sunstreaker's consciousness. The twins looked at each other and then nodded.

"Ok, but do you know how to fix it, I don't want to be stuck in this horrid paint job forever." Sidestreaker sneered looking down at himself in disgust. Ratchet was taken aback for a moment when he remembered that this was really Sunstreaker talking. Boy was this going to be hard to get used to.

"All, medical bay, both of you, I will inform Optimus of our uh, little misfortune." Ratchet said ushering them into the berth next to Kris.

"Come on doc, we don't need a berth, we're not sick." Sunswipe complained. Ratchet growled, Sunswipe was going to be the difficult one.

"Just as long as you don't break anything." He hissed, then slammed the door behind him.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker:

"I can't believe he fell for that bro!" Sideswipe said happily.

"We still planning on phase two?" Sunstreaker replied.

"yeah duh, it'll be hilarious won't it!?" Sides said excitedly.

"Sure, sure, just keep your voice down would ya!" Sunny hissed angrily. Sides placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry little bro, it'll work out all fine." Sides assured his twin.

"First of all, I'm not your little brother, we're the same age, and second get your filthy servo of my shoulder plating!" Sunny growled at his twin. Sides gave a sheepish smile and removed his servo from his brother. Sunny vented in exasperation and stepped a little back from his twin. Sides just kept the smile up.

"All right, initiating phase two, alert the other twins." Sunny instructed. Sideswipe's smile turned from sheepish to a mischievous.

"With pleasure." He answered leaving the medical bay.

"See you around, Sidestreaker." Sideswipe joked.

"Don't get into trouble Sunswipe." Sunstreaker replied. And with that the twins split up off to find their own mischievous partners. And give their medic one heck of a time.

"I like this idea!" Jade said smirking. Icel was more hesitant.

"Well, I don't see why not." She said slowly. Sides did a double take.

"You actually are considering breaking rules!" Sides asked surprised, yet ecstatic.

"Well technically, there is no rule against it." Icel countered slowly. Sides smiled.

"I see where you're coming from." He said slyly. Icel returned the smile.

"And besides, I've always wanted an excuse to bend rules or pull pranks." She said with an unusually glint in her optic…eye, whatever.

"Y-you have?" Sideswipe asked in astonishment.

"Yup, being the one who tries to follow rules all the time, it's such a drag. This is my chance!" Icel said with a tone that was most unlike her strict and rather sarcastic one. Jade raised and eyebrow.

"And you never bothered to mention this?" She asked skeptically.

"I used to, back when…when mom and dad were…back when they were." She stopped suddenly choking up.

"Back when they were alive?" Jade asked softly. Icel nodded solemnly.

"Yes, you were probably too young to remember it much. It was so long ago. But they were so fun, they never minded my pranks and my funny jokes, they called them. You were so little then, so innocent. You were the one who would sit quietly and play with blocks while I ran around coloring on the walls." She gave a sad smile.

"I think you became more like you are now, once I stopped being like that. After they passed." She bit her lip and her eyes became blurry. Sides knelt down.

"Icel, I'm so sorry. You don't have to do this, not if you don't want to." He said quietly. Icel sat down in his servo. He brought her quietly up and sat down his self, and just held onto the tiny quiet human. Icel leaned into him.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"I could have no better friend." She said holding back as many tears as she could. She lay there curled up in a ball against his chassis. Sides held onto her tightly so no more hurt come find its way in.

Sunstreaker:

"Sunny?" Called a soft voice. It was so quiet at first he thought it was Kris. He turned around. It was Jade.

"Hey Jade, what do you need." He asked bending down and offering her a servo.

"Just you." She said quietly climbing into his servo. He brought her up and sat back against the wall

"Any reason?" He asked immediately telling something was wrong.

"I don't want to talk about it." She said wrapping her hands around her knees. Sunny sat down and just held her. She heaved great sigh and sat there for a few more seconds. Then she turned and leaned against his chassis. Sunny almost jumped. He never had anyone do this before. He sat there surprised for a few moments and then wrapped his servos around the girl awkwardly. Then held her more softly and he could feel her little body was warm and shivering in his servo. Jade leaned into him more and pressed her head against his chassis. He bent his helm over her and shut his optics. She had pressed a tiny hand against him quietly and they stayed like that until Sunny fell into recharge and Jade fell fast asleep. In the room next door, Sides and Icel were both in a similar position both recharging and sleeping as well.

Optimus:

Somehow he knew, somehow he knew they would come together well. Yes the two pairs of twins were perfect partners for each other. Optimus had known, he always knows, he always has, and he probably always will.

Chapter 4

Ratchet:

I just didn't make sense. Any of it. The twins, switching bodies? No mindsets. Was that correct? But how could this have happened. The answer was there clear as day in his processor, it wasn't. Or at least it shouldn't have been. Unless they someone came in contact with a charged simplifier crystal. But there was only one in existence, and Optimus had sent it to a remote island, something like Dragon stone, or Griffin Rock, yes that was it, Griffin Rock. But Ratchet didn't care about that place, he only cared about why and how this was possible, which still in his processor, wasn't.

The scans he had run over displayed nothing useful of the sorts and Ratchet wondered if he would need to Cat Scan both their processors to clarify some things which were beginning to irk him. That's when all Pit broke loose…again.

Whoever it was they were screaming bloody murder, as humans liked to call it. Ratchet's audio receptors almost had a glitch at the sounds of it. He tore into the other room with his first aid kit. There on the floor was Jade, and she was shaking her hands up and down so rapidly that Ratchets optics got dizzy. She was screaming and had a look on her face which showed pure horror.

"What is it?!" Ratchet yelled over her screams. Jade looked up at him with fearful eyes.

"I **_Cannot_** be a human, won't, won't, won't, won't, WON'T!" She shrieked. Ratchet raised an optic ridge at this.

"Umm, are you feeling ok?" He asked skeptically to the small girl.

"What _happened_ to my beautiful gold paint!" She whined shaking her hands at herself some more. Ratchet was really confused now. Then it hit him…hard.

"Wait! Sunstreaker?!" He nearly screamed. Sunny/Jade looked at him with fearful eyes.

"Help." They squeaked. Then Sunstreaker walked in, or rather Jade. And she was having _minor_ difficulties standing up.

"Woah!" She yelled and * _CRASH_ * Sunny's frame fell harshly to the ground.

"Ow." Jade groaned pulling Sunny's frame up.

"Jade!" the human Sunny yelled.

"Don't screw up my finish!" He yelled crossly.

"Sorry Sunny." Jade said as her new heating fans began to start up.

"I'm not usually this tall." She explained apologetically. Sunny sighed long and slow.

"This will not end well." Sunny said from down on the floor.

"Wait. Where are Sideswipe and Icel?" Ratchet asked. Then a scream could be heard from next door. And it also resembled the scream of bloody murder, but it was Sideswipes scream. And at that moment Ratchet knew it was actually Icel doing the screaming, from Sideswipes frame.

"Well, I think it's time we called in some backup." Ratchet said as the next pair of switched twins came rushing into the room.

* _Knockout, can you please come into the medical bay. *_ Ratchet commed to the other medic.

* _Be right there. *_ Came the hesitant reply. And a few minutes later a shy red mech peeked his helm through the door.

"Knockout come in, we have a strange dilemma. And you might be the only one who knows the science to it." Ratchet said.

"Me?" Knockout asked skeptically.

"Yes you, paint job, get in here." Jade said from Sunstreaker. Knockout raised an optic ridge.

"That's Jade." Ratchet explained. Knockout did a double take.

"What!?" he asked staring at the girl who was now at his level and just as shiny.

"Heh heh." She said nervously shrugging her shoulders. Knockout put a thin servo to his helm.

"And let me guess, that's actually Sunstreaker, and that's Icel and that's Sideswipe?" He asked pointing to the opposites as he said the names in turn. Ratchet just nodded.

"Any ideas?" Ratchet asked.

"Umm, maybe we should scan for Simp Crys matter in their systems?" Knockout suggested.

"No, Optimus sent the only Simplifier Crystal to a remote island. There's no way." Ratchet replied. Knockout shrugged.

"Then I guess we better start researching." Knockout answered shrugging.

"Yes, guess we better." Ratchet replied.

 **I'm sorry, i had to add some bonding moments with the twins! Don't kill me plz. But hope you enjoyed and hope you review! Nova out ; )**


	11. Chapter 11

**Nova to the people of Fanfiction~ i am back, i am so sorry it took so long for me to update, i suck sooo bad, it's been like a month, at least i think, ok so this chapter my story really comes together, it would be great to get some reviewers. Thx~ Nova ;)**

"There's just no reasoning for it." Knockout cursed.

"All scans indicate that there should be no reason that they have switched…what have they switched anyways? Bodies, and frames, or minds and processors. Or something else?" Knockout asked curiously. Everyone just shrugged at him and he vented placing a servo to his processor.

"There just is no explanation for it." Ratchet growled from his corner of workspace. He continued to sit there thinking.

Suddenly a loud crash sounded from the corner. Ratchet and everyone else jumped.

"Sorry, not used to this." Jade said as she continued stumbling around in her taller frame. Icel sighed, she had sat down like the smart human that she was and sighed exasperated as Jade crashed around.

"Jade!" Sunny whined.

"You are dilerbratly screwing up my paint job, sit down!" He hissed from the floor.

"Why?" Came the reply.

"Because, I asked you to."

"No."

"Oh come on please just sit."

"I won't!"

"Please!"

"No!"

"PLEASE!"

"WHY!"

"JADE!"

Both of you, stop shouting please!" Ratchet yelled breaking up their argument. Sunny cursed under his breath.

"Heard that." Ratchet growled from his corner. Sunny crossed his arms and sat down angrily. Jade continued crashing around the medical bay and Sunny frowned and began to just sit there snarling under his breath. Ratchet vented. It was going to be a long time until they were all back to normal.

Sideswipe was acting strange as well, he was poking his hands and face all over.

"Sideswipe, what _are_ you doing?" Icel asked looking down at him.

"I, umm." Sideswipe turned red.

"Sorry." He whispered sitting and clasping his hands together. Icel rolled her optics.

"There is no problem, there is nothing we can do, there is nothing they have touched or eaten." Ratchet said frustrated looking down at the scans.

"Maybe we can wait it out?" Knockout suggested.

"Ugh, as much as that might work I don't think anyone here can tolerate them like this for long enough. And I need to help Kris more now that he is begging to regain some of his memories." Ratchet answered to the suggestion. Everyone's attention snapped up.

"What?" Everyone asked.

"Yes, and now I have less time to help with your guy's dilemma." He responded gesturing to the two pairs of swapped twins. Immediately the four of them got guilty looks.

"What? Was it something I said?" Ratchet asked.

Silence.

Then realization began to seep its way into Ratchet's processor.

"Tell me you didn't." He breathed vehemently dangerous.

"SLAGGIT YOU FRAGGERS! DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU PUT ME THROUGH!" Ratchet screamed and suddenly a wrench flew out of subspace!

"ALL OF YOU OUT, _NOW!"_ Ratchet was so loud and furious. More wrenches smacked the back of unsuspecting helms. Knockout, though not at fault ran out of the medical bay along with them.

" ** _GET OUT!"_** He screamed violently. And in moments the medical bay was empty again. The twins and Knockout were in the hall venting and panting heavily. Jade and Icel sat down. A tear began to form on Icel's eye. And quietly it slid down her face.

"Wow, well, angry Hatchets back." Sides said trying to lighten the mood. Icel continued crying.

"Real genius." Sunstreaker spat back.

"Hey! I hadn't realized the circumstance either ya know." Sideswipe countered.

"I also hadn't realized he would figure us out." Sideswipe said. Suddenly a soft sound came from Icel everyone looked at her.

"My, mom and dad never g-got mad like this. I didn't realize he would, h-hate us for it so much." Icel whimpered her voice wavering,

"He always got mad like this on the ark." Sideswipe shrugged.

"Oh, it was d-different with my family, they always laughed about it. I used to like making everyone smile. Clearly you guys take it a bit further." She cried standing and running off.

"Wait! Icel!" Sideswipe called after her.

"Leave her Sides. You hurt her heart. That runs deep." Sunny said placing a servo on his brother's shoulder.

"But." Sides began.

"Leave her Sides." Sunny hissed a warning. Jade looked up at Sunny.

"I have to go." Jade whispered and took off after her sister. The twins were left with just them and Knockout. There was an awkward silence.

"Well, uh, thanks for saving Kris back there." Sideswipe said sheepishly.

Knockout snorted.

"You do realize that I wasn't in on this prank and it too has brought my time off watching the child." Knockout drawled. Sideswipe looked down in shame but Sunstreaker held his head high, like always.

"Do you not realize what we were trying to do?" He spat at the red medic. Knockout almost didn't flinch at the tone. He was learning to be strong with Jade and Icel, however Sunstreaker was just too cold towards him.

Sunstreaker sneered.

"You're too cowardly to even stand up for yourself, how did you ever protect Jade and Icel, or if I'm guessing right, they probably protected you. You need to be brave and actually fight for what you care about as an Autobot. The sooner you learn that, the sooner that you will be an Autobot in ours and the girls sight." Sunstreaker hissed and gave Knockout one of his infamous glares.

If looks could kill, need I say much more.

Knockout flinched back and almost hid behind the wall. The look Sunstreaker gave him was so cold and menacing.

"I am an Autobot!" Knockout called to them, his own voice unconvincing to himself. Sunstreaker just hardened his optics.

"You may have saved Kristopher, but you still have yet to prove yourself, in many ways. You haven't sacrificed anything, except the safety of being a Decepticon. Safe since your old team was so much stronger than ours, we always had something to worry about. Decepticons attacking, you never did, not up in the sky anyways. You have to put your spark above that thick helm of yours and actually do something!" Sunstreaker snarled.

Knockout looked down.

"I, I'm sorry." He whispered. Then he turned and ran with hot tears of Energon sliding down his faceplates.

"Sunny, you shouldn't have said some of those things." Sideswipe said gently trying to put a servo on his brother.

"Get _off_ , and don't call me that again!" Sunstreaker snapped and his brother jerked off. Then Sunstreaker began to walk down the hallway arms crossed peds dragging. Sides sighed and went the other way, even he knew when his twin needed to cool off. Maybe Sunstreaker would let him in through the bond.

 _Sunstreaker?_ He tried.

 _Go away!_ Was the harsh reply and his side of the bond slammed down harder than probably intended. Sideswipe winced. Then he vented, now there was no one to go to. He was alone, every time his twin shut his out, he was alone, especially if everyone was angry with him. Even Icel. He sat down and wrapped his servos around his knees. Then he did something there, in the dark and quiet and silence, that surprised himself.

Sideswipe began to quietly hum. He soothed himself, Icel's singing had always calmed him down, soft and slow on the spark. Then the hum picked up in to mumbled words of a tune he had remembered. Then he was singing quietly, where no one would here him.

 _Nature Nurture_

 _Heaven and home_

 _Sum of all and by them driven_

 _To conquer every mounter shown_

 _Why can't I cross this river?_

Sideswipe didn't know the rest of the words so he went back to humming. And soon he fell into recharge, calmed, yet alone.

Jade and Icel:

"I didn't want this." Icel cried.

"I know Icel, neither did I." Jade whispered.

"I had no idea that, that this would happen, I didn't want to make Ratchet mad, I have to apologize. I such a horrible person and I can't even know when I take things too far. These are such hard times for everyone and I have to go and make them worse." She sobbed. Jade sat down next to her. She leaned over and hugged her twin.

"We didn't know, I didn't you didn't, I don't even think the twins did. Everyone makes mistakes, even you will, but at least now you know, without mistakes we would never learn. You can't blame yourself but if it makes you feel better, I can go with you to apologize to Ratchet." Jade offered.

"Yes, that is something we need to do." Icel agreed. Jade pulled her twin off the floor and slowly lead her down the hallway. Icel stopped outside the medical bay door.

"What if? What if he doesn't forgive us?" She whispered with hurt in her eyes.

"He will, Ratchet is like that, and if he doesn't, I'll make sure I find a way to relive you of the guilt, that is promise." Jade assured her. Icel looked at Jade carefully. Then held out her smallest finger. Jade wrapped her smallest finger around it and they shook on it. Then Icel pushed the door open.

Ratchet looked up at the sound of the door sliding open.

"What!" He spat. Icel flinched and Jade stood in front a little protectively. Icel averted her gaze from Ratchets steel blur optics, which were like ice upon the girls skin. Icel took a shaky breath then stepped out and forward.

"I apologize for any pain or stress I caused you, I feel deep guilt and remorse for anything I did, I hope never to anything like it again, I want this team to prosper and survive and to only have to the best outcome, I understand if you have no room in your spark to relinquish your hate or anger, what I did was probably in your optics unforgivable, I understand if you just want me out of your way, and if that is the case I will abide, but in my heart I hope that one day we may reach an understanding." Icel reeled off sincerely. Ratchet stood dumbfounded. When Icel apologized, she really apologized, it was never sign filled always pure and honest and true.

"Icel, Jade, I could never be mad at you, not for very long anyways. I can never forget what you did for our team, braving the Decepticons. I realize you made a mistake You put all your trust into someone who doesn't always know right from wrong, but in the end you make your own decisions, and I know in my spark that they are true." Ratchet replied. Icel started crying again.

"Thank you." She whispered. Ratchet scooped them up. Icel hugged one of his digits and Jade looked up with a smile.

"You twins are more trouble than your worth sometimes. But you have earned your respected place here." Ratchet assured them. They nodded simultaneously while Ratchet set them down. Suddenly a huge indescribable noise met everyones ears and or audio receptors. Ratchet looked to his medical bay as light began emitting from it. Everyone else came rushing in as the light began to shoot in different directions.

"What in the Allspark!" Ratchet yelled rushing over with everyone in hot pursuit. And there before the, was Kris, he was slowly dragging his finger down the air and cutting through the particles opening a rift of light with his finger tip. Soon a gap in space had opened. Kris's eyes were blank and was deaf to everyone screaming his name as he approached the rift. He placed one foot through it and then walked straight through it.

"KRISTOPHER!" Everyone screamed. Jade was the first to act with Jazz hot on her tail, the two dove through the rift themselves and disappeared. Icel soon followed, then the twins and Optimus and Ratchet. Then Knockout dove through the rift last since everyone was ahead of him and there wasn't really a point in staying.

 **DUN DUN DUN, And the chaos begins, review if you have ideas or you want to read some more of this action. Nova out ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

Kris:

Memories, I had no idea they could be painful. Too many at once anyways. But I remembered everything when I stepped through the gap in space. The memories flooded me and then I shot out and onto the hard ground of base. I looked up, but this was not base, not home. Sure it was identical, but it felt different, there was no way it was home. I heard ped steps and I looked up.

"What, human, what are you doing here!" Yelled a voice. It was Ratchet, but not Ratchet. He never once called him _human_.

"Ratchet?" Kris asked. The bot took a step back.

"How do you know my name.

"You aren't Ratchet! Ratchet knows who I am.

"You're a confusing little human.

"Let me take you back to my medical bay and maybe we can sort this out." Ratchet offered. Just then the rift behind Kris reopened and everyone came flying through. Last of all Knockout who slammed into Ratchet. Ratchet yelped and threw him off then punched his lights out.

"Knockout!" Kris cried in worry.

"You know this Decepticon?" Ratchet spat. Just then the Ratchet that Kris knew got up, both Ratchets stared at each other before scanning each other simultaneously. One of them put out a digit and the moment the other got close there was a blinding light and they pulled back.

"Intriguing." They said in unison.

"Don't do that." They both growled at one another. Jade and Sides stifled laughs and both Ratchets glared at them.

"Come to medical bay, we need to clearly sort some things out.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bumblebee:

The moment I got word of new comers I raced to pick up Raf from school. The moment we got to base we rushed into the medical bay where an extremely strange sight met our eyes. There stood the twins and Jazz, each with a human companion, the twins and Jazz should be dead, but the strangest was there were two Ratchets _and_ two Optimus's. Arcee and Bulkhead pulled up behind me and Jack and Miko got out.

"Woah! Who are the newbies, and what's with the con!" Miko shrieked excitedly. I looked back noticing that Knockout was also present though unconscious. Miko was the first to run over Jack calling after her. I scooped up Raf and followed them.

"I recognized everyone but the humans. There were three one the oldest looking around Jack's age the second oldest didn't look much younger, a little older than Miko, and the third was the same as Raf and with the same color hair, only his was wavy and flat where Raf's stuck up madly.

"You got them back! How legit is that!" The dark haired one said excitedly immediately reminding me of Miko.

"Every single one? All of them back?" Asked the blonde one.

"Yes, I don't have any more emptiness, test me if you like." Said the young boy.

"That's so great Kris!" The dark one said her voice still brimmed with excitement.

"Thanks Jade." Kris replied happily.

"Got what back?" Arcee asked from behind me. Everyone turned towards us. The human girls mouths hung open for a moment or two then they jumped up and rushed down hitting us with questions, well the dark one, Jade did anyways.

"Bumblebee and Arcee, and Bulkhead! No way! Your all here! Are you all still part of team Prime? Never mind that's a stupid question. What mission are you on, do you really all have human companions? Are they here? Can we see them?" She kept going but her sister talked over her.

"Is it really you guys? You must be wondering how we know you. We can probably explain all of that. Maybe we should talk with Optimus, your Optimus. I have some theory's, ya know maybe we should all just take a few to figure this out." Her sister, the blonde one suggested.

"That would be a good idea." Ratchet agreed. Our Ratchet, or at least I think it was. Several minutes later Icel, I learned the blonde's name was, was explaining everything she knew to our Optimus and everyone else.

(AN: PAY ATTENTION AND OR RE-READ, I SUCK AT EXPLAINING THINGS AND THIS MAY BE CONFUSING, BUT IT IS VERY IMPORTANT TO THE PLOTLINE!)

"So it started like this, we lived in Jasper, but it was a different Jasper than here. You guys know about TV shows right? Well we watched Optimus, Ratchet, Arcee, Bumblebee and Bulkhead and we watched your story, your adventures on the show. Also your human allies Miko, Jack and Raf. We watched it for years always hoping wishing and dreaming that you would come and take us away, since, well we didn't have the greatest life but that is beside the point. Well anyways, after a while of watching for you guys at the roadside we got caught up in a Decepticon mine where the Autobots were currently attacking. Well we touched some Energon which had been shot in its crystalized form, which gave us manipulative Energon abilities. But again that's another story. Well anyways, then we met the twins who brought us back to base where we met Kris and Jazz. After that we had a brilliant idea to go to the Decepticons who didn't know about us yet, we were able to provide them with unlimited Energon, which gave the Autobots the time they needed to harvest the rest of the known Energon deposits on Earth. Right now the Cons think we've been captured by the bots. But after we got 'captured' Knockout came back with us, since he was kinda our guardian with the cons. Then Kris got sad and fell off a cliff but Knockout caught him, but then he lost his memory, and then he opened a rift and we're all here. So I think this is some sort of Parallel universe. Kris, when we thought he died must have obtained a way to open the rift. But there is just no explanation for how he may have done it on his own." She said trailing off.

"That's where I can help." Kris answered.

"When I almost died, I was just consciousness. Nothing more, I met a voice. He said he was the tie between all universe's. Maybe since I met the voice, encountered it I was given a way to open, the rift. When I got back to the world of the living, which the voice said I could return to if I wanted. Once I did I didn't remember anything except Jazz, but only Vaguely. But there was something pulling at the back of me. Eventually I was able to open the rift, something was on the other side of it. But I couldn't go through it or it would get to hot and bright, but then one time that something wasn't there and now well i got through and now were here." Kris finished.

"Wait, but if your here, then who's stopping the Con's back in your universe?" Arcee asked.

"No one, we left...and there no one now." Sunstreaker realized.

"SO then whats stopping them from dune bashing Earth into smithereens, or taking it over." Miko worried

"Thats just it, no one and nothing is stopping them. We need a way back, and we need one...like now." Sideswipe finished for his twin.

"Or else our parallel fight.." Jade started.

"Our fight won't be there, takes two to fight, without us, the Cons will take Earth in our universe, and who knows what that will do." Icel finished for Jade.

"Our utmost priority will be sending Team Prime II back to there own universe." Optimus I answered. Optimus II nodded in agreement.

"I cannot let Megatron take Earth in any universe." They said simultaneously. All the humans snickered at that.

"Yea.. buh one question still stands, hohw on Earth, anah Earth, are we gonna get back to where we belong." Jazz pointed.

"Thahs a mystry, tha can't wait till latah."

 **I am sooooooooooo sorry for the cliff hangers. sersly i have a ton, but it leaves u in suspense for the next chapter, which hopefully will come sooner than these did. Thank u and Goodnight, or day. Nova out ; )**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys i made it back, sorry bout the cliffy and the long wait but you know writers block got to me so ya. Please review it would get me so motivated. Thx Nova.**

Sideswipe POV:

We had been here with team Prime for a few days now. Still tirelessly working to find a way back. Who knew what the Cons were up to back home, which at times seemed so close. Like I could reach a servo out a touch it, only to have it move again, but getting home wasn't what was on my processor, or on my spark. Yes, my spark, it had been hurting to badly since the day we came here. I had finally figured out why.

Icel.

She was still mad, no furious with me for the trouble I cause. I knew she was ok with some of my trouble, but my full blown prank clearly went too far. She had been trying since she knew me to keep me under control. To keep me out of trouble, and I went and blew her off. I went and dragged her into trouble she wasn't looking for. And I either had slag to pay or apologies to give. He was secretly hoping Icel would rather an apology than a punishment. And for her, for that little blonde human, it was worth a shot.

He approached the door to her and Jades berthroom, which had been lent to them for the time being. He took a slow calming vent and raised a servo to the door. His knock was quiet he at first wondered if they could even hear it. But he knew he should never doubt Icel's sharp hearing.

It opened a crack, and there she was.

"Oh, hello Sideswipe, do you need something?" She asked coolly. She used his full name rather than his nickname, not a good sign. Her tone was slightly distant, like she didn't want to be talking with him at the moment.

"Icel…I'm i… uh. I just wanted to say sorry, for everything. I realize I took it way to far and I dragged you into things I shouldn't have. And for that I'm sorry." He said taking it slow hoping she would forgive him. Her eyes softened a bit but her tone remained the same.

"Shouldn't you apologize to Ratchet?" She shot back.

"I should, and I will. But I also need to apologize to you. I could never live with myself if you were mad at me, and you have every right to be, and that is why I'm apologizing, because I don't want you mad at me anymore. I want you to laugh with me, smile with me, talk with me. I can't bear having you avoid me Icel. You mean to much to me." He said holding back thick tears from falling down his faceplates.

"Oh Sides." Icel whispered.

"I could never stay mad at you for long." She ran over to him and he scooped her up. He held her up to his faceplates.

"Do you forgive me?" He asked completely serious.

"Of course." She answered. She leaned closer and touched her forehead to his.

"I could never leave you."

Optimus's from Icel and Jades world POV:

Strange, certainly something he wasn't used to, and he would probably never forget talking to himself.

"It has come to my attention that the rift was open before due to the energy Kris and Rafael possess after awake from their coma's." The other Optimus said.

"Perhaps then the answer for our return would be to create a similar energy or have them-"

"Try to recreate the same energy?" The other Optimus asked.

"Indeed." He answered. But before they could talk further about the subject an alarm went off.

" _Decepticons."_ They said simultaneously. They rose and walked to the main hanger.

"Autobots!" Everyone looked up.

"Only my Autobots." One Optimus said. Everyone blinked having no idea which Optimus was which.

"Perhaps for the time being, we should all go, the element of surprise and additional firepower would be useful would it not." Optimus asked.

"I just do not wish to place anyone not under my command in eminent danger.

"They are trained warriors, and all in all they are technically still under your command so to speak." Optimus from Jade and Icel's world said.

"You are certain that is fine?" Optimus Prime (prime means from TFP universe) asked.

"Your universe, your rules." Optimus replied. Optimus Prime nodded.

"Well in that case, Autobots, all Autobots. Transform and Roll Out!" He called. Everyone got ready to go but Optimus Prime stopped the twins.

"Human accompany is not allowed." He said gesturing to Jade and Icel

"With all due respect sir but Jade and Icel have handled action, they are full-fledged Autobots. They have these uh powers, I'll explain that later, but besides that, they are a useful asset to our team." Sideswipe explained. Optimus Prime looked to Optimus with a raised optic ridge.

"Well they have not yet accompanied us on actually mission but have seen action and are capable of taking care of themselves." Optimus assured him.

"No fair! If newbies get ta come, I want in as well." Miko demanded.

"Miko." Bulkhead warned. She frowned and stomped to the other side of base. Jade gave the fastest smirk ever, but Optimus caught it. He internally rolled his optics.

The groundbridge opened and everyone rolled through except Raf Miko Jack and Kris. And both Ratchets.

The bridge deposited them right next to a Decepticon mining site.

"Why are the Decepticons mining Energon in such a place." Optimus wondered looking at the unusual seaside surroundings. They were huddled on the ledge of a cliff with the Decepticons below them drilling into the side of the cliff.

"Not Energon, relics. Several have been decoded trough the Iacon's archives database. There has been a futile chase to collect them before the other. Optimus Prime explained.

"What is your plan?" Optimus asked.

"Sunstreaker Sideswipe, would it be possible for you and your wards to cause a distraction, Arcee Bumblebee, sneak inside and collect the relic. Bulkhead, clear their path, Jazz go with Arcee and Bumblebee and ensure they get to the relic safely. Optimus I'm not sure it would be wise to come with me to fight Megatron, two of me may arise suspicion or questions." He explained. Optimus nodded.

"What should I do then?" Optimus asked.

"Remain here, keep watch, if you see any trouble, comm us immediately." Prime informed him. Optimus looked slightly put off a this. But agreed easily.

The twins took off first. Speeding down the hill at top speeds with Jade and Icel screaming insults and taunts at the Cons as they blasted past. Mostly driving around the troops peds to confuse them and make them crash into each other.

"I've seen smarter Scraplets!" Jade yelled at them.

"Crash into each other and you'll do our job for us!" Icel yelled behind her. Occasionally Sunstreaker and Sideswipe would transform and fly into the air slice a trooper in two then grab their ward and transform safely back around them.

 _Still front liners._ Optimus thought as the next group went off while the troopers were distracted. Bulkhead doing his job and clearing the way with his mace's. Optimus Prime transformed and drove at Megatron who was running over to either aid or shout at his troops. Optimus watched as they smashed head on and began fighting. He remained alert but still slightly itching to help, he mostly watched the twins since they were in his line of sight and he could occasionally see Prime and Megatron fight three ledges up. He also kept the cave entrance in the corner of his optics, he wanted his first lieutenant back safely.

The twins continued circling the now nearly dizzy troopers. Jade and Icel's taunting was most likely just hurting their audio receptors by now. They still had not noticed the stealth team sneak inside the entrance of the cave. Suddenly a scream pierced Optimus's audio receptors.

His helm snapped to attention in the direction it sounded. Sunstreaker was looking at something in his servo's, then he looked up at the troopers his optics getting a red tinge. Optimus sighed, this would not end well. He knew aiding the twins would be no use whatsoever. He was more worried about what was in Sunstreaker's servo. He a feeling he knew. Whatever it was, it got dumped in the Sideswipes unsuspecting servo as Sunstreaker unsheathed both his twin daggers and his feet morphed into wheels. He spun around slicing through anything that got to close, whether it was trooper or solid rock it was cut clean in half. Soon the ledge was a graveyard or mangled and dissected Vehicons. Optimus looked away from the gorier ones. Sunstreaker stood in the middle venting heavily. His wheels retracted along with his blades. The red glow diminished. He looked up then sank to his knees. He looked up to Sideswipe with coolant pouring down his faceplates. He shook his head in distress and held out a Energon covered servo. Sideswipe moved away a little. Sunstreaker looked down at his servo then tucked them to his sides. Sideswipe vented and held out a servo to his twin. He pulled Sunstreaker off the ground. He wrapped an arm around his shoulders and supported him over towards the rock where Optimus waited.

When they got there Sunstreaker sank to his knees again.

"Sunstreaker, it was not your fault." Optimus started.

"Yes it was, I got mad again, I need to control it!" He snapped.

"You were doing very well so far. Everyone slips now and again." Optimus told him calmly.

"If you can call this _slipping_." Sunstreaker growled.

"Sunny, calm down!" Sideswipe told him angrily.

"There are more important things to be doing here." He said and with that handed an unconscious Jade to Optimus's unsuspecting servo. He looked her over.

: _Ratchet, open a bridge:_ He commed.

: _Optimus to Prime, I'm taking a fallen warrior back to base.:_ He informed Optimus Prime.

: _Proceed, we will be there shortly.:_ Optimus Prime answered. The bridge opened not far and the group made their way back through it.

Optimus rushed Jade immedietly to a medical berth and Ratchet, his Ratchet, came over.

"What happened?" He asked instantly.

"Vehicon shot to the side." Sunstreaker muttered.

"Frag. That's not good." Ratchet cursed under his breath. He activated his medical holoform and pulled her shirt up to the top of her ribcage. He examined the burned melted skin.

"Where do you keep human medical treatment?" He asked the other Ratchet who was appalled by his holoform.

"We don't I'll have Jack call his mother. She's a nurse." He added seeing the other Ratchets confused look.

"Why on Cybertron and Earth do you not have human medical equipment!" He yelled over his shoulder.

"We don't let _our_ humans on the field." Ratchet II (TFP Ratchet) shot back. Ratchet grumbled.

He asked for Icel's smooth over shirt and gently cleaned the dirt and black marks away from the burn.

"Hmm, as I thought, the blast and the Energon within her did not mix well. She's gone into a coma." Ratchet told the surrounding watchers.

"That's bad?" Sunstreaker asked.

"Well it definitely isn't good." He answered. Suddenly a white mini car pulled up and a black haired woman stepped out with a medical bag.

"Over here immediately." Ratchet called to the woman. She ran over and before she could ask anything Ratchet took the bag.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" She asked after watching a few minutes of his work.

"Ratchet, busy." He said quickly. Now she looked really confused.

"You have the same name as our Autobot medic." She noted.

"Not same name, same bot. In holoform currently. Please don't bother, busy." He repeated. Now she looked completely lost. Icel pulled her aside and explained everything as best she could quietly. June as Icel learned the nurses name was, was completely shocked. Which was to be expected.

"But don't worry, my sister will live, she's tough." Icel assured her, more assuring herself. She then nodded to the woman and went to go sit on Sideswipes shoulder. After Ratchet cleaned treated and wrapped up the melted skin and burns. His holoform fizzled out and his ambulance transformed. He scooped Jade up carefully and handed her to Sunstreaker.

"Hold her close to your spark, it's life energy should heal her faster." Ratchet whispered to him. Sunstreaker nodded dully. And walked off with the girl in his servo's Sideswipe transformed and opened a door.

"Not right now Sides." Icel whispered.

"Not a drive, a talk." He pressed. She looked at his with long forlorn eyes, which held far more than just the pain for her sister. She sighed then went over and got in and Sideswipe sped out of base.

Knockouts POV:

Knockout slowly onlined his optics. He didn't really remember what happened. Kris, was he alright, he went through that weird looking portal and everyone followed him, but Knockout was blinded by something the moment he came across and knockout into stasis. He looked around at his surroundings. He was in a medical berth in the base. But what had happened?

He slowly stood on his unstable peds. His servo shot to his helm which began throbbing painfully.

Helmache.

He carefully made his way towards the open door, he heard quiet voices outside. It sounded like Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. He grimaced, they were the last bots he wanted to see. But he needed answers, as to what had happened. Maybe it was just a 'dream' as humans called it. He certainly hoped so. He pushed the door open wider.

The scene before him was surprising. Sunstreaker held Sideswipe by his neck against the wall. Sideswipe clawed at his servo's his legs thrashing.

"I told you to **_leave me alone._ " **Sunstreaker hissed through gritted denta.

"Sunny!" Sideswipe pleaded.

"Let me go Brother!" He yelled and kicked Sunstreaker in the chassis knocking the golden twin away. Sunstreaker growled and threw a fisted servo and Sideswipes helm. The red twin ducked only to have it slam into his shoulder. Sides stumbled back but was immediate in response. His leg flipped out and tripped his brother. Sunstreaker fell to the ground with a clash. Sideswipe ran at his and held him down. But Sunstreaker being stronger flipped him over and began mercilessly punching his twin. But it didn't last very long his punches got slowly and weaker as coolant poured down both the mechling's faces.

"You done yet brother?" Sideswipe asked as Sunstreaker's punches began weak taps. Sunstreaker fell off his twin. Sideswipes faceplates were dented and covered in Energon along with Sunstreaker's servos.

"Sorry." Sunstreaker muttered. Sideswipe stood up shakily. He grabbed Sunstreaker and hugged him while his gold twin lay his helm to his brother's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I such a fool." He whispered.

"Sunstreaker, she's going to be fine, and I won't let anything come between us. Whatever it is, you can tell me." Sideswipe said gently.

"I'm scared Sides, scared for you, for Jade. For everyone, what if, we…we never get home, or Jade never heals, or, or." He took a shaky vent.

"Sunny, it's going to be alright I promise, I would never break a promise to you. We're going to get home. We're going to be safe." Sideswipe promised.

"How though, how can you promise that?" Sunstreaker asked his twin.

"It's more like an instinctual feeling, I feel here, in my spark, this can't be the end, Jade won't die, she's too stubborn for one, and two she will get the medical care she needs." Sideswipe told his brother.

"I- I'm trusting you Brother." Sunstreaker said.

"I know Sunny, I know."

Knockout stepped back into his room processing what he just witnessed, what had happened to Jade, was she hurt, what did they mean get home, wasn't this home? He decided to get some recharge maybe everything would just be over in when he woke back up, this was all so confusing it was a if he fell asleep ad woke up in a new universe.

Sunstreaker POV:

It just hurt, everywhere, mostly his spark. He _hurt_ Sideswipe, one of the only ones he truly cared about. And he couldn't protect Jade. Irresponsible, Insensitive, angry, cold, mean, reckless. And that was it, he wasn't good in anyway, which was part of the reason he tried to look so good all the time. So maybe he might have one good trait. Sideswipe was great, he was funny, he was caring. He was fun to be around. He was kind despite his own rambunctious personality. Sideswipe had everything Sunstreaker wanted. He was so perfect and Sunstreaker was so, so awful.

He vented as he curled up on his berth pulling his legs up with his arms wrapped around him. He closed his optics and went into a dark black oblivion, where he could escape, escape himself, his imperfections. He could feel the monster lurking within the back of his processor, to just let all the frustration and hate and let it all go all out in a rush of pain, it wanted to put pain on others to relieve his own pain. But every time he only caged it once more to receive more pain. It was as if this monster was his pain and he could not get rid of it. It was always there looming over him like a shadow, a shadow that was deadly and ready to kill. Ready to destroy.

Sideswipe had forgiven him, he shouldn't have, but he did. He could feel the monster to sometimes coming from Sunny's side of the bond. He understood how difficult the rage and desire was to keep inside. To keep it quiet. It was like another presence within him. Trying to take control. Sideswipe would at times try to tame it or even rid his brother of it. But it was dangerous, as Sunstreaker had demonstrated so painfully to his brother. It wasn't coming out, not anytime soon.

Sunstreaker was trapped inside his own processor once more. Everything was dark, except around himself a small circle of light surrounded him. He opened his optics. Instantly he felt it, the monster. It was here lurking somewhere. Hunting him, hunting his last amount of rationality. Trying to eliminate it. He stood and walked forward, the light followed him.

There.

A simple shadow at first, but then it slid forward. It was him, but not him.

The Sunstreaker before him had dull gray armor. Sharp red optics. Optics that were insane and torn apart, which held pain and cold. His denta were pointed and sharp. And his faceplates which were though more handsome, were far angrier and filled with hate and rage.

"Hello, Sunny." The monster hissed.

"Get away from me, you've only done bad here in my head, you've torn me apart!" Sunstreaker yelled at the thing.

"I have done nothing, you have torn yourself apart, you are your own pain." It hissed.

"No! You hold so much hate and rage that is not mine!" Sunstreaker yelled.

"It is yours, it is!" The monster growled.

"NO! Not mine, you are an infestation, you can't control me!" Sunstreaker growled. He felt anger build up at this monster, at everything. His armor began to fade turning gray, the same red tint tinged his optics.

"No stop!" Sunstreaker screamed.

"I do not control you, I am you. I am everything about _you._ I am your pain and your hate, I am your mind, stop closing your mind, it is mine to command, because I am Sunstreaker. And you cannot change yourself!" The gray Sunstreaker screamed.

Sunstreaker's paint began to die turning ash gray his vision consumed by red, he felt the blades come out.

"NO STOP, **_STOP IT!"_** He roared.

Silence.

Sunstreaker opened his once again blue optics. Everything was gone, he was back on the berth shaking.

"Sideswipe!" He whispered. He opened his side of the bond and let the terror and hurt, the rage and guilt flood through.

 _Sunstreaker?_ Came the hesitant voice of his twin.

 _What's wrong?_ He asked.

 _It's no monster **in** my mind, it **is** my mind. I can't stop it, it just keeps consuming me, it was there, I still feel it! _ Sunstreaker whispered through the bond. Even now he could feel it there, it had retreated once more to the back corner of his processor but he could practically hear its cold laugh, haunting him.

 _Sunstreaker, think of it more as overprotectiveness, you care so much for Jade that you wanted to avenge her, come over to the medical bay to see her. Icel wants to talk to you._ His twin answered. Sunstreaker told his brother he would be there and tried to collect himself before getting up and walking over to the medical bay.

"Sunstreaker." Icel said looking up.

"Hello Icel." Sunstreaker replied.

"She's been calling you and me, I thought you should be here." The blonde said quietly. Sunstreaker knelt next to the unconscious girl.

"Jade." He whispered.

"Sun-Sunny." She whispered in her sleep.

"We're here Jade, it's going to be alright he said he scooped up the girl and held her close to his spark like Ratchet instructed. Icel climbed up onto his servo as well.

"She's going to- to live right?" Icel asked him. To be honest he didn't know, but he remembered Sideswipe's promise.

"Yes Icel, she's going to live."

Jade's POV:

She heard him, she definitely heard him, and Icel she heard her too. But she could not find them. She could not find anything, only the residual blackness of nothing which surrounded her. She sighed, it had been a long time now, she was beginning to get bored. She poked at the blackness finding the walls were quiet close and at some point her fingers were stopped by an invisible force which allowed her to go no further. She pushed it a little but when she pushed her side began to sting and ache. Her head began to spin. She stopped pushing. She lay down and tried to sleep but found she could not. Jade sighed.

"What to do what to do?" She wondered out loud. A voice surprisingly answered her.

 _It's going to be alright, she's going to live._ Sunstreaker! That was his voice. A sudden warmth enveloped her and the blackness brightened a bit.

"Sunny! Where are you? Icel can you hear me?!" She called out.

 _Shh, don't worry Jade, it's going to be fine, your gonna heal pretty soon._ Icel's voice told her.

"Heal? When did I get hurt?" She asked confused.

 _You'll heal I promise._ Sunny's voice answered.

"Where am I?" She called out.

 _Your safe don't worry Jade your safe._ Sunny whispered. Then in the faintest voice ever she heard.

 _I won't let anything happen to you, I love you too much to let you go._

Sunny's voice.

"Love you to Sunny, come get me soon!" She pleaded.

 _Come back to us Jade, to me._ Then the world was silent again.

"Sunny!" Jade called out.

No answer.

"I'll get back, wherever _back_ is." Jade promised herself.

 **I know i hate my characters because i give them so many problems everything will be fixed more or less. Keep writing keep reading, Nova out. ; )**


	14. Chapter 14

**Heres the big chapter, please review helps me stay motivated! ~Nova**

Knockout's POV:

I woke again. _Please let it have been a dream please._ I begged in my processor to no one in particular. I picked myself off the berth. I walked out my door. No one was there, no one was fighting more importantly. I continued down the hallway towards the main hanger. There was a group gathered there. All huddled around a berth with a dark haired girl laying on it seeming lifeless.

"Jade! What happened?!" I demanded walking forward. Ratchet stepped forward and pulled me aside.

"Doctor to Doctor, she's going to make it, probably. Vehicon shot to the side." Ratchet explained in a low voice.

"Probably?" I asked nervously.

"We have a lot to catch you up on." Ratchet answered. -

It took a full five minutes for me to recover from my processor glitch, it wasn't a dream. Slaggit. None of it was a dream. At least Kris is ok now. He was over with the others who were all watching Jade.

"Alright, I've gotta go clear that mess, I have work to do." Ratchet said walking towards the group. It only took thirty seconds for the crowd to disperse. Knockout decidedly avoided the twins after what he witnessed earlier, whatever was happening between them definitely did not need his input. He walked over to Kris who was with Jazz. That was alright, Jazz was always cool around him.

"Hey Knockout feeling better?" Kris asked.

"Much thanks, but I'm mostly worried about Jade." Knockout answered.

"Jade's a tough cookeh, she'll live." Jazz said confidently.

"I wouldn't put it past her either." Knockout agreed.

"Optimus an Prihme are both tryin ta find a wah back home." Jazz explained.

"Maybe Ratchet and I should help, our knowledge on the science field may provide useful." Knockout suggested.

"I think me and Raf should try opening it together. That's what happened last time." Kris answered.

"That was our thoughts exactly." Said a baritone voice behind them.

"Kristopher, would you please notify Rafael immediately." Optimus told the young brunette.

"Sure thing." Kris answered and he ran down the catwalk to find Raf. Knockout hesitant to stay with Jazz followed the small child.

Arcee suddenly walked up to Jazz.

"He's a bright kid." She told the lieutenant.

"Heh, sure is." Jazz answered.

"Say, Ah know ya. Back home ya went ta Velocitron with Elitah's femmes." Jazz told her.

"Some undercoveh mission." Jazz said.

"Elita? I remember her, real great leader, and the other femmes, I miss them." Arcee said sadly.

"Sure must geh loneleh as tha onleh femme." Jazz said sympathetically.

"Sometimes, but I do like it here with Team Prime, it's certainly never boring." Arcee said with a small smile.

"Ya don seem like one ta join a team though, somethin make ya have a change of spark?" Jazz asked.

"Someone really." Arcee answered.

"Lemme guess, Tailgate? Cliffjumpah, ya worked with both of them for awhile righ' then theh went ta some other planet ta fight tha Combaticons. Least in our world." Jazz explained.

"There, alive?" Arcee gasped.

"Well, yea, they didn' make it here?" Jazz asked sadly.

"No, neither did you or the twins, or anyone, except for this team and one loner, Wheeljack." Arcee told him sadly."

"Man, ya'll have it rough don't'cha. I remembah Wheeljack, heck of a teammate, he didn' make it where I come from." Jazz said sadly.

"Maybe you'll get lucky and he'll pay a visit. Though he wouldn't know you as well." Arcee answered.

"Maybeh." Jazz replied.

"What kinda thin's are different here, are ya guys working on holoforms, our Ratchet's been tryin ta do that." Jazz said to try and bring his mind off fallen comrades.

"Holoforms? Yeah Ratchet gave me one, he's working on the others.

"So far only Ratchet an Prihme has one, the ahr working on mine next. Pretteh soon tha twins will geh them. Pretteh useful." Jazz said.

"In fact, Kris has been designin them with us. Kids pretteh creative with tha looks an all, heh knows style." Jazz said with a smile. Arcee smiled as well, she remembered Jazz back in the war, always positive always fun and joking, one of the most recognized warriors.

Suddenly Optimus and Prime walked in with Raf Kris and both Ratchet's. Prime alerted everyone in the main hanger.

"We know that getting the alternate Team Prime back to their world has been an utmost priority, so we have come up with an idea to try." He announced in his baritone voice.

"They have already been gone for a week or more allowing the Decepticons to do whatever they like in their Parallel war. Rafael Kristopher, please step forward." Prime instructed. Both boys did.

"Raf, if this works, it's been a pleasure knowing you." Kris said.

"It was nice seeing you again Jazz." Arcee told the silver bot. Jazz nodded and smiled.

"Take care of everyone Jack." Icel said with a faint smiled. Jack looked appalled but nodded with a returned smile. Sideswipe looked over with guarded optics. Both Ratchet's nodded to each other and same with the both Prime's.

"Same to you." Raf agreed. They both took a breath and a warm glow began to emit from their fingertips. They brought them together and the light became too bright an unbearable to look at. Their fingers touched and the seams of time split, power radiating through them they brought their hands down in a slicing motion and through the energy mass you could see something through it, another world out there. Briefly Kris wondered how many other worlds there were but he knew time was too short.

"IT'S OPEN, IT'S OPEN!" He called through the loudening hum of the energy. His team surged forwards. One by one they slipped into the tear. Kris watched until everyone had jumped through then with a last nod to Raf he slipped through himself.

Silence.

Darkness.


	15. Chapter 15

**Here we, are reviews would be greatly appreciated. Nova.**

Optimus's POV

His optics onlined to ash and burnt metal. Light poured into them just before a heavy ped stomped his faceplates to the ground. A surprised vent escaped him and his hydraulics whirled.

"Optimus, how nice of you to make it on time. Don't you like what we've done with the place." A raspy voice in his receptor.

"Megatron." He choked out. He looked up but instead of seeing his enemy his saw what remained of their burned blown up home. His optics widened in hurt and pain. _No_. He thought in disbelief.

"But besides the point, I want to know where you went, and how you got there." Megatron explained. He'd seen the rift.

"Never." Optimus hissed at his enemy. Megatron just laughed.

"Don't worry I won't try to break you…I'll try to break them." He said pointing a clawed digit. Optimus looked up to see his barely conscious comrades being dragged to the looming warship. Megatron brought him to his weak peds, the rift had sucked most of his energy. He felt stasis cuffs slip onto his wrist joint and several strong servo's dragged him off towards the warship.

Optimus needed answers, but he was supposed to have answers. He let his team down.

Icel's POV

She woke minutes ago, and already she was freezing. Her arms were wrapped around her as she curled in a ball in the very corner of the large cell. Her lips were blue and her blonde hair shone almost white and blue. Iridescent. She looked like a ghost. She resolved to singnig through her chattering teeth, her haunting sound soothing the silence that enveloped her.

Soundwave's POV

The eye's and ears of the Decepticons so I hear everything. The strange yet soothing and calm noise was in the background at first but it grew and so did my curiosity. I began recording while following the enchanting sound. It slid over English words and was emitting from one of the humans cells.

 _Is this home?_

 _Is this where I should learn to be happy?_

 _Never dreamed, that a home could be dark and cold._

 _I was told everyday in my childhood, even when we grow old._

 _Home should be where the heart is._

 _Never were words so true._

 _My hearts far, far away, Home is to._

 _What I'd give to return to the life that I knew lately._

 _But while here, complaining won't solve my problem._

 _Is this home?_

 _Am I here for a day or forever?_

 _Shut away, from the world until who knows when?_

 _Home again as my life has been altered once it can change again._

 _Build higher walls around me_

 _Change every lock and key._

 _Nothing lasts, nothing holds, all of me._

 _My hearts far, far away._

 _Home and free._

The song trailed off as the quiet voice faded in Soundwave's audio receptors.

He wanted to hear more, but it made him feel a strange feeling, sadness, guilt maybe. He thought about the humans words. How they would not be able to hold her. Hold her spirit. It was empowering. But she was scared to, wondering what was to become of her. Soundwave in that case wanted to assure her, and at the same time let her spirit run free once more, run back to whatever it was she was yearning for. He decided he could offer her at least a little hope. He turned to the storage closet nearby and pulled out one of the smallest Energon cubes he could find. He turned back towards the cell and pushed the door silently open. Her head barely tilted up, her hair was ghost white along with her face, she was shivering and her lips were blue. Soundwave recognized the symptoms as hypothermia or just general coldness. Her eyes were so dim and lost it was hard to believe she was the one just singing about her free spirit. With there being only one thing warm in the room Soundwave bent down and scooped the girl up in slender servo's and held her to him warm thrumming spark. She curled towards the warmth. Soundwave blinked at the humans gentle features through his visor. S

he was barely conscious. After long minutes her face got a little more color and her lips turned back into a light normal pink. Soundwave pulled thermal blankets out of subspace and placed them around her then gently laid her back down placing the Energon cube next to her. She stirred and her eyes slid into focus. She looked blankly in surprise at him then her gaze slid down to the Energon cube. She arched an eyebrow.

"T-thanks." She stuttered. Soundwave nodded. Then he decided on something.

 _(Ravage, eject.)_ He played as his minicon detached. Ravage looked at him for orders.

 _(Mission, keep organic warm.)_ He instructed. Ravage nodded and lay down by the blonde girl. Soundwave nodded in satisfaction and slowly turned and left.

Icel hesitantly dipped a finger into the Energon, it was sticky and warm. She took a breath and cautiously brought to her lips and tasted it praying it wouldn't kill her. To her surprise it melted in her mouth with a sweet taste. She carefully ate some more hoping it would keep her alive for now, she hoped Jade and Sideswipe and the others were alright. Ravage yawned next to her showing large steel white sharp fangs. She quietly swallowed.

"I won't eat you if that is what you're thinking." A voice suddenly said. Icel's head snapped up in surprise. It took her a few moments to realize it was Ravage who spoke.

"You talk?" She asked a surprised tone. He snorted.

"Of course I talk, what would be the point of me not talking, rather useless waste of a voice box if you ask me." He replied loftily.

"If you don't mind me asking, but are you treated as an equal?" She asked hesitantly.

"Well more or less, minicon's are considerably a lesser rank, if you mean am I treated equal because I resemble an Earth cat, then yes, they do not treat me like a pet. I will also not tolerate that and will not hesitate to claw the optics out of anyone who tries to…what is it you humans say? Ah yes, _pet_ me." He said in haughtily formidable tone.

"Makes sense." Icel said weakly, she wished she could ask Ravage more and was glad for company, but her tiredness weakness and worries kept her from creating normal conversation. With nothing to say she took a last sip of Energon and curled back into a ball this time with Ravage's metal humming with heat. The great cat lay down his large head next to her and dozed off as well.

Kris POV

"I will explain once more. I saw you hold open the rift, hat was that world how did you open a gateway to it?!" Megatron roared at the crying boy.

"I almost died, I met this voice and then I opened the rift with another kid from the other world, I don't know how, and I can't open it since he won't be there combining powers with me from the other or same end, that's all I know! I swear!" Kris cried, he knew Megatron could not open the rift again making the information worthless, but that wasn't what Megatron wanted.

Clawed servo's seized him a squeezed him.

"You will find a way to open it even if it kills you, I want to know what was on the other side and whether or not I want what is on the other side." Megatron hissed in the child's ear. Kris whimpered as the claws dug ever so slightly deeper.

 _Jazz, help me._ He pleaded in his mind.

"Throw him in a cell." Megatron instructed one of the troopers.

"Sir, Soundwave has informed us that all human prisoners are dying of cold and suggests to place them with an Autobot, something about the humans not being able to do too much of anything." The trooper informed his leader.

"Very well place him with his guardian Jazz, I wouldn't want to be seen as a monster now would I." He said with a malicious grin.

"Shockwave, we don't want any of our other bargaining chips dying, see to it that Ratchet has all the necessary equipment to heal the dark girl. And that Sunstreaker's has his _pet_." Megatron told his head scientist. Shockwave nodded his optic and set off.

Sunstreaker's POV:

Ratchet and I were placed in the neighboring cells and Ratchet in the same one as Jade.

"How's she doing?" I asked him.

"Better." Was his short answer. Just then Shockwave walked over to my cell walked in and pulled me roughly to my peds and threw me into Ratchet and Jade's cell then tossed a first aid kit onto the ground loosened Ratchet's cuffs to a point where he could work but not press the button holding me, then he turned and promptly left. I blinked at his antics but then immediately turned to Jade.

Ratchet already begun to work on her side treating the burn and wrapping it in clean white bandages.

"That will suffice for now. If only I had Energon, her levels are low, since her body has been producing it to heal the injury it has traveled less around her body, meaning her injury has enough but he rest of her doesn't." Ratchet explained.

"There's a syringe in here, take a dose of mine." I suggested.

"Are you sure?" He asked surprised.

"Your cuffs don't allow you to do yourself, and my cuffs don't allow me to take it from you, I'm the only option." Sunstreaker argued.

"Yes but Sunstreaker, you _hate_ needles." Ratchet reminded me. I suppressed a shiver.

"Never mind that, I just want Jade to get better." I pressed.

Ratchet shook his helm lightly but prepared the syringe, I controlled myself not to shiver when he removed my arm armor and slipped the point into one of my Energon lines. But the prick was as fast out as it was in. He re-attached my armor piece.

"Finished." He said and my optics slipped open. I took a calming vent. He then carefully transferred it to a smaller needle and his holoform appeared he put the Energon into Jade and her vitals began evening out.

"Why don't we use your holoform to escape?" I asked suddenly.

"Worthless, not without getting my bot form out. And my holoform can't get within ten feet of my bot form and I can't control both at the same time." Ratchet explained. Sunstreaker let out a long tired vent. He looked sadly at the unconscious human with worry in his optics.

"Sunstreaker?" Ratchet asked.

"Yeah Ratch?" Sunstreaker replied.

"Do you love her?" The medic asked. Sunstreaker's intakes hitched.

"What no!" He burst out before he could stop himself.

 _Wait. Did he? No. he cared for her a lot that was for sure, but how could he love her, he shouldn't love his charge, his human. It wasn't meant to be. If it was either I would be human or she would be Cybertronian._ Sunstreaker assured himself.

"Hmm, well anyways." Ratchet continued as if the question was completely normal.

"I have finished uploading your holoforms to my drives. I can scan them to you now if you'd like." Ratchet offered.

"Nothing better to do." Sunny agreed. He held still while Ratchet's scans tickled him.

"Done, try it out, it's just like transforming." Ratchet explained. Sunny nodded and took a vent. Then suddenly he was seeing to persepctives.

"Focus on the smaller perspective." Ratchet's voice instructed. Sunny did and then suddenly Ratchet was towering over him and Jade was hooked up to life support right in front of him. He could reach out a servo a gently touch her instead of it being an entire digit.

"Want to see." Ratchet asked him from above.

"Please." Sunny agreed. Ratchet unsubspaced a reflective sheet of metal.

"Kris designed them." He told Sunstreaker.

Sunny looked about 16 with dusty golden blonde hair that swept down over his eyes. With black streaks running through it. His optics were still bright blue, his features were pretty much the same, high strong jawline defined features and a slight imprinted smirk. He wore a yellowish gold leather jacket with sport stipes on the arms and pads running along the shoulder with a collar sticking up and two chain linked belts with torn jeans and combat boots, he looked like your average teenager.

"Kris has good taste." Sunstreaker noted.

"Indeed." Ratchet agreed with a laugh. Suddenly Jade stirred.

Both mechs were there in an instant.

"She is waking from her stasis like sleep." Ratchet said happily.

Jades POV:

I pushed harder at the barrier, more stinging and burning at my side, but lesser than it was before, enough that I could take it. The blackness began to fall away letting annoying light blind me for several seconds until I heard familiar voices.

"Jade can you hear me?" A rough voice asked.

Ratchet's voice.

I opened my eyes slightly to dimly lit dark room. Blurry Ratchet.

"Jade can you hear me." He said in a loud voice once everything came into focus.

"Ya don't need ta yell." I said groggily sitting up only to have the stinging in my side increase.

"What in the Allspark." I muttered lifting the bottom of my shirt. There wrapped tightly around me was a blood soaked bandage.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You were shot by a Vehicon." Sunstreaker's voice said from the corner. Only a teen a little older than I stepped out, it looked like Sunny, only more human. A lot more human. I looked towards Ratchet.

"Answers?" I asked the medic.

"Just a holoform." Ratchet explained. Jade nodded then smiled,

"Looking good Sunny." She teased. Sunny rolled his eyes but Ratchet didn't fail to notice how his cheeks became. a redder color. His holoform fizzled out and Sunny stepped forward in his bot mode. Jade yawned.

"Hey Ratch, should I be so…so tired." She said in between yawning.

"Naturally, Sunstreaker, take her to the corner over there, they've put down some thermal blankets which should keep her warmer, and get some rest yourself." Ratchet told them. Sunny nodded and scooped Jade up and carried her towards the corner. He lay her down against the floor covered in thermals and lay flat against the floor himself.

Many minutes passed.

"Hey Sunny?" Jade asked quietly.

"Yes Jade?" Sunny asked her.

"Can you activate your holoform again?" She asked him.

"Yeah, why?" Sunny replied.

"The floor is uncomfortable."

Sunny smirked then activated his holoform he walked over and lay against the wall. Jade scooted over towards him and leaned her head on his shoulder. He slipped his arms around her shoulders and lay his head on top of hers. Soon Jade fell asleep pressed up to Sunny snuggling into his warmth. Sunstreaker smiled as she slipped her hand into his own.

Jade was happy.

So he was happy.

Icel's POV:

When I woke up Ravage was staring at me with wide purple optics.

"Oh!" I yelped scrambling into a sitting position.

"I've been waiting for you to wake up, I have been awake for several hours, I did not want to disturb you." He said in his same formidable tone.

"Thanks, you didn't have to wait here." I told him.

"Soundwave instructed me to make sure your cryo levels do not reach intolerable levels." Ravage explained. I nodded vaguely remembering Soundwave saying that.

"I will alert him you are awake, Megatron instructed each human to be placed in a cell with a Cybertronian Autobot to make sure they don't lose any prisoners or bargaining chips." Ravage told her as if he was talking to a friend rather than a captive.

"Ok, would you do me a favor Ravage?" Icel asked the great cat.

"Depends." Was his short answer.

"Would you put in a suggestion to put me with Sideswipe, he's my charge and knows how to take care of me the best." Icel explained mostly missing her red guardian.

"Of course, that is no trouble, I'm sure Soundwave would agree." Ravage noted. His slit like optics suddenly turned dim. A few seconds later he looked up.

"Soundwave is coming to take you to the red bot's cell." Ravage assured her. She nodded then turned to eat…drink…consume, whatever, more Energon. Just as she finished the cell door slid wide open. Soundwave's intimidating figure stood in the door. He silently walked over and lay down his slender fingers. Icel quietly swallowed and climbed into his servo. Ravage transformed and returned to his master. Soundwave held her carefully and walked nearly soundlessly out.

Icel recognized his spark pattern, it was the very one that had saved her last night. She was barely conscious but definitely recognized the pattern, slow, quiet, yet alert. Overall a humming melody that was ready when you needed it but otherwise keeping to itself. She snuck a glimpse up at his dark visor and noticed something she hadn't before. His visor was a mask and through it in the dark she could see the faintest glow of gentle purple optics. Soundwave felt her blue piecing gaze and turned his head towards her. She gave a light smile and turned back towards the hall curling up in another ball. Soundwave at last reached the cell door where they kept Sideswipe, opened the door and placed the girl inside. She looked up at his retreating figure.

"Thank you." She called after him. He stopped but did not turn around until the cell door shut Icel's gaze didn't leave him. When at last it closed with a dull thud she turned towards the cell where Sideswipe lay curled in recharge against the wall. Not wanting to wake him she walked over and then tucked herself inside his servo which rested upon his chassis and promptly fell asleep to the familiar sound of his rapid warm sparkbeat.

Soundwaves POV:

He couldn't get himself over it, trapping something so small and innocent and imprisoning all that she loves, for absolutely no good reason now. They Autobot's clearly had no answers, they had no base, no home, the Decepticons had unfairly taken their chance, their hope. Soundwave remembered why he fought for the Decepticons at first, they sought to overrule the council and the caste system. Soundwave believed in fairness for everyone to have a chance. At first he thought the Autobots peace and compromise could not be reached, could not ever work, and everyone Autobot he came across disliked him or treated him different for his visor. How could bots so willingly fight or peace treat him different because of his looks. Megatron had welcomed him and made him third in command. A title which he greatly thought was below him, but worth it in the end for the greater outcome. He knew he would never forgive the Autobots but knew that the human factor was never apart of this war ever, and what was tied to the humans couldn't help but be added in.

 _Ravage?_ He asked his loyal minicon.

 _I agree with every one of those reasons._ Ravage replied.

 _Supply separated groundbridge coordinates._ Soundwave instructed. Instantly four sets of coordinates popped up on his screen. Soundwave pinpointed Where Ratchet and Optimus both were and opened the groundbridge underneath them.


	16. Chapter 16

**And here we are, chapter 15, to clear up some things, this is an alternate dimension. It is basically TFP with different character, Icel is like Jaxk Jade is like Miko and Kris is like Raf, this section in the story is around season two, scattered. But that's all, btw reviews would be a huge help, any kind of feedback or questions would greatly encourage me. THX~ Nova.**

Optimus POV:

I grew dreary of this imprisonment I had just sat down at last when a groundbridge opened underneath me. The energy broke the stasis cuffs. And I fell down to earth and landed roughly another bot landing on top of me. I stood and stood the other on his feet.

"Ratchet, how did we arrive here?" I asked my medic.

"I'm not sure. I need to try comming the others." He said pressing his comlink.

:This is Ratchet to Team Prime, does anyone read me?: He said.

:Hey Ratch, this is Jazz and we h read ya, got Kris and K.O with meh.: Jazz's voice patched through I replied.

:Jazz it is good to hear from you, do you know if anyone else has made it out of the warship?: Optimus asked his lieutenant.

"Negative sir, Ah can't pick up any more life signal on mah scanners : Jazz informed him.

:Copy, thank you Jazz.: Optimus said ending the conversation. He turned to his medic.

:Let us hope they others are ok.: He said gravely. Ratchet nodded with a grim look seared into his blue optics.

Icel's POV:

Sideswipe was struggling in his chains behind me.

"Stay away from her!" He shouted at the visor con. Soundwave ignored him. He carefully picked me up.

"No, stop! Please. Don't hurt her, she did nothing, take me hurt me instead!" Sideswipe pleaded. Soundwave stopped frustrated the red twin thought he would hurt Icel but understanding for his worry.

 _:Soundwave will not hurt femme.:_ He assured the red twin. Sideswipes optics remained worried and scared but he stopped shouting. Soundwave turned and carried me a few feet away.

: _Soundwave is freeing Icel's family, Icel's home.:_ He explained.

"You heard my song?" She asked him. He replied with a nod.

: _Icel does not need to be here, unfair to Icel, Soundwave, freeing you.:_ He repeated. Suddenly his visor slid up revealing soft gray faceplates and calm purple optics.

"Will you be safe?" He asked in his normal voice. Icel was nearly speechless.

"Y-yes, I'll be safe, thank you Soundwave." She answered. Soundwave nodded in satisfaction and his visor slid back down hiding his face again.

"Why do you where it?" She asked him touching the visor lightly.

: _Optics, not welcome.:_ Soundwave explained. Icel could hear and edge of his normal voice.

"I like your optics, it makes you special, it makes you, you." She told him.

Soundwave smiled under his visor.

: _Thank you Icel, go, be safe.:_ He told her and set her down. Icel smiled and nodded then ran to the groundbridge he opened.

"What about Sides?" She asked him before leaving.

: _Soundwave will free red twin.:_ He promised. Icel nodded and ran out before some Decepticon could catch her. She fell only a few feet from the groundbridge and landed roughly on top of some bot. She looked down, it was Sunstreaker. She climbed off and shook him.

"Sunstreaker, wake up." She whispered in his audio receptor. He stirred and sat up.

"Wha-, Jade! Where is she?" He asked looking around.

"I don't know, Soundwave freed all of us, but he had to use separate ground bridges to avoid recapture, we all got split up, we're a team until we can find the others." Icel explained. Sunstreaker nodded hesitantly.

"I'll try to contact Sides, can you try to contact Jade, she's still injured, awake but injured." Sunstreaker asked her. Icel blinked.

"I don't have a twin bond with Jade like you do with Sides, sorry." She said shrugging apologetically.

"Right, sorry." Sunstreaker acknowledged. He went silent then seconds later.

"He's ok, he has Jade with him." He informed Icel.

"They want us to meet up with the rest of Team Prime at these coordinates." He said a blue holo map popping up on his arm showing a beacon over a spot near Washington.

"Washington? I know where that is, where are we exactly?" She asked the gold twin. He searched through his map.

"Somewhere in Hawaii." He said shrugging. Icel sighed.

"Perfect." She muttered.

"Why the sarcasm?" Sunstreaker asked her.

"We're on an island, Washington's on the mainland." Icel explained. Sunstreaker groaned.

"Perfect sums that up pretty well." He said annoyed.

"Come on, the sooner we go the better." He grumbled transforming into a sleek gold Lamborghini. Icel nodded and carefully opened his door not wanting to make him more frustrated by 'messing up his finish.' She climbed into the passenger seat. Sunstreaker's engine started and they began making there way through busy tourist crowds.

"Sunstreaker do you have a holoform because that might be necessary due to the amount of people here." Icel hissed quietly shrinking down at all the stares they got.

"Of course." Sunstreaker said activating his holoform. Icel stared at the blonde teen he just transformed into.

"Kris designed these?" Icel asked.

"Yes why does everyone keep asking."

"Well he's twelve and let's just say that by Earth standards, you look good." Icel explained.

"But any girl would say so, just to be clear." She said not wanting him getting wrong aspects.

"I'm not surprised, in my bot form any femme would say the same." He bragged. Icel rolled her eyes.

"Don't believe me?" Sunstreaker asked seeing her eye-roll in the review mirror.

"Nope, don't worry I believe you." She assured him. He nodded in satisfaction and continued focusing on the road. After several minutes Icel noticed something.

"Um Sunstreaker." She said hesitantly.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Well you might want to steer. Ya know, the wheel." She pointed out as to how he just lay back with his arms crossed behind him.

"I am steering." He objected.

"It doesn't look like it, not your holoform anyways." She added.

"Oh, that." He said and sat up placing his hands on the wheel.

"I uh…just never driven before." He said sheepishly.

"Just make it look like your steering." Icel suggested.

"I can't control both at once." He said.

"Why don't you drive." He suggested.

"M-me?" She said shocked Sunstreaker trusted her enough.

"Well I trust Jade and your tons more responsible than her. I know because Jade and Sideswipe are like equal in the younger sibling department and I'm thinking you and me are equal in the older sibling department, so I trust your judgement. Plus, I don't know how to get to Washington." He explained.

"Alright." Icel shrugged and carefully climbed to the front. She put her hands on the wheel which was warm and thrumming with Sunstreaker's life-force. His holoform reappeared in the passenger seat. Icel felt as Sunstreaker allowed her to take complete control of his steering. Several more minutes passed in silence then Sunstreaker spoke again.

"Ya know it's kinda easy, and nice not having to drive, I love driving feeling road under my tires, but it's nice when I don't have to focus on not crashing." Sunstreaker noted.

"Glad you're enjoying it." Icel replied sarcastically. Sunstreaker's holoform just smirked.

There was lots of sarcasm just floating in the air today. Icel noted. She missed Sides, Sunstreaker probably did too. His joke's his humor, his spunk. His wit. It was always better when Sides was around

Sideswipe's POV:

"Are we there yet?" Jade asked for the fourth time. Now she was just doing it to annoy him, it was funny, but Sides knew it would get old fast.

"Yes we're there, go ahead jump out." He replied with sarcasm opening his lifting door. Jade, instead of freaking just laughed.

"That's funny Sideswipe." She joked back. Sides smiled, at least she's not a mood killer.

"But really, how far are we until Washington." Jade asked genuinely.

"Well, we landed in Canada and we've been driving for an hour, so we probably have a day and a half left." Sideswipe estimated.

"Great, death by boredom." Jade muttered. Sides sped up in amusement.

"Jade, you're in one of the fastest sports cars ever built, don't tell me you're getting bored in a Lamborghini!" Sideswipe teased.

"What would Icel say 'bout that." He added.

"Probably something like, 'you're lucky you have a ride and you aren't walking to Washington.'" Jade answered thinking of her sister's sarcastic outlook, and what was mostly missed, her responsibility.

"Good thing it's not populated here; you don't have a finished holoform yet." Jade noted.

"Agreed." Sideswipe replied. Suddenly a screeching sound of turbines was heard in the air. Sides checked his review mirrors.

"Jets." He hissed.

"Pull over near that warehouse, it could be Con's" Jade instructed. Sides rolled over to the broken down building and Jade hopped out so he could transform.

"Ah, looks like it's just a cargo ship, but better safe than sorry." Sides said scanning the ship for a life signal.

"We might as well get back on the road-" He began but when he turned to look he saw Jade covering a yawn.

"I'm good let's go." She said catching his look.

"Why don't we spend the night here, we can start again in the morning, it's easier for you humans to recharge when you're not speeding down a highway. Plus, if you fall asleep while we're driving and someone sees me, well bad night for us." Sideswipe pointed out.

"Alright, but we're back on the road, at a-at d-dawn." She stuttered stifling another yawn. Sides just shook his helm in amusement. He scooped Jade up and wandered inside the warehouse. There were stacks of large puffy things so he lay her down on one of those and pulled some old sheets and tarp that were laying around over her. She was already struggling just to keep her eyes open and soon they fell closed when she couldn't keep them open. Sides smiled sadly, he wished Icel were here, it was always better when she was around.

Jazz POV:

Kris was asleep in the passenger seat and K.O was following me silently. The silence was unnerving. Kris trusted K.O and I was grateful for when he had caught Kris from falling, Jade and Icel spent a few weeks in his care and had no problem with his presence. Optimus believed everyone deserved a second chance and Ratchet was a fellow medic. Sunshine and Swipes clearly disliked him. But I don't know where that put me. He seemed alright, he was always around either me and Kris or Jade and Icel. But he _was_ a Decepticon, I didn't know what to make of it…yet. So I did what I do best to try and learn more about him, true motives? Weakness, anger?

"How ya holdin' up Knocks!" I called to him.

"Fine, driving is no problem for me." Came his guarded response.

"Other than endurance wise?" I pressed.

"I can't say I know what you're referring to." He badly lied.

"Le's state thah specifics, tha Con's jus blew up our base, meanin we 'ave nothin' so are ya ok, worries? Concerns?" Jazz asked innocently.

"Well, up until now my former faction believed me to be captured, now that this is clearly untrue, I am worried of what the consequences may be for betrayal if I am taken captive. I willingly face them, well more or less, because that's what it takes to be an Autobot, but I am also a medic and have had firsthand experience of what Megatron may do, it is an experience one can put every wish into never having." Knockout answered darkly.

"Ah don't know what went on up there buh, you rol with us, we ain't lettin' nobody take ya." Jazz promised.

So K.O wanted to do the right thing, but was scared, unconfident. Well it's a start.

"Have a litteh confidence doctah, ya can take tha cons with us there ta help ya." Jazz assured the red racecar.

"I fear they will see my weaknesses as I once spend my time aboard the very ship." Knockout explained.

"Well than, theres ya answeh, pretend like ya don't have aneh weakness. Ya know who's good at thah?" Jazz asked him.

"Who?" Knockout pressed.

"Tha twin's, Jade an Icel, neveh seen such confident people befoh, they could show ya how it's done." Jazz reasoned.

"You think so?" Knockout mused.

"Ah do." Jazz solidified. Just as the conversation fell dead a hum sounded over the road. Jazz scanned the area. A huge object was approaching.

"What is it!?" Knockout called over the noise.

"Aircraft! Ain't anythin' on Earth I've seen though!" Jazz replied back. Gusts of wind began to push the sports cars back forcing them to spin to the side and stop. A huge aircraft came over the road. It's loud humming engine woke Kris up.

"Wha- Woah!" He shouted straining to look out Jazz's windshield. The ship slowly engaged landing gear and pressed down onto the Earth.

"What is it?" Kris asked in astonishment.

"Thah, Kris, is Cybertronian."

Sunstreaker's POV:

We had stopped for the night because Icel wanted to sleep and didn't want to risk anyone seeing us. I grudgingly agreed and we found shelter under a small grove of trees. I had tried to recharge but found I couldn't, Jade was somewhere with Sideswipe, and the two of them together worried me. I didn't want Jade or Sides getting hurt. My thrumming processor kept me up. At one point I had started throwing up small stones and slicing them to pieces with my swords. The snap and crack that hit the air was the only thing that broke the silence. Pretty soon the noise woke Icel up.

"Sunstreaker, what are doing?" She whispered tiredly.

"Sorry, just bored." I muttered sheathing my swords.

"Try to recharge, you will need it." She urged.

"Can't, I tired, go back to sleep Icel." I told her. She shrugged and lay back down. But her head shot back up when a high pitched humming noise split the silence. I looked up. A blue streak of light was streaming towards us. I reached down and grabbed Icel and turned my back to the increasing light. There was a screeching noise then a crash as something went flying into the tree next to us.

"OhthankPrimusIfinallyfoundyou!" A rapid voice shouted out. I turned in disbelief.

"Blur!"

Ratchets POV:

"Is it much further, I dislike being out in the open like this." Ratchet told Optimus who led the way through the thinning forest to a nearby road.

"The signal is now identified as an Autobot Cybertronian, we are approaching it soon." Optimus promised.

"And you sent the found coordinates to the others so they will meet us here?" Ratchet asked.

"Yes Ratchet, do not worry, we will meet up again." Optimus assured his friend.

"And how are we to do anything, without a base of operations?" Ratchet pressured.

"Ratchet, though our current predicament seems to leave us in dire need of hope, I do not believe we have given everything we have to offer to the Decepticons. I believe you and the others would say similar things?" Optimus questioned him.

"Yes Optimus, I, I just hate not having answers." He admitted.

"As do I, old friend, as do I."

They continued through the trees until the roadway lay before them.

"Our signal is straight over the roadway, we should go now, while no cars are coming." Ratchet suggested. Optimus nodded in agreement. He made a 'move out' signal with his servo and Ratchet followed his low run over the empty roadway. The quickly ducked behind the next group of trees to avoid humans.

"Our signal is moving." Optimus told Ratchet in surprise. Suddenly the brush ahead of them began to rustle. Optimus slid his battle mask down and stepped in front of his medic. A dark shape tumbled out backwards and crashed into them. Optimus caught the bot and lifted him to his feet. The bot whirled around.

"Prime!" It was Prowl.

"Prowl! It is good to see you once more tactician." Optimus greeted him warmly.

"Are there others? Sir." Prowl asked him in his usual formal tone.

"Indeed Prowl, there were minor setbacks and we got separated, but we will soon rejoin at these precise coordinates. Tell me Prowl, is anyone else traveling with you?" Optimus asked his former tactician.

"Yes Ironhide and Blurr were both traveling with me. However, our ship was compromised with an escaped prisoner Blurr was chased into an escape pod and launched 'Hide told me to follow him, I believed he saved the ship but, our communications went down I tracked Blur's signal, he was closing on my position, he could reach a lot faster than I him so I stayed put knowing he would track my own signal. 'Hide's signal is coming as well but far slower. You say you have a team meeting here as well?" Prowl asked finishing his explanation.

"Indeed Prowl, Jazz and the twins, along with Knock Out, and three human allies." Optimus told him.

"Human allies? What happened?" Prowl asked knowing well that Optimus would never endanger a native life-form.

"We were otherwise engaged and caught in action, but they willfully stay beside us and have proved to be useful assets to the team." Optimus explained. Prowl nodded in thought.

"Well other than that, we mostly just need to stay here and wait." Prowl added shrugging.

"I have found a flat enough clearing to the hold three of us. Follow me." Prowl said nodding in the direction of the trees.

"let us hope the others get here soon, we can only last a few days here and staying in one position allows the Decepticons get a lock on our signals. Also scouting for Energon may prove a problem." Prowl noted. Optimus nodded quickly realizing that like always his TIC had thought of everything.

"Well done Prowl, I am still amazed by all you accomplish since the last we saw of each other." Optimus said warmly towards his friend.

"Thank you Sir. I do what I must to keep everyone alive. And I must say, it's not easy with Ironhide as our pilot and Blur our runner up. Optimus his smile under his battle mask.

"Yet you still manage." Optimus replied.

"Yes but I am grateful to finally place 'Hide back under your command." Prowl admitted.

"I am grateful to have him back as my soldier."

Kris's POV:  
Huge! No, no enormous. Well bigger than I expected that's for sure. The engine was ear pounding heart thrumming loudness. Like one really, really big spark powering all of it. And the white paint and red accents _gleamed._ And blue lights shone projecting Energon which pumped through the ship's headlights and engines. The landing pads engaged and wind sprayed up where it pressed down to the earth. I got out and Jazz transformed. He scooped me up and gestured for Knockout to follow. Knockout also transformed into his bipedal form and cautiously trailed behind Jazz. The hull let down a boarding door and a tall mech came slowly out. Kris squinted through the separating fog to try and recognize the mech as possibly anyone Jazz had mentioned. A glint of red and black armor.

"'Hide? Thah you?" Jazz called to the Cybertronian.

"Jazz!" A deep southern accent called.

"'Hide it is ya!" Jazz exclaimed happy. The red and black burly mech walked out to the trio.

"Mech is it good ta see other Cybertronians." 'Hide said grasping Jazz's servo and shaking it firmly.

" Ah neveh thought I'd see anah bot from Cybertron again." Jazz answered.

"Well I guess that makes two of us, say who's this?" 'Hide said gesturing to Knockout. Knockout froze like a deer caught in headlights.

"This is Knockout, second medic ta Team Prime, our 'l'il gang of Autobots here on Earth, an this is Kris, mah human ally, we teamed up with tha native life forms." Jazz explained.

"Well good ta meet both of ya. I've never seen a human before, you're an interesting little thing aren't ya." Ironhide said bending down to Kris in Jazz's servo's and smiling.

"I sure am!" Kris said proudly. Ironhide chuckled.

"We're gonna get along fine." He said with a quirky smile. Then he stood up and shook Knockouts servo. Knockout put on a brave face and gave a kind and confident smile. Jazz's helm tipped minimally in approval.

"So, ya say you've got a gang here?" 'Hide asked Jazz.

"We do, buh we got slit up, where meetan up at tha coordinates Prime sent me. Ya got anah bot with ya 'Hide, sure is one big ship for just yaself." Jazz pointed out.

"Prowl and Blurr were with me, but we got separated to." 'Hide explained. Jazz's face lit up.

"Prowler's with ya, haven't seen him in forevah. Oh Kris ya gonna love Prowleh, may best bot back home an a true friend, ya'll love 'im." Jazz rambled ecstatically to his human charge.

"I'm sure I will Jazz." Kris assured him slowly his guardian down. Jazz smiled.

"Hey 'Hide, your ship still runnin' we could use tha ride." Jazz joked. Ironhide bowed jokingly in return.

"All aboard!" He called to the trio. Everyone started towards the ship and Ironhide trailed behind them. Jazz was beaming. Kris smiled at his guardian's enthusiasm. Any bot who made Jazz so cheerful, must be a real fun bot to be around.

Kris couldn't wait to meet Prowler.

Icel's POV:

The bot was ranting, even I didn't understand him, and Jade sometimes speed talked. And when she speed talks she _really_ speed talks. But this Blurr character, I don't even think he was talking slow enough to say the entire word before he moved. To my surprise Sunstreaker did nothing just stood there with a slightly annoyed look on his faceplates while he waited for Blur to finish. When he finally did Sunstreaker raised an eyebrow.

"Finished?" He asked.

"YesIam." Blurr answered.

"I didn't understand you, you're talking to quickly, _slow_ down." Sunstreaker told him. Blurr nodded as if this were normal and took a vent.

"Ironhide Prowl and I were traveling in a transport when a Decepticon prisoner broke loose, our ship's override system kicked in and landed us on the closest planet which was this one. I was shot in an escape pod Prowl in another while Ironhide put the fugitive back in submission. But the Decepticons minicon followed me. It was venomous and a tracker, I was chased here. It's probably only a few days behind. Prowl sent me a notice recently to follow him to these coordinates." Blurr explained showing up a map of coordinates in Washington.

Icel studied the location.

"That's where Prime told us to head." She said. Blurr jumped at least two feet.

"BYPRIMUSAHUMAN! MymistakeIfailedtonoticeyouthere." Blurr spat out.

"Names Icel, I'm Sideswipe's charge, our team however got split. Here on Earth the team allied with us. It's a shocker at first." She added. Blur stared at her wide optic's.

"Indeed, intriguing aren't you?" He said bending down for a closer look. Icel reeled a little as he curious gaze. Sunstreaker scooped her up from under Blurr's face.

"Getting in humans' faces is just as nosey as getting in a Cybertronians." He sneered. Blurr backed up.

"Of course my mistake." Blur apologized.

"It's fine, it's not every day you meet a new species." Icel assured him Blurr nodded in agreement.

"Well, I guess we should get a move if you say that there's a venomous minicon hunting you." Sunstreaker said. Blurr bobbed his helm in agreement and the trio now made its way in the general direction of the coordinates.

Jades POV:

We had left the warehouse several hours ago and Sideswipe had cranked up heavy metal over the radio and we we're both singing at the top of our lungs and me making air guitars. The song ended and we both fell into another random laughing fit.

"I should take you for drives more often, Icel's fun but I can't survive on her sarcasm and quiet songs forever without going crazy. Ya know sometimes you just have to let go. You know what I mean?" Sides asked.

"Icel's my sister and Sunny's my guardian, I know _exactly_ how you feel." She replied. Sideswipe internally smiled in free feeling and cranked up another rock song. Suddenly something bright skidded in front of them and before either knew what was happening in exploded upon impact on the road. Sideswipe skidded off the side and opened his door at the same time tossing Jade out to the side of the road. He transformed.

"Starscream." He hissed.

"Aw Sideswipe, how wonderful to see an Autobot. Do you know why?" Starscream rasped. Sideswipe raised an optic ridge.

"What makes you think I would know." He asked in genuine confusion. Starscream rolled his optics.

"Well I've just been missing the company; it's been so long since I've watched the light leave an Autobot's filthy optics. Want to have the honor?" Starscream hissed narrowing his optics and a smirk slipping onto his faceplates. Sideswipe shrugged.

"No, no not really." Sideswipe said causally. Starscream growled.

"Perhaps this will explain things clearer." Starscream said pressing a metal disk to his chest. It molded up transforming around him and placing a thick impenetrable armor around his armor. It then shifted to fit him perfectly so as to not mess up with learned motor functions.

"It's called the Apex Armor. Care to test its mettle. Or its metal?" Starscream coaxed with a maniacal grin.

"Yeah sure, why not." Sideswipe said his voice changing from lax, to dead serious. He let out a few vents and charged.

 **A/N**

 **So there it is, i'll try to get the next chapter up soon, reviewers would be greatly appreciated. Till next time, Nova out. ;)**


	17. Chapter 17

Sunstreaker's POV:

I shivered, I could feel _him_ again, Blurr had pulled it forth, the guy was fragging _annoying_. He was so fascinated by Icel and she had grudgingly agreed to ride with him so he might learn more about her. I was disappointed. Not jealous, I would be jealous if it were Jade. But without a different voice talking to me I could hear my monster start to whisper.

 _Annoying, cocky, confident, large ego, need for appreciation, worthless, retarded, reckless._ _ **Stop.**_

I took a vent stopping myself from thinking another awful thing about the blue speedster. I could hear his endless flow of babble as he rambled questions and thoughts at poor Icel. I could tell she was doing her best to keep up but when she looked out the window at my alt she made a _save me_ , face. I flashed my headlights in assurance. She shrugged and turned back to Blurr's dash. I tried thinking of it as funny, like Sideswipe would have but found myself thinking how this must suck for Icel. I growled internally at myself.

I wanted to transform rip the door armor off Blurr and pull Icel out. Just to shut him up. But that wouldn't help anything. I needed to talk to someone about this but the connection in my spark bond with Sides was weak, I could feel him from any distance, but I could not get sentences or words across. Maybe I should talk to Icel about it later. It's not like I can talk to Blurr about it. But how could I get her alone without Blurr intruding or overhearing. I vented again. I couldn't do anything else to solve my problems and right now harsh venting relieved little of the much stress I had. But it was better than nothing.

(Small time skip)  
We've been on the road for countless days now. I can feel the dry road dust sticking to my gold paint and pebbles getting under my tires. I shuddered in disgust. _Next chance I get I'm gonna give my finish a good cleaning and long buffing._ I thought feeling more dust spray onto my front. By now it was just annoying. Night was beginning to fall again and I commed Blurr.

: Blurr, Icel needs to sleep, we should stop somewhere close and recharge as well, we need to be at top shape for another long distance travel for tomorrow.: I told him.

:B-butwhatabout the Decepticon. Wouldn't it be safer to keep going.: He retorted.

: Blurr! Icel is having to prop her head up, we need to stop, she can't sleep in your alt mode while driving, it's bad for them. There's a store up ahead, we can stop there and get her what she requires. Don't argue.: I snapped.

: S-sorrySunstreaker.: He answered quickly.

: You've been here longer; you know better than I.: Blurr admitted sheepishly.

: Perfect, come on pull over on this exit.: I said my voice softening, I felt bad snapping at him like such. But certain lines cannot be crossed. Like when it comes to Jade or Icel's well-being. The two of us slowly pulled of the highway and drove into a mall. Blurr and I stopped in an ally and Icel stumbled out of Blurr's alt. She placed a hand to her head and another resting against the wall. I noticed right away how her legs looked about ready to collapse. But knowing Icel she would never show weakness in front of others. I decided to spare her the pain. I reached down and scooped her up. She slumped down in exhaustion.

"T-thanks." She whispered. I smiled.

"Icel, you need to stay awake and buy what you need, I can't shop." I reminded her.

"Can't you use your holoform?" She muttered. I contemplated that.

"Yes, but I've never shopped before." I reminded her.

"You just go in pick some food, some water then you go to the line and give them the amount of money they tell you. Our money system is pretty simple. Each bill has the amount written on it. The coins, the small copper are one cent the small silver is 10 the medium silver is 5 and the large silver is 25. There is one hundred cents to one dollar. Make sense." Icel asked.

Sunstreaker inputted the information into his processor.

"Not really, but I'll remember it." He assured her. Then he transformed around her, she landed in his passenger seat and he activated his holoform. Icel handed him some paper and metal disks. She pointed to the disks.

"Coins" She said then pointed to the paper.

"Dollars." She finished. Sunstreaker nodded. He climbed out of the car and Blurr jumped three meters, four at best. Sunstreaker laughed.

"Relax Blurr, it's me. Just a holoform, solid hologram. We can have Ratch get you one when we meet up with the rest of the team." Sunstreaker suggested. Blurr just stared.

"That would be a unique experience." He finally said. Sunstreaker just rolled his eyes and walked towards the nearest store. Which read in big red letters at the top, Safeway. Sunstreaker marveled at the title. The human brain worked in strange ways for sure. He walked towards the door. He searched for a handle but like magic the door slid open at his approached. He let out a little oh, and jumped back a foot or so. He narrowed his eyes at the door suspiciously as he stepped through, wanting to be positive it wouldn't close on him. It didn't. The store was in neat isles with bright lights gleaming on various oddly packaged items.

I hurried down isles and found some brightly colored items labeled, skittles. They looked interesting enough. I grabbed them and moved on. Next I grabbed a package of what were called, Doritos. And lastly I grabbed some things I saw Jade eating once. The label overhead read Apples. I took one of those and then remembered Icel told me about one more thing. What was it? Ah yes water. I put the items in a basket I found stacked with other baskets and searched for water.

When I found it I came across a slight problem. They were all labeled differently. Dasani, Aquafina, Crystal Geyser, Arrow Head. I was stuck. What was the difference? They were all the same. But surely there had to be a difference. Or they wouldn't give them different names surely.

"Uh." I muttered stuck. Someone looked over my shoulder.

"Can't find your brand?" The guy asked.

"Uh…sure." I answered he gave me a weird look but said,

"Maybe they don't sell it anymore." Then he turned and walked into one of the lines. I stared after him.

 _My_ brand? Humans had specific brands? Great now I knew what to do exactly, thanks random guy. I sighed as I used a trick Jade taught me when I can't pick an option.

"Eenie, meanie, mieni, mo." I whispered lading my finger on Dasani. I shrugged and grabbed the bottle off the rack. I placed it in the basket and walked to the shortest line. I followed people up until the person at the front smiled at me.

"Hi hun, place your items on the conveyer belt please." She told me with a sappy smile. I froze. What's a conveyer belt?! Then the black surface started moving and taking a wild guess I placed the skittled on it and watched it move down to her where she picked it up and scanned it under a laser. I let out a breath of relief and placed the other items on the black surface.

"That would be 19.35$" She told me placing my items in a plastic bag. I held up the money Icel had gave me. I handed her the one that read 20$. She nodded and handed me more disks back in return. I glanced at them in confusion but took them and placed them in my pocket. I grabbed the bag and nodded to her and left the store quickly. I was certainly not eager to shop again.

I made my way back to the ally and climbed in next to Icel, Blurr was transformed in recharge next to us. I handed her the bag. She glanced inside and smirked.

"What?" I asked.

"It's perfect." She assured me, but I knew it was some human thing she found funny, that I wouldn't understand. I shrugged and laid back in the driver's seat. After Icel finished most of the stuff I bought I decided to ask her.

"Hey Icel?" I started.

"Yes Sunstreaker." She said her blue gaze turning on me.

"Can I tell you something, a secret which you can't tell anyone?" I asked her.

"Sunstreaker, you are like my equivalent to a brother, you can tell me anything." She assured me.

"When I get angry, like when Jade gets hurt or someone really, _really_ frags me off, I can't control my anger. It's like there's some sort of, of monster in me. And I try to hold it back but I can't always, and then I'm worried what it might do. And it's not just anger, it's a real glitch in my head. I- I don't know what to do." I whispered.

Icel was silent, in deep thought. I waited, hoping I didn't scare her away.

"You know I sing right?" She said suddenly.

"Yes, b-but."

"Don't tell anyone." She interrupted.

"But I think I know just the song, by one of my favorite bands, Imagine Dragons." She explained. I stared at her then shrugged.

"Sunny, can I call you Sunny?" She said. I nodded.

"Well, Sunny, music is an escape, every note is like an eraser. Or the rain. It can wash away one's pain for the duration of the song. It can bring forth your feeling's and explain you. Listen for it alright." She instructed. I nodded.

"I hope you're right." I whispered.

She smirked.

"When it comes to music, I'm never wrong." She assured me. I nodded. She took a breath and started. I was amazed at first I knew she was good, but, she was…just wow.

 _Ever since I could remember_

 _Everything inside of me_

 _Just wanted to fit in_

 _Oh Oh Oh_

 _I was never one for pretenders_

 _Everything I tried to be_

 _Just wouldn't settle in_

 _If I told you what I was_

 _Would you turn your back on me_

 _And if I seemed dangerous_

 _Would you be scared_

 _I get the feeling just because_

 _Everything I touch isn't dark enough_

 _That this problem lies in me_

 _I'm only a man with a candle to guide me_

 _I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me_

 _A monster a monster_

 _I've turned into a monster_

 _A monster a monster_

 _And it keeps getting stronger_

 _Can I clear my conscious_

 _If I'm different from the rest_

 _Do I have to run and hide_

 _Oh oh oh_

 _I never said that I want this_

 _This burden came to me_

 _And it's made its home inside_

 _Oh oh oh_

 _If I told you what I was_

 _Would you turn your back on me_

 _And if I seemed dangerous_

 _Would you be scared_

 _I get the feeling just because_

 _Everything I touch isn't dark enough_

 _That this problem lies in me_

 _I'm only a man with a candle to guide me_

 _I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me_

 _A monster a monster_

 _I've turned into a monster_

 _A monster a monster_

 _And it keeps getting stronger_

Icel finished. I swallowed.

"T-that's, exactly what it feels like." I whispered.

"Ah except you must follow every line." She riddled at me. A cocked me head.

 _I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me_

She sang the line. My eyes widened in realization.

"But, how?" I asked.

"You can't change yourself, nor control it when it does happen, but you can surround yourself with positive things. If hate and anger is what triggers it, avoid anything that makes you feel such.

"What if I can't avoid it, like when Jade got hurt.

"Sing. I'll teach you some words to calm and inspirational songs. Count to ten take three vents, leave the room…and then just sing your spark out to nothing. Let it evaporate. It's what I used to do when I was little and my parents were murdered. I had wanted to take the worst revenge possible against their killer. But Jade asked me to sing to her one night. I did, she fell right asleep. But I went to the window and poured the rest of it out. I made up lyrics, made up tunes, made every word and lyric fit my problem and I told the night about it. The stars are great listeners. The moon a friendly face to me. The night takes the notes of the song and makes them slip away. And you don't have to care where they go." Icel said small crystal looking tears forming in the corner of her eyes.

She was remembering her parents. Her mom's laugh and her kind nature. How she always told them how to be strong willed women and stand for what they believed in. And their father who pushed them to their potential. Told them stories, had a big ego but used it to defend and care for his family to the best of his abilities. Icel shakily breathed as tears poured down her face.

Sunstreaker smiled softly and wiped some tears off her face. Icel turned to him and gave him a hug.

"If I ever had a brother, I would want it to be you." She whispered.

"Consider it done." Sunstreaker whispered back.

"You mean it?" She asked looking up at him.

"Yes, I believe to consider myself your brother, plus we need to stick together as more mature siblings. Who knows what kind of trouble we will have to deal with, with Jade and Sides as twins. I'd much rather deal with it with you." He said with a smirk.

Icel rolled her eyes.

"Ok Sunshine, I have to sleep a least a few hours tonight." She said laying back in the passenger seat. Sunstreaker rolled his eyes at the nickname and lay back in the driver seat.

"G'night Sunny."

"Night Icel."

Ratchet's POV:

"Do you think there alright, the others I mean." Ratchet asked.

"I do, they are capable warriors." Optimus replied.

"Ironhide will most likely come by ship, along with anyone else he has picked up along the way." Prowl chimed in. At the words, as if on que a low engine hum sounded above them. The trio jumped up and spread out as the ship slowly landed. Hydraulics steaming the landing pad opened. Three large shapes emerged from the fog. Two reds and a silver and white and blue. And then at the ground a tiny little shape appeared. Jazz and Ironhide and Knockout walked out. Kris trailing behind them.

"Prime, sir!" Ironhide said immediately saluting.

"Yo, good ta see ya again boss bot." Jazz said with enthusiasm.

"Prime." Knockout greeted with a quick salute.

"It is good to see you all again." Optimus greeted. Ratchet just gave a slight nod.

"Yo Prowler, mech is it good ta see ya faceplates again." Jazz said rushing forward to greet his friend. Prowl smiled.

"As to you my friend." Prowl said just before his friend lifted him off his balanced peds into wire crushing hug, which reminded everyone of Bulkhead each time he greeted Wheeljack.

"Jazz." Prowl hissed.

"Set me down." Jazz let him go and Prowl dropped lightly to his peds.

"Sorry Prowler, it's jus' been so long." Jazz said with enthusiasm. Prowl rolled his optics. Suddenly there was a light tapping on his ped. He looked down.

"Are you Prowler?" A little human child asked.

"It's Prowl actually, some bots just have trouble remembering." He said throwing a pointed look at his friend. Jazz shrugged then smiled and scooped Kris up.

"This is Kris, mah charge, I know you two'l get along great." Jazz said excitedly. Kris waved and gave the most adorable smile he could muster.

Prowl fought to hold back a small smile at the little face.

"An this here is Knockout, mah other friend. He's been helpin' us out for a while now." Jazz and Knockout was surprised to suddenly find Jazz's servo on his wrist and he was pulled forward. He was about to wave a hello at this Prowl when he stopped dead.

"Y-you!"


	18. Chapter 18

Prowls POV:

I blinked to keep my processor from overloading and glitching, there was no slagging way.

"Medic." I said quietly with a nod.

"Ya two already know each other, where from?" Jazz asked. I almost forgot he was there.

"Long story."

"Okay." Jazz answered. I blinked again.

"Well…

 _I didn't remember what had happened really, my optics slowly onlined._

 _Servo function: 5%_

 _Leg strut function: 5%_

 _Optic function:100%_

 _Processor function: 120% + technical glitch._

 _Doorwings: 100% sensitivity only._

 _I blinked and turned off the information sensors on my wings. I looked around I was tied with some sort of strange substance. Strange hideous creatures surrounded me. They were all lined up in some sort of line. Two guard like creatures stood on either side of me. The first creature in the line stepped forward._

 _"This one is of true rarity, how it gleams, how it shines, how truly incredible, I would risk much for a creature such as this one." It hissed through its large fangs. Despite the creature's ugliness I found myself the tiniest bit flattered. The guards suddenly stepped forward._

 _"Do you risk your very life to own such a specimen." One guard warbled._

 _"I do, I very much do." The other creature replied._

 _The guard held forth a basket._

 _"In this basket lies two slips of parchment, one read the creature, the other reads death. Select one and face its words." The guard instructed. My optics widened. The creature reached into the basket. Surely they couldn't really give me to one of these things. The creatures hand came back._

 _"No!" He screeched. Instantly I knew it read death. The guards came forward and rammed sharp prods straight through the creature. Prowl slammed his optics shut. That was something he would rather not see. He felt light fluid splatter on his paint. He shuddered and cracked his optics open. The creature lay dead on the floor while more creatures came and dragged the body away._

 _Prowl looked back up, the next creature in line also claimed he would risk his life for such a radiant creature, such a wonderful specimen. And once more he drew a slip of parchment from the basket. Another screech of frustration and Prowl again shielded his optics from the sight. Again and again creatures came forth, and whereas at first Prowl was a little pleased they found him so interesting, was now bored and began testing the substance which held him down. He was also beginning to wonder if one parchment did read, 'creature' because otherwise he would belong to half the creatures in the room by now. Prowl was certain they both read death._

 _Suddenly a voice which didn't sound raspy or warbled spoke up._

 _"I want this 'creature'" The voice proclaimed. Prowl looked up, a Cybertronian. Prowl tried to warn the bot it wasn't a fair test. But the restraints also applied to his mouth, so it sounded like._

 _"Mhhhphhmmmmtphuuummm" The bot just looked over a nodded at him. Dread took a hold of him. They were going to kill the bot surely. The guards came forth with the basket._

 _"Choose, traveler." They warbled. The bot reached in. Prowl caught his vents. The red bot reached in carefully and drew one out. Slowly, without looking at it he unsubspaced a small laser and turned the card to ashes. The room hung with silence._

 _"Well, what did it say?" He asked. The creatures stared._

 _"How would we know! You destroyed it!" One hissed angrily._

 _"No, logically if the one in the basket reads, death, then clearly I picked the creature, if it reads the creature, clearly I picked death." The red bot explained. More silence._

 _"He's right, it is only logical." Another creature shouted from the line._

 _"Well then, which one did I pick." The red bot repeated. The guards glared at him and one drew the remaining piece of paper from the basket. He glared at the bot._

 _"It reads death." He hissed angrily. The bot smiled and walked over to Prowl. He sliced the bonds holding at pulled him to his peds. Prowl looked at the bot in incredulous surprise as he leads him out of the room to the barren planet outside._

 _"Your either really intelligent, or extremely foolish." Prowl told him. The bot smiled. He grabbed Prowls servo at shook it._

 _"I think most would say, extremely foolish, Knockout, and you?" He said._

 _"Prowl." Prowl answered._

 _"Good to meet you, you got a ship or are we taking my escape pod." Knockout asked._

 _Prowl looked down._

 _"Were taking my escape pod." Knockout guessed._

 _"Unless you can repair starships." Prowl explained._

 _"not a clue." Knockout said as he grabbed Prowl's wrist joint and led him to a small escape pod._

"Ya saved Prowler" Jazz asked once Prowl finished.

"He did, I still never got the chance to thank you." Prowl told Knockout nodding to him.

"It, was nothing." Knockout said sheepishly.

"It was brilliant." Prowl countered.

"I was just scared; I had been wandering around that moon for a while. I picked up your signal and I was going to find you, I don't know how to piolet. I needed you to do it." Knockout explained.

"No matter the reason, thank you, you probably saved me, and it was tricky what you did." Prowl told him.

"Knew ya had it in ya Knock." Jazz said happily. Knockout raised an optics ridge,

"Was that a nickname?" He asked.

"Ah give all mah friends nicknames. Prowler has thah record though, he got his nickname after two Earth days." Jazz said smiling at his friend.

"I'm starting to think you don't know my actual name." Prowl said in an almost teasing manner.

"Sure ah do, I just like nicknames better…Prowler." He teased. Prowl rolled his optics.

"So how did you get to Earth, did you come with the other Autobots?" Prowl asked Knockout. Knockout froze. He cringed. He wheeled around to face Prowl.

"Uh…Long story?" He tried.

"Okay."

Knockout blinked.

"J-Jazz, why d-don't you tell your friend." Knockout stuttered.

"Knock, you've got nothing ta be ashamed of, ya made the right choice aftah all." Jazz told him gently.

"Nope." Knockout said and backed away slowly. Prowl gave him a curious look trying to figure it out. He thought about the question he asked, 'with the Autobots, then he thought about what Jazz said, 'you have nothing to be ashamed of.' _Oh_. Knockout, was a Decepticon.

"Former Con." He asked stopped Knockout in his tracks.

"H-how?" Knockout stuttered.

"I'm good at figuring things out." Prowl explained with a shrug. Knockout nodded hesitantly.

"Uh-huh, well, yes, I was, much to my regret now, a former Decepticon." Knockout choked out.

"It's ok, we had many former Con's on the ark, Drift was our best swordsman, also a former Con, also just about the loyalist bot you could meet anywhere." Prowl told him.

"And besides, your spark is good and in the right place. "Prowl assured him.

"Thanks." Knockout said with wariness in his voice. Prowl nodded and was about to say something else when a high pitched humming sound met everyone's audio receptors and Kris's ears.

Prowl's optics narrowed in annoyance.

"Blur." He muttered. A blue car shot into the clearing nearly running into Kris Jazz shielded him while Prowl placed his hand down quickly on the hood, Blur's vehicle form flipped up and up and Prowl caught it and placed it back on the ground. Blur transformed.

"Thanks Prowl, frontliner Sunstreaker and his charge are right behind me." Blur reported and a gold vehicle, a nice one mind you, slid into the clearing. A blonde organic female hopped out and Sunstreaker transformed.

"Prowl, good to see you again." Sunstreaker greeted.

"Same to you Sunstreaker, if you don't mind my asking, where is you twin?" Prowl asked.

"And mine." The blonde organic chimed in. Prowl looked down while she looked up. She met his optics. Her optics…or eyes, or whatever, quickly looked over his faceplates. The ghost of his name was mouthed silently by her. He raised an optic ridge. He knew he didn't know this organic. He looked to Sunstreaker. The gold twin just shrugged. Prowl narrowed his optics at the organic again. He memorized her blonde features and inputted in through a search, yep he definitely didn't know this organic, so why did she know him? He was going to find out. The organic then looked at Jazz.

"Hey Jazz, Sides nor Jade showed yet?" She asked.

"Sorry Icel, we haven't even heard from tha two." Jazz apologized. Icel looked downcast. Then she looked back up.

"So who are the new bots?" She asked looking at Ironhide and Prowl. She walked over and Jazz picked her up.

"This is Prowler, mah best friend, and this is Ironhide, our best warrior." He introduced them.

"Nice to meet you guys, my names Icel, my twin sister isn't here but I'll introduce you to her when she does get here. Hey Sunny come say hello." She called over to him. Sunstreaker just shrugged and walked off. Icel rolled her eyes.

"You probably already know him, but that glitch is my sister's guardian. Sides is mine, we got split up." Icel explained.

"Ya seem like a mature little organic dont'cha." Ironhide said.

"And an intelligent one at that." Prowl added curiously.

"Thanks, I'm definitely a, more mature than Jade, you wouldn't believe me but she's worse than Sideswipe." Icel joked.

"Worse than the terror twin number one, not possible." Ironhide said in surprise.

"Now I'm worried." Prowl muttered.

"Don't be Prowler, Jade's never really done too much damage, she sure can talk faster and more than Blur and Bluestreak and Sideswipe put together though." Jazz said.

"She sure can." Icel agreed with a laugh.

"Nope still worried." Prowl responded. Jazz just smirked.

"Your worse than Red." He teased.

Prowl rolled his optics.

"No one's worse than Red." He countered.

Ironhide answered.

"Don't be too sure Prowl, ya just may outdo him, just may." Prowl looked back and forth between them. They both had hat mischievous glint in their optics. Prowl held his back.

"Ok, if you think so." He said plainly. Jazz and Ironhide blinked in confusion. Prowl internally smirked. He saw Icel actually smirk, yeah they were going to get along fine.

Jade's POV:

"Sideswipe! Get up Sideswipe!" I screamed. His optics flickered.

"Sideswipe!" I screamed again. No answer just more sparks. There was a cackle behind me. My eyes narrowed and my eyes began to emit a blue hue of light. I felt a growl travel up my throat. I whirled around and released all the energy gathering up in my fingers at the silver seeker.

"Wha- Ahh!" He yelled as the blue laser nailed him in the chassis blasting him backwards several feet. He growled and looked up.

"You'll pay for that insignificant fleshling!" He hissed and he charged at me with the apex armor. I readied my stance. I gathered more energy in my feet. Then I released it. I shot upwards my feet found a little bit of trouble attempting to balance.

"Woah!" I put my hands out to balance then I turned towards Starscream.

"Puny fleshy, come down from the sky so I can reach you!" He yelled in frustration.

"No can do cream, I've got a score to settle." I retorted. He stopped.

"Cream, that's a new one." He said to himself.

"yeah, geddit, Stars-cream, so just cream, never mind." I tried to explain but gave up.

"Well in that case." Starscream lifted an arm and shot a mini tree sized missile at me. My hands shot up instinctively Energon shot forth. It created a small shield. But it only minimized the blast. The rest of the explosion came through and bright hot searing pain shot at my bare face and arms. I screamed in pain as I was thrown backwards. My back slammed into something hard and warm. I looked down, it was Sideswipe.

"J-Jade, d-don't fight Sc-Screamer." He pleaded.

"Don't worry Sides, I can take him." I whispered.

"Y-your face, w-what happened." He groaned.

"Long story." I answered wincing at the sting of raw skin. Sideswipe just gave a low groan and slumped back down. I carefully took off again. I faced Starscream.

"Puny human, to think you can fight someone as superior as me." He taunted.

"I don't think, I know!" I growled and blasted towards him summoning more energy in my palm. Starscream smirked but it slid from his mouthplates as my Energon blast came hurling towards him. It nailed him in the head and his armor began to spark. It transformed back into a disk. Something it did earlier struck my mind, how it transformed to fit Starscream exactly. I ran up and climbed on top of it. It sparked it with some more Energon. It transformed around me. The walls came up gears shifting and wheels turning. Then everything was in place. I was a lot taller than I remembered. But when I looked down at myself I found it was no longer Screamer's shape, but my own. I smiled.

"Perfect." I said pleased. Starscream groaned and pulled himself up. He looked up.

"Hey that's mine!" he yelled at me in frustration.

"Finders keepers." I teased with a mean smirk. I raised my arms and it transformed into a cannon. Starscream shot me one last glare and then transformed and jetted out.

"Thought so." I said after him. Then I ran over to Sideswipe. His optics were hardly flickering now.

"Sides can you hear me!" I said urgently. Then flickered brighter.

"Jade, your t-taller." Was all he managed before his optics powered down completely.

"Don't offline on me Sides." I whispered. Then I carefully placed me arms under him and scooped up his limp frame. I opened his scanner. The coordinates were only a few more miles. I began walking. Sideswipe was heavier than I imagined. His optics still offline. Sunstreaker would know what to do. Silent tears worked their way down my face.

"Please be ok Sideswipe." I whispered holding him tightly so he wouldn't fall. He stirred and groaned in pain once or twice but did not wake up. The coordinates grew ever closer. Sideswipe was getting really heavy. I adjusted so I wouldn't drop him and risk damaging him anymore. Despite the armor I was still several feet shorter than him and his cannon kept knocking into the back of my head.

"Sides, even while in power down your annoying somehow." I muttered as the cannon smacked me again. Suddenly I stumbled into a clearing, with a spaceship. I immediately located the insignia, Autobot. These were the coordinates. Motion sensors went off as I stumbled towards it.

"Someone, help please!" I called as loud as I could. The armor muffled the shout. But the ships hanger door opened luckily. Three bots emerged. To my relief it was Optimus and Sunstreaker and another bot I didn't recognize. Sunny and the other bot immediately frowned upon seeing Sideswipe, who looked offline. Optimus spoke up.

"Jade, what has happened?" Optimus asked.

"Starscream. Ambushed us. Well in the Starscream like way." I explained.

"What's the damage?" Sunny asked.

"I'm not sure, Screamer hit him with a pretty close up blast. He smacked his helm on the side of a tree. Then he powered down." I told him. Sunny walked up and gestured to take Sideswipe, he noticed the tired look Jade wore throughout her. Jade laid him into Sunny's arms. The other bot walked over and assed the red twin.

"I'll alert Ratchet." He said and walked off towards the ship. Optimus nodded to him then gestured to Jade and Sunny.

"Come, we will discuss this matter inside." Optimus told them. Jade and Sunny nodded and followed. Optimus was a little ahead so Jade turned to Sunny.

"It's good to be with you again." Jade said. Sunny gave his maybe smile.

"I missed you too Jade, glad Sides didn't accidently step on you." He teased. Jade rolled her eyes.

"He would never, he's got Icel to worry about himself usually, she's not a pancake yet." Jade pointed out.

"Ok, that's true, I'm just glad you're not hurt, but Sides… I'll kill Starscream I ever get the chance." He growled. Jade patted his shoulder plates.

"I'll ok, he'll be alright Sunny." Jade assured him. Sunny let out a sigh.

"Yeah, Ratchet will fix him up. Wait, where did you score the armor?" He asked suddenly.

"Oh, uh, Scream had it, well Sides didn't finish with Starscream, that was me." Jade said the last part quietly.

Sunny whirled to face her. But before he could say anything Optimus turned and called for them to catch up. Sunny narrowed his optics as Jade shrugged and jogged to catch up. Sunny did the same as they entered Sunny turned.

"I'm not done with this conversation." He told her. Jade grinned.

"I know." She answered causally. Sunny rolled his optics again. Jade turned back when the hanger lifted up completely. She gasped. The ships interior was incredible. And enormous, possibly the size of the Nemesis. The arrived a corridor from the bridge. Sunny beckoned for Jade to followed with his head as he started down the long hall. Unlike the Nemesis however the interior was lit with bright blue and the walls were a pristine silver. The floor was smooth with no ridges most likely for bots with wheels. Like the battle ones Sunny and Sides sometimes used. Ratchet immediately rushed over and directed Sunny over to a medical berth.

"Over here, set him down, careful now." Ratchet instructed.

"I'm not going to drop him if that's what you think." Sunny retorted. Ratchet ignored this as Sunny set Sides down. Ratchet set to work with scans on Sides and once Sunny was sure he was fine he whirled on Jade. Jade smiled.

"This place is so cool." She tried. Sunny shook his helm and grabbing her hand dragged her towards another room. It was a recreational room. Jazz and Knockout and Kris were there along the other bot that came to meet them. Kris and Icel were sitting on the counter top laughing at something a red mech was telling them. Sunny dragged Jade passed the group which drew their curious gazes. He sat her down and gave her that 'look.' Jade just shrugged. Icel had run over.

"Jade, where has she been!" Icel said with worry to Sunny.

"Want to answer that Jade." Sunny asked, but it wasn't a question.

"We had a run in with Starscream, he took Sides out, I finished him." Jade said pounding a fist into her palm. Icel and Sunny gave her an identical 'really' look. Jade gave another shrug.

"Is Sides alright?" Icel realized.

"He should be fine; you can go see him once Ratchet's done." Sunny told her.

"Hey Jade." Sunny added.

"Yeah Sunny?"

"Take the armor off." He told her. Jade sighed and pressed the center. It transformed back into a disk and Jade landed lightly on her feet on the chair. Sunny scooped her up and placed her on the counter with Icel. Icel ran up and hugged her tightly.

"Icel, breathing remember." Jade choked out. Icel let go. She looked over Jade.

"You got hit. Same side as the shot you got." Icel said noticing her burned clothing and red raw side.

"Meh, I'll live." Jade said. Sunny glared.

"What on Earth and Cybertron made you think you could take Starscream?" Sunny asked angrily. Another voice spoke up.

"Ya took on Screamer? And won? I'm impressed." The voice said from behind her. Jade turned with a smile.

"Finally, someone gets me. I'm Jade what's your name?" She asked the red mech.

"Names Ironhide, nice ta meet ya." He said nicely.

"Jade, you officially get into trouble more than Sideswipe." Sunny scorned. Icel agreed. Jazz however scoffed.

"Sorreh Sunny, buh ya do realize thah Jade gets it from yah twin." Jazz pointed out.

"I concur, anyone who spends enough time around Sideswipe is bound to get into just as much trouble." The other bot sitting near Jazz said.

"See Sunny, it's not my fault." Jade agreed with the two. She turned to the other new bot. She held out a hand and said.

"Jade." The bot regarded her hand confused.

"Prowl." He answered still puzzling at her hand.

"Ya shake it Prowler." Jazz explained. Prowls optic ridge furrowed.

"Why?" He asked with clear confusion.

"We're still figuring that out." Jade said with a shrug. Prowl returned the shrug and gently shook her hand with her servo, it was far larger than Jades hand, and arm and for a second her forearm disappeared. Jazz smirked in the background. Sunny just sighed.

"So ya gonna tell us how ya beat Screamer? Ironhide suddenly asked.

"You all wanna hear it?" Jade replied. Everyone nodded. Jade tensed under everyone's stare.

"Well…"

Prowls POV:

The night wore on, Jade had finished her story joors, or hours ago. Ironhide only breems ago had suggested to bring out high grade. His logic was to 'celebrate the reunion.' Whatever that meant. Well, now after three cubes both Jazz and Ironhide were just a little tipsy, even Sunstreaker looked slightly dazed, a small glazed smile ghosted his lip plates which made him look strange. The smile was usually occupied with a smirk or sneer.

"Heyah Prowly ya wanna have some o this stuff?" Jazz asked him. Prowl blinked at the new nickname, or maybe it was just the same one, and Jazz's speech had finally become a little slurred.

"No. And quite honestly Jazz, I believe you've had enough." He told his friend and pulled the fourth cube from Jazz's servo before he dropped it and spilled Energon on anything. Jazz smiled.

"What would Ah do without'cha." Jazz vented tiredly.

"Many things, most probably troublesome." Prowl answered. But as he halfheartedly scolded Jazz his processor began whirling again. He then realized one thing in Jade's story didn't compute. How had she, in her words 'blasted Screamer with something he won't forget anytime soon.' Did Jade carry firearms? He turned to the black haired girl. She felt his gaze and turned tiredly.

"Prowl, do ya know what time it is?" She asked groggily.

"Currently in human hours it is 3:56am." I replied. She made a groaning noise.

"Who knew Cybertronians were such night owls." She said throwing her hands up. A smile tugged at me.

"Jade, I have a question for your story." I said becoming serious once more.

"Shoot." She answered.

"How is it that you shot Starscream, do you carry firearms?" I asked her. Her eyes slid out of focus for a second then they came back.

"Uh, no, I used my Energon." She deadpanned. My processor gave a twitch.

"Could you explain this?" I asked her trying to keep my processor from overloading.

"Oh, yeah well when me and Icel first met the twins and the team it was during an Energon skirmish. We were running from Knockout and we got behind some Energon Crystals. Apparently the one we happened to touch was shot and heated. It melted into our systems and now we can control and create it at will." She explained.

"Look watch." She said bringing her hand up to my empty cube of midgrade. I watched intently as slowly but surely the cube began to fill itself and she took her hand off at halfway and the Energon stopped.

"Cool right." She said with a smile. My processers two sides were struggling with each other. The normal one was trying to shake off the shock and the tactical one was going ILLOGICAL ILLIGOCAL ILLOGICAL. Finally, the overload came. Sparks. Falling. The worried face of Jade. Table. Black. Black. Black.

"Prowl! Prowl are you ok?" A worried voice said. My optics onlined, the group was standing over me. I blinked a few times.

"Yes I'm fine…why?" I replied to Jade who was looked at me intently with worry.

"You just, fell over." She said with mild concern.

"Yes, just a technical glitch." I assured her.

"Happens all the time." I explained. She nodded but still looked a bit worried. Then I remembered the Energon abilities. Ah. Of course. That explains the glitch. Strong servo's pulled me to my feet.

"And ya call meh trouble." Jazz's voice said. I turned and rolled my optics at his antics. He just smirked and pushed me down into a chair.

"I apologize for the commotion." I told everyone. Jazz rolled his optics now.

"Prowl, ya computers are incredible and priceless in a battle, we don' mind if it causes ya trouble, it ain't no problem ta us so ya don' gotta apologize for it, ya should be proud to have such a smart processor." Jazz told his friend with a caring fierceness. Prowl looked gratefully at his friend.

"Thank you Jazz; I remember when you used to tell me the same thing back during the war. Only then bots actually got annoyed with it." Prowl answered with a half-smile.

"Jade Icel, you two should probably be getting some sleep." Sunstreaker told them.

"I would say I'm not tired but I won't for three reasons. One, you wouldn't believe me, two it's a lie and three I just want to see what goes down tonight but I would fall asleep before I could." Jade said with a yawn. But suddenly her eyes got a light.

"Unless…" She added.

"Unless what?" Sunstreaker said. She looked at Jazz.

"You still got those speakers?" She asked. Jazz's visor lit up.

"Ah do." He said his voice struggling to remain neutral. Prowl guessed what was coming next. Jade grabbed Icel's backpack. She pulled out several flashlights and ran around setting them up and turning them on. Sunstreaker looked utterly lost while Jazz was trying not to laugh. When Jade was finished she made Sunstreaker stand in the middle. The lights reflected gold everywhere like a disco. Sunstreaker saw this and glared.

"No way, I'm not a disco ball." He retorted.

"You don't have to be, just make sure you're in the center of the dance field." Jade told him.

"Dance field? I'll give you my paint if you get anyone to dance." Sunstreaker told the small girl.

"Watch me." She said with a smirk.

"But I don't want your paint." She added and ran over to where she left the armor. She jumped onto it and it transformed.

"Ya know, I like this thing." She said with a smile. She turned towards us. Sunstreaker crossed his arms. She pointed at Jazz and his speakers blared dance music. Jazz jumped up and started dancing, he was good, smooth like always. Jade ran over and grabbed Prowl's servo's next. Prowl started protesting but Jade pulled him to his peds and spun him onto the dance floor. Ironhide joined them with ease. Sunstreaker just stood there with his arms crossed while everyone danced. Even Icel and Kris were standing on the flashing counter top and dancing. Jade spun around with nearly as much ease as Jazz. Prowl was an awkward dancer he didn't really know what he was doing, mostly he tried to copy Jazz. Sunstreaker was still standing there, arms crossed. Until Jade ran up grabbed his servo's and spun him around making the lights around them whirl. The gleam caught Sunstreaker's optic. He shrugged and sighed and Jade grabbed his servo's and he danced with her. Jade was still smooth as an arrow and Sunstreaker was catching on having never done it before. Prowl was sure that Optimus and Ratchet and Blurr could hear the music by now. Icel waved Prowl over and tried to teach him to dance. Soon they were having fun and though Prowl still sucked they were both smiling and laughing. **And for that hour, the minds and processors of them were at peace. Full of love for friends and family, and most importantly they were happy. Completely and purely happy.**

 **Had they known what was coming upon them they would have danced all night and into the day, had they known what was coming they would have stayed there forever.**

 **Tread carefully readers, what comes next isn't fun. It isn't loving, it isn't friendly. It's dark, it's sad. It's even a little scary. I'm sorry I have to tell this part of the tale but it must be told.**

 **Also, sorry for breaking the fourth wall, but this warning was necessary.**


	19. Chapter 19

**I kinda lied, the dark scary-ness will not be until next chapter, this one is pretty dark too, but the real dark part is in the next chapter. Well read and review, reviewing would be supper supportive, i'm losing confidence that anyone is even reading this anymore, but if you are, it would be nice to know you're out there, at least enjoying it a little bit.**

Icel's POV:

"He will make a full recovery." Ratchet told me.

"Thank Primus." I muttered. Then I turned to the red bot whose optics lay dim and tired.

"What the _frag_ were you thinking!" I shouted.

"You should know better than to take on Starscream by yourself, and you had _my sister_ with you!" I growled.

"Sorry Icel, I had to fight though. You're not always going to be there to keep me out of trouble. Sometimes I need to stop being the fun guardian and start being a warrior, a front liner again. This is war Icel, I wouldn't expect you to understand it." Sideswipe shot back.

I growled in annoyance.

"Just keep in mind that some people have regard for your safety." I reminded him.

"Aww, that's sweet." He answered tiredly. I sighed.

"Don't get into trouble Sideswipe." I told him.

"How I'm on a medical berth under Ratchet's surveillance, I can't move a servo without being restrained." He answered.

"Knowing you, you'll find a way." I replied. He smirked.

"Don't give me any ideas. Besides I'll be out of here later today. Just got a bit shaken up that's all." He assured me. I raised an eyebrow.

"Uh huh." I muttered.

"Good thing to, Prime want's to launch our first assault on the Con's." Sideswipe explained. I bit my lip.

"That's risky. That's really risky." I worried. Sideswipe scoffed.

"We did it all the time back on Cybertron, we've got good team together, we got this." Sideswipe tried to assure me.

"I just don't want anyone else to get hurt. It's one of my only weaknesses, when people get hurt and I can't do anything to help them." Icel admitted.

"Icel you can always do something for them." Sides countered. She looked up with searching eyes. Sides smiled.

"You can hope for them, it's what were built on. Among other things to, like faith and leadership and luck and skill…" Sides trailed off. I rolled my eyes.

"Way to ruin to moment Sides, that would have actually been inspirational for once." I told him.

"We can't have that now can we." He teased.

"No, with you I guess we can't." I teased back. He smiled.

"Alright, well I'm gonna recharge, if I ever want out of here later." Sides said. I nodded then waved and quietly left.

Same old Sideswipe. As I began walking back to the recreational room I heard strained whispers. I stopped, whenever someone hears strained whispers they tend to stop and grow an immediate curiosity. I listened carefully and found they were coming from a few doors down. Silencing my breaths and footsteps I creeped up towards the room. The voice, or voices were hard to recognize at first through the whispering and the door. But I made out Optimus's voice, he was saying,

"I understand we have just settled, but the Decepticons are mobilizing, we need to organize an attack before them."

The second voice answers,

"Sir, we need more time, we haven't trained as a team at all, there are hundreds of circumstances we need to prepare for, and the Ark has lost all defense systems." Prowl's voice. Suddenly a third voice spoke up.

"This migh' beh our final stand against tha cons' though, Weh can't hold up much longeh, we need ta end this war soonah than latah." Jazz's voice.

Icel heard more unimportant things be said about ammunition and training, she heard what she needed to do. They might soon be taking a stand against the Decepticons. Well she knew one thing, if this was the last stand then she wasn't going to miss it. Her family needed her help. She and Jade were going to be ready.

Jazz's POV:

Prowl fixed me with those ever deadly optics.

"Jazz, we're not ready." He said in a voice that said he was sure to his spark about it. I set my face.

"Prowl." I started careful not to use his nickname so he knew I was serious.

"Our team, knows how ta work together, an weh know how ta work with you 'Hide and Blurr, we did it durin' tha war we can do it now. Tha only thin' we need ta work on is getting accustomed ta tha humans. We've not all fought with them befoh, thah's tha only team thah needs work. And don't think about tryin' ta stop tha girls from going." I explained.

"It's still too soon, we need time to prepare." Prowl shot back.

"We will always require time, but it is one thing we cannot afford at the time being." Optimus intervened.

"At least give me a day to figure out a plan of attack, if you want to hit soon, you'll give me a day to prepare everything I need, or you'll fight without me." Prowl said, it was not a suggestion.

"Of course Prowl, one day, and then when the new day comes you will be ready?" Optimus asked.

"Ready down to my spark." Prowl answered. And I knew he was dead serious. Dead serious meaning he would die on such words if necessary. Dead seriousness can be dangerous. But Prowl knew how to use it.

As Optimus left I turned to my best friend.

"What do ya need meh ta do?" I asked him. He considered for a moment.

"Train the humans, Ironhide is too rough. You're the closets to all three of them. Take the twins with you, the girls will need to know how to work with them." Prowl instructed. Jazz nodded but turned back as he was leaving.

"Prowler, Kris ain't fightin' I wouldn't let that happen while mah sparks pumping." I told him with dead seriousness.

"I understand Jazzy." Prowl said warmly with understanding.

"Thah's why your mah best friend." I answered with a smile then I left to find the girls. They needed to be ready.

Kris's POV:

"I peered around the corner, I was using my stealth to figure out what was going on. Jazz would for sure catch me if I wasn't careful, and I was supposed to be sleeping. Three backs were turned to me. Jazz and the girls. I slipped around the corner and dove into a shadow. Jazz's audio receptors lifted but he kept talking to the girls. I crept forward and ducked behind a table. Finally, I could hear their low voices.

"Ya don't have ta fight if ya don' wanna. I understand it ain't yer war." Jazz was saying. Icel replied.

"No Jazz, we _are_ going to fight. It became are war when we chose sides and joined you. I'm in."

Her sister instantly agreed.

"Where you go I go." Jade told my guardian. I nodded, I agreed. We would fight. How could we not. But my thoughts slammed to a stop like someone pressed paused. Jazz wasn't talking to me. He was just talking to the girls. He had sought them out when I was sleeping for a reason. Or when I was supposed to be sleeping. Blood roared in my ears. No way was I going to sit here while everyone had a final stand. I jumped out behind my hiding spot.

"I'm going to!" I shouted. Jazz turned mildly surprised.

"Kris? You're suppose ta be asleep." Jazz told me gently.

"No, I want to help, I'm done hiding from- from everything. I have to help!" I yelled at him. He knelt down and offered me a servo but I only kicked it.

"You always make me stay behind! It isn't fair!" I yelled cutting a fist through the air.

"Kristopher, yer to young to go fightin' Cybertronians bent on yer destruction!" Jazz snapped back in his guardian voice. I flinched.

"It's because I don't have anything, I'm useless. You guys all have guns and weapons. Jade and Icel have _powers_ for Primus's sake. Why can't I do _anything_! I have to sit back and hope that no one dies. It's killing me!" Kris screamed. Then he bent down took of his shoe and threw it as hard as he could and them. Then he turned and sprinted out of the room. He ran down the hall and underneath a startled Blurr who crashed behind him. He ran until he made it to his room. He ran inside and slammed the door so hard the roof rattled. He kept running straight into the wall of his closet. He fell to the ground his head throbbing. But he jumped back up and threw open the door jumped inside and slammed that door too. Then he collapsed. His tears fell instantly and flowed down his face.

Why was he always so useless and helpless? The only reason he was on this ship was probably because Jazz let him. Otherwise they would have kicked out the little useless orphan long ago. He couldn't help the only people he cared about because he was too weak. Too weak to save his father. Too weak to even run away. He wished he was brave like Jade and Sunny, tough like Ironhide and Prime. Or even smart like Prowl and Icel. He wished he was as skilled as Jazz or as fast as Blurr. Or as tricky as Sideswipe. Heck even if he could be helpful like Knockout and Ratchet. But he was Kris, and Kris was weak and helpless. It was Jade and Sunny bravely protecting him from dangerous things. Icel helping him out of sticky situations. Jazz was the only thing that kept his tears from falling constantly. Ratchet would heal him, Sideswipe would teach him what fun meant. Knockout had been kinds to him. Ironhide, Blurr and Prowl were always very kind to him. But he could do nothing in return for his friends and family. He couldn't help them, or save them if it came to that. In fact, it was his fault for destroying the base. But opening the rift and being stupid enough to walk through it. He _hated_ himself. He hated Jazz for stopping him. He couldn't take it anymore. But it wasn't stopping. **_Wait_** **.** What about the voice. No not the voice. Voice. The one he had met in his coma. He closed his eyes and found the new space in his mind. Which appeared after he returned to this universe. He reached it.

 _Hello?_ I thought out into the dark.

 _Kristopher? You made it then._ Voice answered in my mind.

 _I need you help Voice._ I thought.

 _I am afraid there isn't very much I can do for you._

 _Can you tell me the future?_ I asked him.

 _Well I could, I'm not supposed to really, if I tell you it would change so it wouldn't exactly be helpful._ Voice explained.

 _But if I knew what was going to happen, I could stop it, that's the point. I could be helpful_. I pleaded.

 _Well, I can riddle you, I'm not allowed to tell you the straight answers._ Voice told me.

 _Riddle me then._ I begged. Whatever that meant

 _There is a tear in space and time_

 _It shall soon split this domain of mine_

 _To seal it a warrior must reach inside_

 _Against all rules they once used to abide_

 _And close the gap with a final breath_

 _The warrior or the world must fall to death_

Silence…


	20. Chapter 20

**This is the chapter i warned you about, you don't have to read it. you can pretend that all these characters lived happily ever after, or you can really see what happens, happily ever after doesn't cut it in my book, everyone ready...ok...buckle up...i did warn you. (P.S. Some reviews might be cause for a sequel, this is the last chapter.)**

Sideswipes POV:

"I'm good doc bot, let me out already." I complained. I had been her for two days, tomorrow they were planning an assault against the Decepticons, I couldn't miss it. I had a score to settle with a certain seeker. But first I needed out of the of death by boredom.

"Sideswipe, I have it explained it before, I will explain once more. I need to run three more scans and then you're free, but it would go faster if you _held still."_ Ratchet growled placing a servo down on me pushing me back onto the berth.

"Please hurry Ratch, I'm about to go insane." I muttered. Three tickling lights flew swiftly over my frame.

"Alright, now get, before I change my processor." He told me. I jumped up and flew out the door. I heard him call careful after me but I wasn't listening I flew down the hall to Icel's berthroom. I knocked quickly on the door.

"Come in!" She called from inside. I burst inside out of vents.

"Sides! Why are you breathing so hard?" She asked. I held up a digit and regained my functions.

"Just escaping the ." I vented. She smirked.

"I just escaped training. I've got a few hours; you want to go somewhere? I'm sick of my room." She said. I nodded and offered her a servo. She climbed up and I placed her on my shoulder. She smiled and I walked out.

"Anywhere in particular?" I asked as I began to stride down the hall.

"Let's go to the rec room." She told me. I nodded and we began to make our way towards it.

"Seen Blurr lately?" I asked casually.

"Speeding around, why?" She answered.

"Have you talked to him?" I asked ignoring the why.

"If you are referring to: have you had him talk at you and successfully drowned him out, then yes I've 'talked' to him." She replied with her usually sarcasm. I laughed.

"Well, I remember one time on Cybertron he was talking to himself and speeding down the hall at the same time. Sprinted straight into the wall, for a week. Bots kept asking why he was in there, his faceplates turned as blue as his paint each time he had to answer 'well…I kinda ran into a wall.' He said it so much we memorized it." Sides told her with a smile remembering that wonderful week. He was the bot who had told everyone to ask Blurr why he was in there.

Icel laughed, it was a quiet sound, but it was beautiful like her singing voice. Sides found himself smiling at her. He caught him looking.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing." Sides replied snapping out of it, he gave his usually grin and flopped her hair over her head.

"Sides!" She complained. He snickered. She shook her white blonde hair straight, though it still stuck up in some places.

Sides found himself in front of the rec room he pushed it open and walked in. Jade and Sunstreaker were sitting at a far table. Sunny had a cube of Energon and Jade had nothing, but she was wearing the Apex armor. Jade looked up, saw us and waved us over. I grabbed and Energon and to my surprise Icel asked for some.

"Uh, you sure that's good for you." Sides asked worried.

"Yeah, Soundwave gave me some, it's good, it kept me alive to." She explained. Sides nodded slowly though he didn't comprehend. He grabbed her a small cube and handed it to her. She sipped it carefully.

"Yup, perfect. This one is even sweeter." She said happily.

"It's high-grade." Sides explained. She almost dropped it. Bu then she steeled herself and shrugged.

"I don't think I can get drunk on Energon, but if I do I blame you. Sides just smiled a cheesy smile and joined their twins. Jade stared at Icel's Energon. Then she jumped up and grabbed her own. Sunny eyes it suspiciously.

"Is that High-grade?" He asked narrowing his eyes.

"Maybe." Jade teased with a smile.

"Don't even get slightly tipsy or you'll never have it again." Sunny demanded as Jade sipped it quickly.

"I'd like to see you try and stop me from having this again, it's amazing!" She said happily. Sunny smiled dryly.

"Sideswipe said the exact same thing before he got completely waster for the first time." Sunny replied thoughtfully.

"What did he do?" Jade asked with excitement.

"He bleached his paint job and ran around with his arms out making ghost noises at bots, he even tried to suck out bot's sparks." Sunny said with a shake of his head as if not wishing to relieve the memory.

"Suck out bot's sparks, how?" Jade asked.

"Somehow he got a hold of a magnetizer and was magnetizing people to the wall, I don't know why he thought that was spark sucking but he was wasted, so I doubt he knew what he was doing." Sunny explained. Everyone looked at Sideswipe. He just shrugged.

"What, it's just a better reminder not to get wasted." He defended. Three eye rolls.

"So how's training coming along." Sunny asked them. Icel and Jade groaned in unison.

"Please another topic." Icel begged.

"Anything but that." Jade agreed.

"Ok ok, training is obviously not going well." Sunny defended and leaving the topic.

"Are you guys still sure training is necessary?" Sunny asked with an edge to his tone.

"What do you mean?" Jade answered.

"Are you sure you want to fight I mean, I don't think I could handle you getting hurt again." Sunny said, then he shut up. He shared and millisecond glance with Icel then Sideswipe. Jade noticed.

"Sunny, what's wrong?" She asked worried.

"It's nothing, I don't want to sca- worry you about it." Sunny covered. Jade raised an eyebrow.

"Ok, what aren't you telling me." She demanded. Icel and Sideswipe looked down leaving Sunstreaker facing Jade. He cast his optics downward.

"I'm a monster." He muttered.

"Sunny! Don't say that about yourself." Jade scolded.

"No, you don't understand I'm literally a monster, there is _something_ , in my processor which can make me do horrible sadistic things when I get angry, like when you got hurt, I murdered all those Vehicon's." Sunstreaker whispered with a frightened look in his optic. Jade looked shocked for a second but then she smiled softly.

"That's not sadistic Sunny, that's adorable." She said with amusement lacing her tone. Sunny blinked in confusion.

"That's really sweet of you to want to protect me like that, I've seen when you sometimes get mad, it's only ever because someone else is hurting the people or bots you care about most. You're protective, I like that. You may always seem like you always care about yourself but really it's to hide how much you care about others. I don't think you should hide it Sunny. It's one of your most amazing traits among countless others." Jade explained. Sunny now looked very confused but then he smiled.

"Thanks Jade." He said with a smile, a real smile. A true, Sunstreaker smile. Jade found herself smiling as well, at his smile, because his smile lit up her whole world, then and there. Without thinking she threw her arms around him.

"Don't you ever doubt yourself again, because you're perfect just the way you are." Jade scolded. Sunny said nothing he just smiled and wrapped his arms around her back. When they broke Icel and Sideswipe were smirking. Sideswipe reached over and picked up Icel and put her on his shoulder.

There was nothing else to say, they we're about to end the biggest war they ever we're part of, they had exactly twelve more hours until the battle. A death was likely. But they we're spending this hour together in each other's company, forget everything for as long as they could. Today was the final day. A final seemed _really_ final.

Jade's POV:

Jade sighed as the clock stopped ticking, again. It was a common problem with all the school clocks. They stopped working 5 minutes before school got out and Jade hated having to wait an extra few minutes for the teacher to be like. "Oh my goodness is that the time already." And then let them out 10 minutes late. She sighed again as she watched the broken clock. Hours seemed to pass and then,

"Oh dear, the clock must have stopped working again. Well it's only been a couple extra minutes, have a good weekend kids." Her teacher announced cheerily. Jade rolled her eyes and then quickly scooped up her stuff and sped through the door. _Goodbye school, hello weekend._ She thought enthusiastically. She even ignored all the whispering and looks she earned as she passed. Yes, Jade was not the most popular girl in the 8th grade. In fact, she was probably the least popular, and it was only because she and her twin, Icel, were extremely and weirdly smart. Jade was in all the advanced math, science, history, etc. Other kids were in advanced classes, but no one else was in all of them. And other kids treated her like an alien because of it. The school had no focus on kindness or environment. So the school had all kinds of things, gossip, bullying, hall fights. Just about your stereotypical high school. Except it was Middle school and ten times worse. Jade and Icel would go to a nicer school but ever since their parents died, they couldn't afford anything better. They didn't have foster parents, they just kept the deaths on the low and went on living, depressed and miserable. Foster homes looked awful and since Icel looked old enough to be 16 she had found a job while Jade survived school and taught her the curriculum. The girls were completely identical except Icel looked older and had white blonde hair, and Jade's was jet black almost blue. Except for silver streaks she dyed in the front. Jade rushed through the halls eager just to leave and go home. A weekend with just her and her sister. No one staring, whispering or bumping into her. Jade slipped outside into the cool fresh air. Spring had arrived and a chilling breeze and mist had taken to the afternoon air. Jade saw Icel standing by the sidewalk and began to make her way over. Icel smiled a little and they began to make their way home together. As they walked in silence they both began to think. About the one wish they had made on every candle on every penny on every star since the horrible deaths of their parents, that their greatest heroes would come and save them, would come and protect them. But they knew such fantasies were only existent in their deepest dreams, the Transformers couldn't be real, they were beings created by someone's great imagination. Beings who were franchised and watched. They were as real as, Snow White or Sleeping Beauty. And deep down the girls knew it. But that didn't mean they didn't still look. The girls always looked for something that could be, more than meets the eye.

Her eyes snapped open. She remembered that day in the dream, it seemed like so long ago. She was worried Sunny might have been a Decepticon at first. She smiled as the memory faded. She would give so many things to be back on that day when she first met her new family. If they won this battle then she would have a safe family, one without the threat of impending death. She sighed and shook away to frightening thoughts. Today was the big day, they we're already at the scene of the fight. They we're just waiting for the Decepticons to show up. She left her room and made her way down the hall to the relic room. She grabbed her apex armor. They let her have it since she was the most experienced with it. Icel had been given an electro pulse staff like the one Knockout used because of her fencing skills.

Jade got into the armor and walked back out to the bridge where everyone was gathered. Ironhide and Blurr filed in a few minutes later. Everyone was here, and everyone was ready. More or less. Optimus looked at each of them in the eye/optic.

"Soldiers, we have come far, we have gained new allies, we have found new homes. But now comes a time where we must fight, fight for everything we've been through, and everything we have. Today is going to be our hardest try to end the Decepticons for all they have done. Though it breaks my spark to see our species at war, we must do what we feel necessary for our planet and for theirs." He rumbled pointing at the humans. Kris still had not shown up though.

"Megatron crossed many lines when he tried to take earth, it is our job to enforce the line so one day he might see where it lies, or if not will die by my hand if he cannot see reason. For Cybertron…and for Earth!" He yelled…and the drop doors opened.

And the Decepticons were waiting.

Icel's POV:

Laser fire, that was the first thing I heard and then a raspy voice shouted Optimus's name. I ducked low and sprinted blasted anything purple I could see. Left and right lasers and Cons sought my end. I moved faster than I ever had during fencing. I felt my legs grow numb but I didn't stop. Every now and again I saw a flash of blue or a blur or yellow against red. At one-point Jazz was next to my cutting through squads or Vehicons with his scatter shooter or kicking their heads clean off. But as fast as he was next to me he was gone. The only person I didn't separate from was Jade. She stood right at my back and me at hers, we destroyed enemies and we're coated quickly in melting Energon, but it's burn was nothing compared to the adrenaline coursing through me. It jolted my systems so bad it almost hurt. Something picked at me with every spark I felt extinguished. It was killing me slowly. But I tried not to break.

On and on, Vehicon after Vehicon until I heard a scream, one that silenced the battle field in moments. It was the tiny scream of a terrified child. Terrified in its one sense. Paralyzed with fear shock disbelief and pain, and then on top of it crashes worry anxiety and pain. The scream was the most devastating thing I ever heard and it made me want to drop to ground and give up. But instead I looked up. Before me there was the most terrifying thing I ever saw. The world was being cut in two. Not physically. But there were rifts splitting open into other worlds and dimensions. I felt invisible threads begin to snap like threads on a blanket being unraveled.

I could see glimpses of other dimensions. Some parallel to this one but dark and cold, some completely different where one was made of pixels the other was completely and endless gap of floating shapes. One was just blackness and another all whiteness, one completely reflective like many mirrors surrounding you. Another I saw a teenage boy holding a flare on top of building with a cube and some twisted version of Megatron chasing him. In one the world was made of animation and there was a pink haired child with a key swinging from her neck as she ran from a purple seeker. There were others, many others. It made me feel impossibly tiny. But the rifts were widening stretching and tearing. Then in between the biggest gap I saw a figure. It didn't look human or Cybertronian. Or anything I ever saw. It was like a blob with many arms almost like a spider web trying to reach and pull the dimensions closed. It was made of pure darkness and the most blinding light at the same time.

 ** _PLEASE, HELP ME!_** It suddenly shouted. I flinched, the voice it had was so powerful. Kristopher, who was the one that had screamed when the worlds began splitting, looked up.

"Voice, what can we do!" He cried.

 ** _THE WARRIOR, FIND THE WARRIOR!_** Voice screamed. Suddenly I began to shine with a bright blinding white light…

Jade and Icel's POV:

I was instantly shrouded in a dark blackness blacker than night itself.

And I was shining with a bright white shining more than the sun.

We felt a tug inside of us and as we approached the rifts they shrunk away, with mere touches at them the sealed. We approached the biggest gap, it led to a world with nothing, no Transformers no nothing. It was just normal, we could see a screen of a laptop through it, we caught glimpses of our names being written down, Jade and Icel, using the last of the power that surged through us we closed that gap. Whatever was happening there could not be stopped, or we would be stopped. We had to close that gap or everything would fall. The words 'reality' flashed through our heads. We don't know where it came from but it was correct. That world, was reality. We saw a glimpse of a girl, sitting at the computer writing our story. Somehow we knew her, it was NovaShifter15, Nova for short. We don't know how we knew it but it was like pulling forth an old memory. She turned slightly towards us and smiled, it was a smile that held pain, wisdom, nervousness and hope. But it was as if she couldn't see us. It was the smile she might have if she could smile at the family she once hoped to have. But since she couldn't have it she gave the family to me and Icel instead. The gap continued sealing closed. We felt ourselves being pulled into the seams of time and then the gap closed completely and the destruction faded.

We we're falling… falling…

Silence…

Sunstreaker's POV:

" ** _JADE!"_**

Sideswipes POV:

 ** _"ICEL!"_**

Both POV:

We sprinted towards where they had fallen and fell to our knees by their sides. Jade and Icel both lay there limp and still, the apex armor had been melted and Icel's weapon destroyed. We wanted to pick them up, hold them and remind them it was ok because we had won. But though the Decepticons had been destroyed or had escaped in the rift it didn't feel like we had won.

Jade and Icel weren't breathing.

Their hearts weren't pounding.

Their eyes which used to hold the light of life were empty and devoid of it.

We had seen it so many times, the curse of death took many on Cybertron. But it was impossible to be true. We stared at the sight as hard as we could, hoping to change it. But in the core of our sparks we knew…

They were gone, and they were never coming back…

The girls were dead.


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello to all, this is the one, the only NovaShifter15, here to tell you that a sequel is on it's way, thank you to SolarSpectrum for forcing me to do the sequel, it was very encouraging.**

 **In response to Nexus, i am terribly sorry about the Maelstrom, i did what i could to ensure it didn't get too out of hand. But some more really bad things went down after Jade and Icel's deaths, i need to fix that issue before something awful happens. What initially happened was that Jade and Icel used their core power to seal all the rifts, however they are very strong characters, some of my strongest in fact, so their core powers were very powerful, my writing was hardly enough to keep it in. But this sequel is going to be really dangerous, please suggest any other strong core power characters of your own or others that might help balance things a bit more. This goes for any of my readers, please give me some OC's, actual characters are harder to work with because they do specific things and act specific ways so i can't change anything. To anyone who doesn't know what a Maelstrom is, look it up.**

 **Anyways, this sequel is going to be one heck of a ride, i might even jump into the story a bit. If you want to jump into the story for a little if you have some ideas on what to do, feel free to review me and i'll be sure to get you in there. We need to work together to get this multiverse back together.**

 **oh, ps. any characters have to be from a transformers universe, any crossover characters might obliterate everything.**

 **Keep Writing Keep reading, Nova out. ; )**


	22. Chapter 22

**THIS IS THE SEQUEL**

Two tiny lights flickered in the hand of a dark haired girl. She sprinted through the woods holding them protectively. They were important, too important. Nova raced through the brush as she heard the things get closer. Ever since the time sealers fell worlds had been melting together especially into the reality realm. Now dragged into her own fanfiction she hoped her actual self was writing as fast as she could. But Nova knew there were rules about writing your own story, it was dangerous. Even in the form of an OC called Nova.

 **I'm sorry, I need to interrupt, you're probably confused. Right now I am talking to all my readers who are reading this, I am writing to you as myself, not as Nova, Nova is busy as you can tell. I can't give you my real name though. However, I can explain what happened. I put myself into the story to intervene. I sent myself as Nova, it's basically me under a different name and in a different universe because I can't send myself directly. Now if the creators of caught this it could get messy, I am not breaking any guidelines so I don't mean the people who programmed the website. I talking about the one's out there who watch the internet and make sure writers don't jump into their stories and cut through time continuum. You can probably read this and think wow this is one crazy fanfiction. But I'm a real person really writing this. My story got out of hand, worlds are splitting, that's why Nova got sucked into the fanfiction. Totally not my fault. So I have to finish this story before it breaks reality. Which is where you currently are reading this. Keep reading in case you need to be ready for something. I need to keep writing this…**

 **"Nova where you at!?"**

"Still running, got any ideas to slow down those things chasing me?" Nova asked.

 **"Well, I'll see what I can do, there are writing rules so I'm limited, otherwise they already would have died of cotton candy ingestion**. **"**

"I'll keep in mind to stay away from any cotton candy in this story." Nova replied. She stopped for a second to catch her breath.

 **"Kay hang on, I'm sending in Cascade and Tinder."**

"Isn't that dangerous?" Nova asked.

 **"I'll figure that out later." Btw Cascade and Tinder are a part of one of my other stories, they have fire and ice powers.**

Two girls, one blonde one brunette and one with blue tips of dye and the other with red tips of dye. Both with matching hoodies only opposite colors of purple and yellow. They looked around in mild confusion for a second.

 **Fire and Ice demons behind you!** A voice called out. They were surprised then they turned as the things chasing Nova raced in. Cascade, the blonde one took out the fire demons while Tinder the brunette took out the ice ones. Soon the trail was littered with frozen or melted blobs.

 **Thanks, I'll see if I can pick up your guys' story once more. You're really pretty awesome.** The voice said to them, then they disappeared.

Nova was still running.

 **"Kay took care of the fire and ice demons."**

"Well we still need to get Jade and Icel back into play and get me out of here." Nova shot back. "Imagine if I got stuck in something like shattered glass or an OC world." Nova shivered. She held up the black and white lights in her palm. Yin and Yang, night and day, light and dark. Balance. They were the balance for their world jus like Cascade and Tinder Were Balance for their own. There were other fanfictions where two characters balanced each other out, in every fanfiction there was balance, whether it was good and bad, hot and cold, nice and mean, lover and lover, the story wasn't good unless there was another character important to the plot whom made the tale spin. But when Jade and Icel got stuck in this new dangerous fanfiction along with Nova there was no balance.

 **"I've got it!"**

"What?" Nova asked excitedly.

 **"The twins can help, we can lead them over and they can take Jade and Icel's life-force back to their own dimension in their own fanfiction!"**

"That's risky bringing more characters here, and you can't let them here, they're not OC's, that's breaking rule number one in the writing-verse." Nova pointed out.

 **"I won't bring them here, I'll just help them get here, since they created a guardian charge bond with Jade and Icel they share a little bit of the dimension power. So if we help them along they can make it here themselves, then we can give them Jade and Icel and restore the melting seams of time."**

"How do we get the boys over here though. Sunny and Sides are in mourning, they probably will just think it's their sparks playing tricks." Nova pointed out.

 **"We need Jade and Icel to relay a message to them, Icel can relay it through any form of song, so sing them the message, and they will play it to the twins' sparks."**

"Are you sure that will work."

 **"Yes, I'll make it work, I checked, it doesn't break any rules."**

"What about the one about no making something happen unless you know the science behind it. Is there science for relaying messages through the spark using music, I'm pretty sure there isn't." Nova shot back.

 **"They said you need to know the science, but there is none, so who are** ** _they_** **to tell us it is impossible."**

"That's a loophole."

 **"I love loopholes."**

"Ok, well here goes nothing, or quite possibly everything."

 _And as I fell you broke in two_

 _But I never really left you_

 _Come find me where I'm waiting_

 _Come find me where I lay_

 _To break through seams of time_

 _To chase through gaps of worlds_

 _You will find me waiting_

 _Waiting to restore_

 _What has been lost must be regained_

 _I didn't leave at my dying day._

Nova stopped and then shrugged.

 **"That's all you got, really, that might be the most confusing message ever."**

"Hey, technically you wrote it." Nova defended.

 **"Ok, so not my best work."**

"No not really."

 **"Can we move on, I'm going to gap jump to see if Sunny and Sides got the message."**

"See you on the other side."

Sunny's POV:

"Sides, do you hear something?"

"Yeah kinda, what is that, I recognize it."

"It sounds like music." Sunny replied.

"It sounds like…Icel." Sides shook his helm in disbelief.

"That's impossible." Sunny countered.

"Remember what Jade said once, pull impossible apart makes I'm possible." Sides whispered with a dead smile.

"Wait, listen. It sounds like words." Sunny said with a more excited whisper.

 _And as I fell you broke in two_

 _But I never really left you_

 _Come find me where I'm waiting_

 _Come find me where I lay_

 _To break through seams of time_

 _To chase through gaps of worlds_

 _You will find me waiting_

 _Waiting to restore_

 _What has been lost must be regained_

 _I didn't leave at my dying day._

"It's them! It has to be!" Sides said excited.

"Primus! I can feel them again!" Sunny shouted jumping. The twins grabbed each other's servos and began spinning around the room laughing and shouting their heads off.

"THEY'RE ALIVE! THEY'RE ALIVE!"

 **Well, kinda wish they did something more dignified, but whatever, not like I can change anything.**

"Oh, you're back." Nova said.

 **"Yes, I'm back, how are the girls doing."**

"They're getting dimmer." Nova said worriedly.

 **"The boys had better hurry. I'm gonna pop back over so they get it done faster."**

"Can you use a time skip, and just put a line?" Nova asked.

 **"No this fic is really weird, it's slowing me down, it won't let me skip time. But being in the moment makes it go faster, plus I'm running out of ideas, like what happens once the girls get back, will they die in the journey or there if they have nothing to sustain their life-force."**

 **This is to my readers really quick, any reviews for ideas on how I could help my characters would be greatly appreciated, but just be careful, this can be dangerous. So if you don't want to get tied up in it, I would suggest leaving. If not, well like I said before, buckle up. We've got a long road ahead of us. A long dangerous deadly risky…I could go on and on…blah blah blah…. dangerous stuff, that pretty much sums up the road we've gotta take. So yeah, your choice.**

Chapter two:

Kris POV:  
If I didn't stop soon I would drown in my own tears. Yeah really courageous way to go. It was officially my fault for everything. Voice warned me that someone was going to die but I stayed back and moped in base. Now the girls are dead. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe lost all emotion and are currently blank dull slates. Optimus is depressed and thinking he is a terrible leader. Prowl thinks he could have done better. Knockout is still in shock in the . Ratchet even doesn't have the spark to be even slightly grumpy. And the dull depressing environment was affecting everyone else as well. It was as if a dull gray cloud of hopelessness and coldness settled on everything. Making you want to shiver from your core to your head and toes. It was an awful feeling, and it was mostly surrounding me. Because it was again my fault. I didn't warn them in time and now death had taken our most energetic and positive family members, the ones that seemed to always hold together for the rest of us. The ones who made everyone smile and laugh. Who could even teach Prowl of all bots how to dance. Now such incredible people were gone. It wasn't fair that I got to live. I was still just a worthless piece of scrap. I needed an escape, I needed some way out but I could think of none. I was trapped. Trapped in my own guilt. Forever and ever and ever and ever an-

"KRIS! THEY'RE STILL ALIVE!" A voice shouted as two blurs shot into my room. Sunstreaker stopped in front of me while Sideswipe kept running into my wall.

"Who's what now?" I choked out hardly daring to hope.

"The girls, they're not dead, just in some other place we can't find, probably in some alternate dimension, we can rescue them." Sunstreaker explained.

"What! But we watched them die, we recovered their bodies." Kris said with confusion written in his eyes.

"THEY'RE GHOSTS!" Sideswipe shouted from the corner.

"THEY'RE GHOSTS COMING TO HAUNT US, BUT WE CAN BRING THEM BACK! WE HAVE AN IDEA! WE HAVE…AN IDEA!" Sideswipe shouted as if Kris could not hear him the first time. Kris nodded slowly.

"Wait, let me get this straight, you think Jade and Icel are ghosts and you have a way to bring them back to life and they're in another dimension at the same time." Kris cleared up. They nodded.

"Well, something like that, I don't know where the ghost thing came from." Sunstreaker said giving his twin a look of confusion. Sideswipe shrugged.

"What, they could be ghosts." He defended.

"Oooookay. Well…that's not weird and unlikely." Sunny told his brother with sarcasm lacing his voice.

"I still think they're ghosts." Sides said determined.

"You know what. I give up. Think whatever you want." Sunny said exasperated. Kris cut through their argument.

"Well, how do we bring them back?" He asked.

"I believe whatever is left of them, is much like a spark, hence why it could connect with our own sparks, us being so close, it created a small but strong bond, now we can create a Cybertronian frame for them and spark transfer, Ratchet did it all the time on the field back on Cybertron, it's complicated but I think we can do it." Sunny explained.

"Ok, but how do we find these sparks of theirs if they're in another dimension?" Kris asked.

"Well, I didn't think that far." Sunny admitted.

"We use the tracker thing they used in ghost busters." Sideswipe suggested. Kris and Sunny looked at him then said in unison,

"THEY'RE NOT GHOSTS!"

Sideswipes POV:

They were so totally ghosts, it made perfect sense. They die, we get message from them so they came back as ghosts.

"Ok, so how do we find them if they're in an alternate dimension?" Kris asked.

"Well, we were hoping you could open some kind of rift again." Sunny explained.

"I don't think so, I was only able to open the rift to our parallel universe if Raf was doing it at the same time, and then close it, I can't open it one to anywhere. But I did accidentally screw it up a little when I opened it the first time. It's too risky to try and open to some place new." Kris explained.

"What about the device the Decepticons used to open all those gaps at once." I suggested.

"Yeah, how did they make that machine?" Sunny asked suddenly.

"They took memory and blood samples, somehow they harnessed the energy I had to open the first rift, they put it in that machine and used it to cut through more dimensions." Kris explained.

"Ok, but does it still work, if we find It we can use it to locate and bring back Jade and Icel." I explained.

"Yeah, but the Decepticons are all either dead or they're on the run, only Megatron and Soundwave and Starscream made it out, they're hiding somewhere."

"Wait, Soundwave? He might actually help us, if we explain the danger of the situation he might agree." I pointed out.

"Yeah, but we still have no way to find him genius." Sunny countered.

"He's eyes and ears isn't he, well he can probably pick up a message in a simple frequency." Kris realized.

"How do we get Ratchet away from the computers so we can use them." I asked.

"We just ask; I can do it." Kris assured us, he stood and we followed him out of the room towards the main hanger. Ratchet was in sight.

"Hey Ratchet, I was just wondering if I could use the computers for a few minutes, and you look like you could use a break." Kris called to him. Ratchet turned from him work.

"Perhaps you're right, a small recharge wouldn't hurt, but only a few minutes." Ratchet replied, his voice sounded strained and exhausted. Kris smiled.

"Thanks." He said after the retreating doctor. Ratchet mumbled something and slipped off.

Kris raced over with us directly behind. Sunny opened up his frequency channel and broadcaster to everything but the am and fm and pm radio signals.

: Soundwave, this is Autobot Sunstreaker, we need you to reply asap and meet us at these coordinates, as you may have noticed our human allies Icel and Jade died in the Battle for Earth, but we believe they're not really dead and there may be a way to bring them back, please meet at these coordinates with the machine you created if you want to help, we fear without it time and space may unravel.: Sunny commed, he let go of the record button.

"Ok, well it's out there, might as well head to the coordinates to see if he'll go." Sunny said. He entered the coordinates and activated the groundbridge. They looked at it for several moments, all of them hoping to Primus this worked.

They entered the groundbridge and the vortex closed behind them leaving the usual silence ring through the ship.

Sunstreaker's POV:

The cave I had chosen was perfect, well-hidden yet large enough to hold three Cybertronians.

"And now we wait." Sides said with a sigh.

"And now we wait." I agreed.

And we waited, and waited…and waited. Finally, Kris yawned at we saw the daylight from outside begin to fade.

"Maybe, we should head back." I said my spark breaking at the thought of leaving our last hope to get Jade and Icel back. But as I began opening the groundbridge I heard a high powered jet.

Soundwave.

He blasted into the cave and transformed tentacles whirling. We backed up.

"Soundwave! We're not here to fight!" I called. He dies down a bit but remained wary.

He silently unsubspaced a small device and held it out.

"Is this it?" I asked him. He gave a quiet nod.

 _"Soundwave: want to see Icel when Icel gets back."_ He suddenly said. My optics widened. He actually spoke.

"Uh, yeah sure thing." I stuttered. He nodded and held out the device. With careful servo's I took it. With one last stare he transformed and jetted off.

"We got it." Sides said.

"Yup, now we can find the girls. But first we need to make the Cybertronian frames. Kris, want to help with that?" I asked as I opened the groundbridge.

"Sure thing Sunstreaker." He answered as we traveled back to the ship. Once we got back we headed straight for mine and Sides room.

"Wait, how are we going to make the frames, we need those first." Kris said once they hid the device under my berth.

"We can ask Ratchet; he probably has something to do that kind of work." I pointed out.

"He's bound to ask questions." Sides countered.

"We can come up with something else to cover, we're good at that." I told him.

"Kris, you should ask him though, just tell him we're designing a drone for something, but it's a uh…surprise." I told the human. He nodded and raced out.

"How are we going to design them?" Sideswipe asked.

"Jade with be dark blue and Icel will be white." Sunny figured. Sides nodded.

"Icel can have blue accents and Jade can have white ones" Sides added.

"The faceplates will look just like their faces did." Sunny pictured.

"And they can be triple changers!" Sides fantasized. Sunny gave him a look.

"Don't get ahead of yourself Sides." He muttered.

"Sorry."

Kris raced back in, Ratchet was following. He held frame parts in his servo's but he didn't hand them over.

"What are intending to really build?" He asked. I sighed, there would be no hiding it from him now.

"We think the girls are still alive. We want to go through dimensions and find their existence and then transfer it into a Cybertronian frame." Sunny explained. Ratchet had to blink a few times and then he asked,

"How do you intend to reach other dimensions?"

Sunstreaker held up the dimension device. Ratchet's optics widened in shock.

"Is that?" He began.

"It is." Sides interrupted.

"I won't be able to go with you; I don't know how much my frame could take, but I will patch into your optics and guide you. I will stay and make the frames. You go find the girls." He instructed. The three of them nodded. Ratchet unsubspaced something.

"Here take these, put the existence in there to preserve it." Ratchet explained. He activated the machine and a small rift began splitting.

"Bring them back!" Ratchet called over the noise as the trio entered the rift.

Sides POV:

When we stepped out onto the other side of the rift I immediately felt something pull at me from every direction. I opened my optics. Sunny had turned a dull shade of gray and his optics had turned blood red. He was shivering and now and again he was flickering back to gold. Kris looked worse, his eyes were gaunt and his cloths torn like he'd been living in the streets. He didn't have the innocent look in his eyes. It looked hurt and devious. I looked down at myself but nothing had changed. Except I felt so much weaker and smaller and younger than everyone.

"They're not in this dimension." I squeaked out. Sunny sneered scornfully at me.

"No duh weakling." He growled. I felt coolant pile up in my optics. I was a disappointment. But then suddenly those thoughts left. Where did they come from? I thought worried. Kris looked up.

"We need to keep moving, this dimension brings out the worst of us. I'm about ready to kill anyone who so much as bumps me. But that's not me. We need to get out of here." Kris told us. I nodded shyly and Sunny shook himself.

"Come on." He growled. He walked forward and swiped at the air as he another rift would appear for them. To his surprise a small wooden door appeared instead. He looked at us and me and Kris just shrugged. He opened it and we walked through.

Sunny's POV:

The next dimension was better, more annoying, but better. The moment I stepped through that door the surroundings lit up and rainbows shot through my vision. There were like eight suns and sparkles just randomly floating around. I squinted at the brightness. But to my relief all the anger I had in the last place was gone. I stepped forward and instantly I was blasted from all sides with glitter. Yes, it was sparkly, but no I didn't like it. Glitter gets _everywhere!_ And worse, you can't get it off because it's kinda _sticky_. I sighed in frustration. Sides laughed behind me. Kris coughed out some that got in his mouth.

"They're definitely not here, I can hardly feel them." I said while being relieved they weren't here in turn. The door appeared again a few yards away. We walked towards it. Every step gave us anew glitter bath and we were coated by the time we got to the door. I threw it open and climbed through.

Kris's POV:

The third dimension was terrible. The moment you stepped through you began falling into an eternal abyss. But after falling for what seemed like hours I saw something at the bottom. If it was solid ground the impact would surely kill all three of us. My heart began to go up and my heart felt like it was slamming against my chest. But just before we hit the hard ground the door opened and we all fell through. Suddenly I heard Ratchet's voice in my ear.

"Jump!" So I did.

Sides POV:

The moment I heard Ratchet yell jump I jumped. My feet planted solidly upside-down. I opened my eyes. Everything was upside down, if I dropped something or jumped again I would fall into the sky.

"Not here." I said, and the door appeared. We carefully walked to it keeping one foot on the ground at all times.

Sunny's POV:

We weren't ready for the next place. The door we walked through was crumbling away at the edges and the moment we stepped in we were sucked up by a strange force and slammed against something. I looked beneath me. A huge swirling vortex was trying to reach through the invisible force that held us. Everything that touched the vortexes reach was incinerated and then sucked away forever.

 **Guys, my computer is cracking a little, somethings trying to push through.**

The vortex lurched and slammed against the force again and again, and the was a huge chunk missing which made it spin sideways angrily. It almost looked alive, and somehow I knew that it would tear through every dimension and suck everything away until it was the only thing left.

 **I'm going to go get some duck-tape.**

"Not here!" I yelled for the door. And I saw it appear. Right in the center of the Vortex. Right in the center of the Maelstrom. And the force gave way. We all three screamed pure terror as we were sucked straight towards the center. And the Maelstrom swallowed us. But before a single bit of it touched any one of us the door opened and we blasted through.

And the force resealed itself.

 **At least I hope it did. The force was my computer, I put duct tape on it so the Maelstrom should stay out. Duct-tape fixes everything, no exceptions. Broken leg, use duct-tape. Boyfriend or girlfriend cheated on you, use duct-tape… you can get creative with that one.**

 **The trio is in my realm now. Anything can get there by either traveling through the Maelstrom's center or using the door, this realm is safe from everything except the Maelstrom being unleashed. Anything or anyone from any place can be here and be balanced. But it can also be dangerous if something bad gets in. But it will never be unbalanced, time and balance don't exist here. This is the writing verse, where time isn't linear and anything can happen, with the exception of several rules, which I as an author enjoy finding loopholes in. ; )**

 **Sunny put that down it's just a branch like any other, it doesn't do anything special because it's made of gold.**

Sunny jumped and placed the golden branch he was examining down.

"Who said that?" He asked in shock.

 **Really after all that, the thing that shocks you is a disembodied voice. Tsk tsk, bots these days…**


	23. Chapter 23

**I am so sorry that last chapter was extremely confusing. But anyways, this chapter should be normal, I am going to try to stay out of it. I got most of the things and problems wrapped up and now I can just write this as a normal fanfiction…hopefully.**

 **Btw, thank you so much for all your happy reviews! They gave me so many ideas and now this fic is very close to ending, if you want to hear my next big story, you should check out When you fall: I will catch you. It's pretty cool, there's no dimension splitting so that's a plus. Anyways, what you've all been waiting for, the chapter.**

Nova walked over to the twins.

"You brought spark containers right?" She asked. Sunny and Sides each pulled one out of their subspace. Nova took them and wrapped several layers of duct tape over them and placed something white in one and something black in the other. She handed them back up to the twins.

"Do not drop them." She told them. They stared at her for a few seconds.

"I know you from somewhere." Sunny said.

"No you don't. I don't exist, tell anyone about this place and me and they will think you're insane." Nova told them.

"The duct tape is to keep their core powers safe so don't take it off." Nova instructed.

"Core powers?" Sides asked.

"Everyone has them, for a human it is the utmost power of the heart, for a Cybertronian a spark. It is the strongest part of you. Jade and Icel's are very strong, but unstable since their bodies died. A core power can never die, but it must have something to reside in so it can have a story. So I'm basically handing you Jade and Ice in these containers. Don't kill them by accident." Nova said strictly while pointing a mad finger.

"Gottcha." Sideswipe said.

"How do we get back to…wherever _we're_ from?" Sunstreaker asked

"Door will take you." Nova said waving a hand.

"Door?" Kris said containing a laugh. Suddenly a door appeared behind and 'looked' sternly down at him.

"Oh, nevermind." Kris whispered. Nova held back a smirk.

"Ok door, take them back on the safest route." Nova said. Door nodded, sorta, and swung open. Nova gave them quick two fingered salute. Something she did a lot, and the trio stepped through.

 **-my time skip is working!-**

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe carefully held the core powers and approached the Cybertronian frames.

 _I hope this works._ Sides said over the bond.

 _Me to Sides._ Sunny answered.

Then each opened their containers over the spark chambers and watched and the essence flowed around its new home. They each closed the chambers and waited. Not daring to hope, everything they love on the line.

And two pairs of bright brilliant blue optics opened.

The girls were alive.

"S-Sunny?" Jade whispered. She blinked a few times a slowly stood up, Icel doing the same.

"W-what happened?" Icel asked Sides. But he looked to happy to answer, inside he rushed forward and hugged her.

Jade, oblivious, looked at Sunny she saw such a loving happy look in his eye and felt as if she hadn't seen him in years. She stepped forward and hugged him.

Wait, how was she doing that? Both girls pulled away and looked down at themselves and screamed.

Sunny and Sides hushed them and began to explained what happened. After the girls had gotten used to the idea that they were suddenly robots they began smiling.

"So you saved us huh?" Jade asked.

"Well technically, yes." Sunny said a little proud.

"You traveled through alternate dimensions to find us?" Icel asked.

"Yes, we did." Sides told her. Icel stood up again and smiled. Sides smiled back and suddenly Icel leaned over and kissed him, right on the mouthplate. When she pulled away she smirked at the look on his faceplate.

"I've been wanting to do that for a long time." She told him. Sides came out of his shock and smiled.

"So have I." He replied.

"Oh please, get a roo-" Jade began before she was cut off by Sunstreaker's lips on hers. She was completely shocked at first but then kissed him back. When he pulled away he copied Icel.

"I've been wanting to do that for a long time also." He said, his faceplate turning slightly blue.

"You guys can blush!" Was Jades response.

"That is so adorable!" She squealed before grabbed him Icel and Sideswipe into a group hug.

"I love us. The four of us." Jade said happily.

"Me too." Icel agreed.

"Me three." Sides chimed in.

"Me four." Sunny finalized.

"Ya know, we knew you guys existed before we met you." Jade said suddenly.

"I always wondered about that when we first met you, you always seemed to know more than you should." Sunny answered.

"Yeah, well remember Team Prime, we used to watch them on a tv show, and Transformers were like our hero's. But all the dimensiony stuff explains it.

Sunny and Sides froze for a second processing this.

"We've seen it all, I bet nothing would surprise us now." Icel said.

But suddenly there was a click and the four of them looked up. Jazz was standing there with a camera.

"Jazz, you'd better delete that right now!" Jade screamed and the four began to chase him around the base. Jade ended up on his shoulders reaching for the camera while he held it out of reach while Icel was trying to pull down his arm and Sunny and Sides held him against a wall. Jazz was laughing like a maniac.

"Firs', Ah need some answers, then we c'n talk 'bout deletin' this." Jazz offered.

"Jade answered from atop his shoulders.

"It's a long story."

"I've got all day." Jazz replied.

"Why don't we tell everyone at once." Icel pointed out.

"Alrigh'." Jazz agreed and the five walked over to the main room. Everyone looked up. At the sight, Prowl glitched Ironhide stalled and Blurr hit himself a few times. Knockout nearly fell into stasis Optimus merely widened his optics and Ratchet smiled a little.

"Again, it's a long story." Jade said.

Three years later:

Sunstreakers POV:

I smiled as I looked at a picture of an Organic Predacon. The one Jade had drawn so many years ago. That day when I really started to try and connect with her.

I began humming a tune, the one Icel had taught me all those years ago. About the monster. It was long gone now. It was late and the girls should have been sleeping, but Sides and I began to hear something from their room next door.

We didn't know it but Knockout was also listening and so was every bot. Only Ko and me and Sides knew it. The One we had heard all those years ago.

 _It's been too short to call it love, but far too long for friends_

 _I know my home is where I live but without you things seem to end_

 _When I leave here soon I know that you'll miss me_

 _But we all must remember this memory_

 _Were now at the days end and I can't see you or me_

 _have lost where to go in this wild dream_

 _When I leave here soon I know that you'll miss me_

 _But we must never forget this memory_

It was Icel Singing and Jade listening. They haven't changed since they came here. Still children at heart, pulled into the most unlikely of families.

Jade and Icel had changed so much, they were now Cybertronian and four years older.

But no matter how many years they would live now, we all knew that they would sing to the stars each and every night.

And the stars sang to them.

The old song was the past, and I heard Icel suddenly sing something about the present.

 _Darkness is bright dilly dilly brightness is dark_

 _There was a night dilly dilly when she sang to the stars_

And then Jade sang the second verse

 _What did the stars say dilly dilly what did the stars say_

Icel answered in the final verse

 _They told her goodnight dilly dilly and have a good day._

"Sideswipe?" I asked.

"Yes Sunstreaker?"

"Remember that their parents are dead?" I asked.

"Of course I remember that." Sideswipe replied.

"We gave them a family again."

In the room next door Icel is saying how they 'gave us a family again.'

All four of them:

Jade: We're the best family

Sideswipe: We're the strangest family

Icel: Why are we the best?

Sunstreaker: Why is that?

All four: We're Transformers


End file.
